Peças do Destino
by Miki H
Summary: A primeira impressão é aquela que sempre permanece e que é sempre a verdadeira? Tomoyo nos conta o que aconteceu com sua prima, após um dia daqueles...
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertence ao Clamp, e não está sendo usado pela minha parte para obter renda ou qualquer outro fim lucrativo. **

Às vezes julgamos pessoas pela a aparência, e muitas vezes, a primeira impressão é aquela que fica e dificilmente pode ser mudada.

Bem, aconteceu um fato interessante na vida da minha querida prima, e gostaria de contar...

Tinhamos na época 12 anos, estavamos na escola e um menino foi transferido para a nossa classe.  
- Que legal! – disse Sakura em um gritinho alegre.  
- Por que está tão empolgada? – perguntou Tomoyo.  
- É que ouvi dizer que um novo aluno se transferiu para a nossa escola, e tem a nossa idade!!  
Tomoyo sorriu meigamente.  
- Mais uma pessoa para o grupo de teatro, você quer dizer?  
- É! Você sabe, se não tivermos mais pessoas para o nosso grupo, nunca vamos poder nos apresentar no teatro da escola, teremos sempre que nos conformar apenas com o ginásio...  
- Ai, é verdade!! Aí poderei gravar você representando em um palco iluminado!!! – exclamou Tomoyo com estrelinhas nos olhos.  
- Tomoyo... – murmurou Sakura com vergonha.

- Bom dia! – disse o Professor assim que entrou na sala de aula. – Vamos ter um aluno novo esse semestre. Quero que o trate bem, está bem?  
- Sim! – respondeu a classe em um coro.  
- Entre por favor... – disse o Professor olhando para a porta, e em seguida virou-se para o quadro para escrever o nome do aluno.  
Um menino magrinho, com cara de poucos amigos e cabelo comprido entrou na sala de aula.  
- Este é Shaoran Li. Ele vem de Hong Kong. – disse o Professor. – Vamos ver um lugar para você... Hmmm... – olhou para a janela, havia um lugar vago. – Sente-se ali, na janela, atrás da senhorita Kinomoto.  
O menino foi andando até o seu destino, sem olhar para o rosto de ninguém. Sentou-se rapidamente.  
Sakura olhou para trás e sorriu.  
- Oi! Eu sou a Sakura, muito prazer!  
- ...  
- Se precisar de ajuda, estou a disposição...  
- ...  
- Hmmm... Do you spea...  
- Entendo o que você fala sim! Mas não quero papo, entendeu??!! – disse em um tom ameaçador.

Rapidamente Sakura vira para frente, Li era um menino assustador.

Sakura e Tomoyo sairam para comer o lanche, Sakura ainda estava abalada com a rispidez de Shaoran.  
- Tenho medo dele... Fiquei sem conseguir me mexer durante esse tempo todo... – choramingou Sakura.  
- Mas, o que ele pode fazer com você?  
- Aiaiai... Não quero nem pensar... – mas, já era tarde, Sakura imaginava Li chutando a sua cadeira e ela saindo voando pela janela caindo no meio do oceano, depois imaginou ele lhe mordendo a cabeça e saindo sangue pelos buraquinhos, e ainda imaginou-se pendurada de ponta-cabeça em um caldeirão fervendo e Li dançando em volta como um índio.

- Por que tanto medo dele, Sakura? – perguntou docemente Tomoyo.  
- O olhar dele... É ameaçador!  
Sakura se lembrou do olhar que ele fez naquele momento. Ela conversava com ele, e ele continuava com a cabeça baixa e os cabelos escondendo o seu rosto, quando de repente, ele levanta a cabeça, os cabelos voam do seu rosto, os dentes trincando, os olhos eram assustadores, castanhos-dourados mas pareciam pegar fogo, havia ódio puro neles.  
Nesse momento, Sakura dá uns tapinhas no rosto para esquecer a lembrança.  
- Vamos comer, estou com fome! – disse mudando a sua expressão assustada para faminta.  
- Vamos sim... – disse Tomoyo.  
- Trouxe salsicha em forma de polvo, você quer?

O almoço correu tranquilo, elas conversaram animadamente. Tomoyo e Sakura eram primas e melhores amigas. Sakura era sapeca, animada e medrosa, Tomoyo era calma, meiga e maníaca por filmar Sakura.

- Não queria voltar para a sala de aula... – choramingou Sakura.  
- Não vai te acontecer nada... Ele não pode fazer nada para te machucar...  
- Tem razão! Ele não é uma assombração!!!  
Tomoyo riu dos gestos que Sakura fazia, imitando monstros e assombrações, mas esta logo parou ao entrarem na sala.  
- Não acredito Tomoyo...

Li estava praticamente deitado na cadeira, dormindo e com os pés sobre a cadeira de Sakura. O tênis dele era imundo, Sakura pode até ver moscas voando ao redor...  
Sakura se aproximou da sua mesa, pisando duro.  
- Sei que não quer minha ajuda para nada, mas, queria que me respeitasse.  
Shaoran nem ligou, continuou de olhos fechados, fingindo dormir.  
- T-Tire os seus pés da minha cadeira, por favor.  
- Não me enche... Monstrenga...  
Shaoran acabara de cometer o pior erro da vida dele... Sakura não suportava que a chamassem de monstrenga, todo o santo dia, seu irmão mais velho a chamava de monstrenga, e estava realmente saturada disso. Por reflexo, devido a anos fazer isso com o seu próprio irmão, Sakura chutou a cadeira de Shaoran, que caiu no chão feito uma fruta.  
Shaoran ficou incrédulo com o ato daquela menina.  
- Você é forte ou idiota? – perguntou Shaoran erguendo-se do chão.  
Sakura viu que ele era pouca coisa mais alto que ela, não se intimidou.  
- E você é sem-educação ou surdo? – retrucou Sakura no mesmo tom ameaçador que ele.  
Ele não acreditava que aquela menina estava desafiando-o, Sakura por outro lado estava representando o papel de uma heroina de uma peça que havia encenado 2 meses atrás, mas estava quase saindo correndo de tanto medo.  
- Não precisamos conversar, mas quero que me respeite, entendeu? – disse Sakura ameaçadoramente, mas por dentro não parava de falar "aiaiaiaiai"...  
Shaoran sentou-se em sua cadeira e ficou em silêncio. Sakura suspirou de alívio, mas ele já lhe deu um olhar mortal o que fez com que ela voltasse a ficar dura novamente e com cara de poucos amigos.

Durante o intervalo da aula, Shaoran cutucou Sakura com a ponta de um lápis afiado, ela deu um gritinho e pulou da cadeira de susto.  
- Pára de me importunar! – choramingou ela, com uma feição de dor.  
- Vamos ver o que você pode fazer... – disse Li com um olhar frio. – Vamos lá para fora.  
Dizendo esta última frase, levantou-se da cadeira, e foi em direção da porta. Ficou parado, olhou para trás ameaçadoramente para Sakura.  
- Aiaiaiaiai... – choramingou Sakura. – Tomoyo...  
- Vai lá, acho que ele só quer conversar...  
Sakura balançou a cabeça decidiu ir acertar as contas, pelo menos iria acabar com essa situação.

Shaoran a esperava no pátio da escola.  
- Escuta... – disse Sakura. – Por que me chamou para vir aqui? Não podiamos resolver na sala de aula.  
Shaoran prendeu o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo, ele tinha brincos nas orelhas.  
- Olha... ninguém me faz cair no chão e sai impune dessa maneira. -Shaoran assume posição de luta. – Acho que você não é idiota, então...  
Sakura viu que o rosto dele era muito bonito, o cabelo curto combinava muito mais com o rosto dele. Acordando do transe, ela responde:  
- Ah! Entendi!! – disse Sakura batendo as mãos e sorrindo. – Quer apenas mostrar como é forte!! Como não sei lutar, nunca briguei na minha vida, vamos fazer assim...  
Sakura sentou-se no chão delicadamente e deitou-se no chão.  
- É assim que fazem quando se dão por vencidos, não é? – disse Sakura fechando os olhos. – Então, você ganhou a luta, tá bem?  
Shaoran olhou aquela cena incrédulo, queria chutar a cabeça da menina de tanto ódio.

- Se é assim que você quer... – resmungou Shaoran.  
- Ganhou a luta, não era isso que queria? – riu Sakura.  
Shaoran ficou mais enfurecido ainda com a atitude de Sakura.  
- Ora sua...  
Em um impulso, Shaoran pegou Sakura pelos punhos e a fez levantar do chão.  
- Vai me bater? – perguntou Sakura em tom de ironia. – Já ganhou de mim, sem precisar me bater, não me rendi e me mostrei mais fraca que você?  
- Isso ainda não me soou como vitória...  
Um sorriso maldoso se formou no rosto dele. Sakura ficou com medo naquele momento, mas não sabia o que fazer.  
- Você tem namorado? – perguntou com olhar mais ameaçador.  
- Não é da sua conta!  
- Já beijou alguém?  
- Não é da sua cont...  
Sakura mal conseguiu terminar a frase, Shaoran a calou com os seu próprios lábios. Os lábios dele eram quentes e macios, uma sensação gostosa e tranquila atingiu seu coração, ela não conseguia mais pensar direito. Após alguns segundos, Shaoran a soltou.  
- K.O. – disse Shaoran de costas para ela. – Vai se lembrar de mim para o resto da vida, e que seu primeiro beijo foi sem nenhum amor ou carinho. - Acenou e foi embora.  
Sakura sentou-se no chão.  
- DESGRAÇADO!!! – gritou Sakura no chão. – Esse foi... meu primeiro beijo...

_Hi Pessoal!! Como estão?_

_Apenas para informação: K.O. significa Knock Out, isso é, player fora de combate._

_Quanto a fict que coloquei antes, o "Descobrindo o Amor", desculpem pelo final estranho e corrido, foi a minha primeira fict e não tenho realmente experiência nenhuma em escrita, não queria me prolongar muito, mas as reviews me deixaram mais entusiasmada para fazer um super capítulo que volta um ano e mostra algumas coisas que aconteceram entre o casal. Acho que assim poderia fechar melhor a fict. Mas, enquanto não sai, vamos considerar aquele o final ;)_

_Vamos ver no que essa 2º fict vai dar :) Por favor, tenham paciência com a minha enrolação, gosto de deixar os fatos bem claros em todos os capítulos :)_

_Então, nos vemos no próximo capítulo!_

_[]'s  
Miki_


	2. Capítulo 02

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertence ao Clamp, e não está sendo usado pela minha parte para obter renda ou qualquer outro fim lucrativo. **

Sakura voltou indignada do pátio, depois de ter chorado todas as lágrimas de ódio que tinha daquele menino cretino.  
- O que houve, Sakura? – perguntou Tomoyo preocupada ao ver que Sakura havia chorado. – Ele te bateu?  
Sakura balançou a cabeça lentamente.  
- Ele... me beijou...  
Tomoyo colocou as mãos na boca para esconder o sorriso.  
- Esse foi o meu primeiro beijo...  
- Acho que ele gostou de você desde o primeiro momento que te viu, Sakura...  
- Não gostei não. – resmungou Shaoran ao se aproximar das duas sorrateiramente. – Esse é o preço que ela pagou por ter me provocado.  
Sakura apenas se sentou em sua cadeira, não erguia o rosto por nada, estava desolada. Deveria guardar o seu primeiro beijo para o seu primeiro amor, como ela sempre ouvia dizer, mas, ele havia sido lhe tirado daquela forma.

Tomoyo viu a situação que estava se formando, e perguntou a Li:  
- Esse foi o seu primeiro beijo também?  
Shaoran ficou vermelho como um pimentão, baixou a cabeça e nada respondeu. Tomoyo deu um sorriso e voltou para os seus pensamentos e suspirou:  
- Que pena que não gravei a cena...  
- Tomoyo!!! – gritaram Sakura e Shaoran ao mesmo tempo, se olharam e baixaram a cabeça novamente.  
- "Acho que foi um empate..." – pensou Tomoyo e ria sozinha.

No dia seguinte, Shaoran não apareceu mais na escola. Sakura ficou aliviada com a ausência do seu colega de classe. Como era horrível aquela situação. Tomoyo ria e dizia a Sakura que ele estava apaixonado por ela.  
Na semana seguinte um Professor veio contar a classe que Shaoran havia ido para Inglaterra, e não estudaria mais com eles. Naquele momento Sakura se esparramou na cadeira de alívio.  
- Nunca mais me lembrarei do que ele me fez! – disse convicta.  
- Mas Sakura... – disse Tomoyo. – Acho que ele gosta de você...  
- Como pode gostar de mim se nem me conhecia??? Mas, de hoje em diante vou esquecer que aquele dia aconteceu!!!

7 anos mais tarde, Sakura e Tomoyo estavam no 2º ano da faculdade, Tomoyo fazia artes e Sakura optou por fisioterapia.  
Na saída da faculdade, Tomoyo veio contar novidades para a amiga:  
- Um aluno especial foi para a minha classe! Ele é inteligente e muito lindo!!!  
- Que legal, Tomoyo!  
- Ele veio me convidar para sair, pediu para me mostrar o melhor restaurante da cidade, que ele me pagaria um jantar!  
Sakura deu uma risada bem gostosa.  
- Ele quer te impressionar!  
- E já conseguiu... Ele fez um arranjo e tocou Brahams no piano, em seu próprio estilo, ficou maravilhoso!!  
Um rapaz aparentando uns 20 anos se aproxima das duas, coloca a mão na cintura de Sakura.  
- Como estão as gatinhas?  
- Estamos bem. – respondeu Sakura educadamente tirando a mão do rapaz de sua cintura.  
Tomoyo ri da situação.  
- Você é tão persistente, Soijiro... – disse Tomoyo.  
- Esse é o meu nome! – disse sorrindo para Tomoyo. – Até convencer a Sakura sair comigo uma vez apenas, esse vai ser o meu nome.  
Sakura sorriu e olhou para o rapaz.  
- Esse será o dia de São Nunca... Somos apenas amigos, se lembra? Nada a mais, nada a menos...  
Soijiro deu um sorriso em troca:  
- Eu sei, mas queria te mostrar que posso subir um pouco mais no seu ranking. Quem sabe, eu consigo fazer isso.

Sakura puxou Tomoyo para irem mais rapidamente. Soijiro continuava na cola delas.  
- Só uma vezinha, por favor, Sakura.  
- Vamos fazer assim, eu penso, e depois te dou uma resposta.  
- Tá bom, vou ficar esperando.

Até o caminho do portão, uns 9 rapazes abordaram Sakura perguntando se ela já havia pensado na resposta.  
- Ainda estou pensando... – respondeu Sakura para todos.  
Tomoyo nem se assustou, esse era o cotidiano de Sakura na faculdade.  
- Ninguém entende porque você não tem namorado, Sakura. Ainda está apaixonada pelo ...  
- Tomoyo!! Você sabe que não!!! Aquele dia não aconteceu, lembra???  
Na frente da escola, um rapaz de óculos, cabelos curtos e muito pretos com um sorriso enigmático estava parado, aparentemente esperando alguém. Quando viu Sakura e Tomoyo, sorriu para elas.  
- Nossa... Ele é bonitinho, né... – cochichou Sakura.  
- Ele é o Eriol... É aquele aluno que comentei.  
Sakura ficou admirada com o charme de Eriol, era estranho, mas ficou surpreendida com o bom gosto da prima, já que nunca viu a prima se envolver com ninguém.

- Oi Eriol! Essa é a minha prima Sakura.  
- Olá Sakura. – respondeu Eriol dando um beijinho no rosto de Sakura. – Tomoyo me falou bastante de você. É um prazer conhecê-la.  
- O prazer é meu. – respondeu Sakura. – Tomoyo também me falou de você.  
- Espero que tenha falado bem de mim, Tomoyo. – riu Eriol e deu uma piscadinha para Tomoyo.  
Tomoyo riu e ficou um pouco vermelhinha.  
- Falei apenas a verdade...  
Eriol sorriu enigmático e fitou Tomoyo.

- Está esperando alguém? – perguntou Sakura olhando para os lados.  
- Sim, um amigo. Viemos da Inglaterra, estamos estudando como alunos especiais na Universidade de Tomoeda.  
- Da Inglaterra para estudar como alunos especiais? – perguntou Sakura.  
- Sim, na realidade terminei minha faculdade na Inglaterra, mas meus pais acharam melhor que eu estudasse em outros lugares apenas para melhorar o meu conhecimento quanto as diferentes culturas, e como na Universidade de Tomoeda o curso de administração é reconhecido no mundo inteiro, vim aqui para 1 ou 2 semestres.  
Sakura notou o ar de tristeza de Tomoyo e Eriol ao ele mencionar o tempo que ficaria em Tomoeda.

- Vamos sair, né Tomoyo? – perguntou Eriol desviando o assunto.  
- É claro! Só precisa me dizer quando...  
- Hmmm... Que tal essa noi...  
- Oi Sakura!! Já pensou na resposta? – perguntou um rapaz interrompendo Eriol, e já tentando abraçar Sakura.  
- Ainda não pensei, mas se continuar a me pressionar, não vou pensar, está bem Kaname? – respondeu Sakura empurrando o rapaz para sair de perto dela.  
Tomoyo apenas olhava a situação e achando graça da esquiva que sua prima sempre dava.  
- Você me disse isso 3 semanas atrás... Vamos sair, não custa...  
- Não quero sair...  
- Não está vendo que você está atrapalhando a Tomoyo com o namorado dela? – disse Kaname para Sakura. – Vamos sair, vamos conversar e deixá-los a sós...  
Sakura olhou assustada para Tomoyo, mas viu que realmente ela estava atrapalhando o relacionamento dos dois...  
- E-eu...  
- Com licensa... – disse um outro moço se aproximando e tocando no ombro de Kaname. – Ela está comigo, então, deixe-a em paz.  
Eriol deu um sorriso enigmático para o rapaz que se aproximou, talvez esse fosse o amigo que ele estava esperando.  
Sakura respirou aliviada por ter sido salva, ela não gostaria de ficar a sós com ninguém. Ela olhou para o rapaz que a salvou, ele era... MARAVILHOSO! Cabelos castanhos rebeldes e curtos, olhar confiante e um tom castanho-dourado brilhantes, sorriso carismático, uma voz linda e seu corpo parecia super definido, mas nada exagerado.  
Kaname saiu rapidinho ao ver que o seu oponente além de ser bem mais forte que ele, era também mais alto.  
- Então, fico esperando a sua resposta, Sakura.  
- Está bem, quando decidir, te procuro. – respondeu Sakura e acenou um tchauzinho.  
Sakura respirou aliviada. Tomoyo riu. Eriol e o rapaz estavam com ar preocupado.  
- Não liga, acontece com a Sakura todos os dias... – riu Tomoyo. – Todos os dias alguns rapazes a convidam para sair, mas ela recusa, mas todos insistem e ela diz que vai pensar.  
- É famosa assim, Sakura?  
Sakura apenas balança a cabeça negativamente.  
- Não, é porque nunca sai com ninguém... acham que sou um alvo fácil...  
- Nunca saiu com ninguém? – perguntou o amigo de Eriol assustado, apenas pensava em como era um desperdício aquele anjo não ter um namorado.  
- Não. Não tenho vontade. – respondeu Sakura. – Como o Kaname me disse, estou sobrando, vou embora. Até amanhã!  
- Depois a gente se fala, Sakura. – sorriu Tomoyo.  
- Eu te acompanho para não ir sozinha para casa. – respondeu o rapaz.  
- Não precisa, vou até o estacionamento. A minha moto está lá.  
- Te acompanho até lá. Já volto Eriol.  
Eriol deu mais um sorriso enigmático. Tomoyo não entendia.  
- Vocês o conhecem, Tomoyo... Ele me contou sobre vocês...

Sakura andava de cabeça baixa, estava com vergonha de andar com alguém que chamava muita a atenção das pessoas. Além do rapaz ser novidade, ele era lindo! As garotas provavelmente a encheriam de perguntas amanhã. Mas, de um certo ponto seria bom ele por perto assim, a sua vida poderia voltar ao normal, já que poderiam desistir de sair com ela.  
- Acha mesmo que esses caras só querem sair com você por ser um "alvo fácil"? – perguntou o rapaz no meio do caminho.  
- Não tem outro motivo... – respondeu Sakura.  
- Hmm... Tem muitas garotas por aí que mesmo que sejam comprometidas e um cara falasse vem aqui comigo, elas iriam. Isso é ser fácil. Acho que...  
- Que seja.  
Sakura cortou o assunto bruscamente, o rapaz entendeu que ela não queria entrar muito no assunto. Mas, ele sabia muito bem que ela era uma garota linda, que muitos fariam qualquer coisa para ter esse anjo como namorada, inclusive ele.  
- Qual o seu nome? – pergunta o rapaz. – Não fomos apresentados.  
- Sakura...  
O rapaz parou no meio do caminho, não sabia se ele poderia dizer o seu nome, talvez fosse ela e não tivesse esquecido, mas poderia não ser, resolveu arriscar.  
- Meu nome é Shaoran...  
Ao ouvir o nome, Sakura parou, olhou para trás. Shaoran viu que pela feição dela, ela se lembrava dele muito bem.  
- Shaoran...  
- Cortei o cabelo, tirei os brincos... ah, aumentei a minha estatura também...  
Sakura estava incrédula. A pessoa que estava lá era aquele maldito moleque que ela disse que esqueceria.  
- N-Nos conhecemos? – perguntou Sakura com a voz trêmula e um sorriso nervoso.  
- Hmmm... Acho que podemos deixar isso prá lá. É um prazer conhecê-la Sakura.  
- ... Obrigada por ter ajudado a encerrar o assunto com o Kaname mais rapidamente, mas sei me virar muito bem. Até nunca mais.  
Shaoran não conseguiu dizer mais nada, Sakura havia colocado o capacete da moto e saiu em disparada do campus.

- Ela está mais bonita do que eu esperava... – resmungou Shaoran. – E mais imprudente também.  
Um sorrisinho inesperado surgiu no rosto dele ao lembrar do que havia ocorrido há 7 anos atrás.

* * *

_Hi Pessoal!! Como estão?_

_Yay!! Obrigada pelas reviews!!! De todo o coração!!! Fiquei super contente por ter reviews!!!_

_O que acharam desse capítulo? Curtinho, né... Costumo escrever capítulos maiores, mas, ia estragar algumas coisinhas... Sakura querendo provar que é dona de si, domando uma moto, mas continua ingênua... Algumas coisas na vida, a gente não consegue mudar (não consigo imaginá-la sem ser doce e inocente)..._

_**Pety **- Oi! Obrigada pela review e pelo apoio em acompanhar as minhas ficts!! Brinco é uma coisa que gosto, não sei se o Li combina, mas ele cabeludo e brinco realmente é algo que não dá para imaginar... Espero que goste dessa fict, vai ser mais engraçada que a outra ;) Obrigada do fundo do coração por acompanhar minhas ficts!!_

_**M.Sheldon** - Oi! Obrigada pelos elogios - não sabe como fiquei vermelha depois que li a sua review, sou super tímida... Mas, me deixou realmente contente! Leio sempre as suas ficts, e me deixou surpresa que uma super-ultra escritora escreveu uma review para uma reles mortal como eu!!! Obrigada por estar acompanhando a fict e pelo apoio :)_

_**Lan Ayath** - Olá! Prometo tentar atualizar pelo menos uma vez por semana, mas se eu demorar muito, pode puxar minha orelha - não com muita força... imagina a Ayath puxando a orelha da Miki até arrancar fora... -.-' (Lan é o sobrenome e Ayath o nome?)_

_**Cherry Hi** - Caramba! Uma das minhas ídolas escrevendo uma review para mim!! Não sei nem como agradecer o incentivo, sabe que gosto demais das suas ficts, Um Admirador Especial estou acompanhando de perto (acho que todo mundo está), maravilhosa demais a sua fict!! Sou sua super fan ;) Hehehe, o beijo é que não resisti a tentação de fazer eles se aproximarem de uma maneira meio... hehehe... mais rapidamente :D Como quero fazer uma fict não muito longa, sem perder fatos no meio, precisei dar uma corridinha nesse ponto, mas os demais pontos vão se desenrolar normalmente :)_

_**MeRRy-aNNe** - Oi querida amiga! Como está? Gostou do Li arrogante? Hehehe... Ele vai melhorar um pouquinho no decorrer, mas, pode se tornar a pedra pontuda que vai ficar no sapato da Sakura, aquela que ela não vai conseguir tirar, e vai querer quebrar em pedacinhos no futuro... Obrigada por ter estar acompanhando essa fict também, sabe que ela e nem eu não estariamos aqui sem você... :D_

_Então, nos vemos no próximo capítulo! - Se escreverem reviews, vou ler com todo o carinho, e é claro, escrever mais rápido ;)_

_[]'s  
Miki_


	3. Capítulo 03

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertence ao Clamp, e não está sendo usado pela minha parte para obter renda ou qualquer outro fim lucrativo. **

- Patife! Cretino! Idiota! Retardado!  
Sakura mal se continha ao se lembrar de Shaoran e o que ele fez. Era realmente muita crueldade do destino terem se reencontrado depois de tantos anos.  
- Eu te odeio Shaoran! Te odeio! – gritava dentro do capacete. O ódio contido de Sakura estava começando a se mostrar.  
Ninguém nunca soube que Sakura carregava tanto ódio e arrependimento dentro de seu coração. Ela teria que virar a mesa de alguma maneira.

- Oi filha! Como foi a aula? – pergunta Fujitaka ao ver Sakura chegando da aula.  
Sakura desce da moto, apenas levantou o visor e responde:  
- Tudo normal. Como todos os dias...  
Fujitaka apenas deu um sorriso para a filha, mas sua feição muda quando vê a fumaça que sai do escapamento da moto.  
- Nossa! Precisou fugir de alguma coisa hoje? A moto está quente...  
- Nada pai, precisava apenas voltar mais rápido para casa e te ajudar a fazer o jantar... Daqui a pouco tenho que ir para o estágio...

Sakura sai correndo, Fuitaka vê que tem algo de errado com a filha.

Em outro lugar, Shaoran está indo na direção de Eriol e Tomoyo. Algumas garotas o interceptam no caminho e começam a fazer perguntas básicas:  
- Oi!  
- Como se chama?  
- Onde estuda?  
- Tem namorada?

Shaoran nunca tinha muita paciência, mas estava se divertindo ainda às custas de Sakura e resolveu ser amável e respondeu as perguntas das garotas:  
- Meu nome é Shaoran, estou como aluno especial de Administração e Comércio Exterior, e não tenho namorada atualmente.  
As garotas deram um gritinho de felicidade de saber que ele não tinha namorada. Continuaram a andar e conversavam animadamente.

- Vejo que conseguiu chegar mais rapidamente hoje, caro amigo. – disse Eriol brincando com Shaoran.  
- Preciso ir, até amanhã. – disse Shaoran com o sorriso mais charmoso do mundo para as garotas que se despediram dele com sorrisinhos apaixonados.  
- Mudou bastante, não é mesmo Li? – disse Tomoyo.  
- Um pouco... digamos que não sou mais tão baixinho... – respondeu Shaoran. – A Sakura não se esqueceu, não é?  
- Não. Ela nunca vai esquecer o que fez com ela naquele dia.  
- Mas, também... O que você foi fazer, não é? – disse Eriol repreendendo Shaoran.  
- Aquela pergunta, Tomoyo... – disse Shaoran. – Ela foi a primeira garota que beijei.  
Tomoyo sorriu, ela já sabia disso.  
- Aquele dia saiu empatado, não é?  
- Não... eu perdi em todos os sentidos... – respondeu Shaoran sorrindo legitimamente e depois olhou para o céu. – E como ela está indo?  
- Está indo bem. Só que ela continua tão tapada quanto antes...  
Eriol riu da expressão que Tomoyo fez.  
- Então, combinado, Tomoyo... – disse Eriol. – Passo na sua casa às 8. Não quer ir com a gente, Li?  
- Segurar vela? Não, obrigado. – riu Shaoran.  
Logo o motorista de Tomoyo chegou. Shaoran e Eriol foram para o estacionamento, mais olhares eram direcionados para os dois nesse meio tempo.  
- Elas estão curiosas... – murmurou Eriol.  
- Eu sei... – riu Shaoran.  
- E a Sakura?  
- Ela me odeia ainda...  
- Também, o que você fez... o que esperava?  
- Que ela não tivesse levado tão a sério. Bom, fazer o quê... Deixa ela prá lá.

Eriol não gostou muito de ter escutado aquelas palavras.  
- Você disse para a Tomoyo que você perdeu aquele dia.  
- Perdi... Ela não sabe o que é ter o melhor amigo enchendo o saco quase todo o santo dia, durante 7 anos sobre aquilo.  
- Você merece escutar mesmo. Devia ter pedido desculpas pelo menos, ou ter deixado ela te bater um pouco. Você é um insensível.  
Shaoran apenas olhou para o carro parado, olhou novamente para o céu, e entrou no carro.  
- Ela não ia me perdoar do mesmo modo...

Sakura estava no hospital naquela noite, precisava fazer estágio e estava em uma sessão de recuperação de movimentos perdidos na mão esquerda de uma senhora.  
- Precisa movimentar bem devargazinho a mão, senhora Takahashi. Não faça muito esforço.  
A jovem era atenciosa com os seus pacientes, principalmente com idosos e crianças, como adorava crianças. Sempre que podia, Sakura visitava os pacientes e os alegrava, contando estórias para crianças, conversando com os adultos e idosos.  
O sorriso de Sakura era bom para todos que estavam no hospital, e todos tinham um respeito muito grande por ela, afinal, seu irmão mais velho era um dos médicos da equipe de administração do local.

- O que houve, senhorita Sakura? – perguntou a senhora. – Está um pouco diferente hoje...  
- Hã? Nada não... Acho que estou um pouco desligada hoje apenas...  
- Acho que tem algo que a preocupa... Se eu puder ajudá-la...  
- Obrigada por se preocupar, estou preocupada apenas com a faculdade, aí fiquei meio longe... Não se preocupe! – sorriu Sakura.  
- Se você diz, mas saiba que se precisar de mim...  
- Obrigada senhora Takahashi... Significa muito para mim.

No dia seguinte, Sakura e Tomoyo estavam na biblioteca. Sakura estava realmente fora de si, seus nervos por se lembrar de Shaoran Li estavam a flor da pele.  
- Aquele beijo te afetou tanto assim, Sakura? – perguntou Tomoyo triste de ver sua prima chateada.  
- Ah Tomoyo... Eu deveria ter esquecido isso, não é...  
- Se não consegue... não precisa, apenas não a quero ver sofrendo.  
- Me senti o pior lixo naquela época... meu primeiro beijo foi sem amor, sem carinho, vazio...  
- Mas não foi isso que me contou...  
- Você sabe... E-eu... gostei... Mas, ele não me beijou por gostar de mim, mas apenas para me vencer...  
- E você acha que ele te venceu?  
- Tenho certeza...  
- Ontem ele me contou que aquele foi o primeiro beijo dele também...  
Sakura ficou chocada com o que Tomoyo havia contado.  
- E mais do que isso... Ele disse que perdeu naquele dia para você.  
- C-como ele pode ter perdido naquele dia... Não entendo...

Nesse momento, Shaoran entrava na biblioteca acompanhado de três garotas, duas estavam penduradas em seus braços, a conversa deles era animada, e a bibliotecária pediu silêncio para o quarteto.

- Idiota... – resmungou Sakura.  
Tomoyo apenas sorriu e cumprimentou Shaoran com a cabeça, ele a cumprimentou também e sorriu para Sakura, que virou o rosto.  
- Está com ciúmes, Sakura? – perguntou Tomoyo.  
- É claro que não! Aquele cretino...  
- Olá querida Tomoyo... – cumprimentou Eriol beijando Tomoyo nos lábios.  
Sakura se assusta com a cena, nunca havia visto Tomoyo beijar um rapaz antes.  
- Não consegui te contar antes, Sakura... – disse Tomoyo sorridente. – Eriol e eu vamos ficar juntos enquanto ele estiver no Japão...  
- Que bom! Fico feliz por vocês dois!! Espero que dê certo o relacionamento de vocês quando Eriol voltar também! – sorria Sakura, feliz pela prima.  
- Por que não contou a ela, querida Tomoyo? – perguntou Eriol puxando uma cadeira para se sentar próximo a Tomoyo.  
- É que ela está zangada com o Li ainda... – respondeu Tomoyo um pouco preocupada.  
- Não! Eu quero esquecer... – respondeu Sakura ficando vermelha.  
- Eu tenho uma idéia, Sakura... – disse Eriol com os olhos brilhando. – Que tal dar um pouco do remédio que o meu amigo lhe deu da outra vez?  
Sakura olhou incrédula para Eriol.  
- Ele é seu amigo... Como vai conspirar contra ele assim?  
- Ora... simples... – riu Eriol. – Conspirando!  
- Qual o remédio que ele deve provar? – perguntou Tomoyo.  
- Ele se aproveitou dos sentimentos e a deixou sofrer, por um tempo, não é mesmo? Faça o mesmo...  
- Como assim? – perguntou Sakura. – Terei que beijá-lo??  
- Apenas se quiser... – respondeu Eriol. – Faça com que ele fique apaixonado por você...  
Tomoyo riu e achou a idéia interessante. Seria divertido ver a tímida Sakura cantando o Li.  
- Impossível... – respondeu Sakura. – Até que gostaria de vê-lo sofrendo um pouco, mas, não vou conseguir deixá-lo apaixonado por mim...  
- Por que não, Sakura? – perguntou Tomoyo curiosa.  
- Por que?? Ora... você pode ver que ele é lindo, charmoso, simpático, um sonho que caminha com as próprias pernas e... – Tomoyo observava a prima declarar o que ela sentia por Shaoran, e quando percebeu parou bruscamente. – Esquece...!  
Eriol riu divertindo-se com a declaração de Sakura sobre seu amigo. Resolveu dar uma mãozinha.  
- Que tal fazer assim... Entregue esse dicionário de Chinês-Japonês a ele, diga que eu pedi pois estou dando uma voltinha com a Tomoyo por aí. Apenas não abra, dentro tem um presentinho. – dizendo isso, Eriol se levanta e leva Tomoyo consigo. – Ele precisa do dicionário para a próxima aula, melhor correr.

Sakura não iria entregar o dicionário, como isso poderia ajudá-la a fazer com que um Deus Grego como Shaoran Li se apaixonasse por ela?  
Uma das meninas que estava pendurada nele agora, era Arimi, que Sakura não gostava nem um pouquinho por ter colado de sua prova e falado para o professor que as respostas estavam iguais porque Sakura havia colado dela. A antipatia por essa garota fez com que Sakura criasse coragem o suficiente para se levantar da cadeira e caminhar em direção do grupo na mesa, e deixar o dicionário na mesa. Da mesma maneira como chegou, ela saiu, sem falar nada.  
Todos ficaram calados, mas assim que a Sakura saiu, elas começaram a falar novamente.  
- Você a conhece, Shaoran?  
- Ela não é uma boa pessoa, monopoliza alguns caras... Se aproveita deles, dizendo que vai sair com eles em troca de alguns favores.  
Shaoran percebeu o tom de inveja das garota, mas apenas abriu o dicionário e viu uma coisinha dentro. Era um embrulhinho bem fininho, colocou dentro da boca e engoliu, em seguida pediu licensa e saiu em disparada na direção de Sakura.

Shaoran correu o mais que pode tentando achá-la. Ela havia sido abordada por um cara.  
- Está me enrolando, Kinomoto... Prometeu me dar uma resposta...  
- Mas, você se lembra que antes de eu falar que ia ver se sairia com você, já havia falado que não iria, que somos apenas amigos, nada a mais, nada a menos, Ishida?  
- Não quer sair comigo? É isso?  
- E-eu... – Sakura tremia. – Me dê mais um tempo, preciso pensar um pouco...  
- Quero uma resposta agora. – disse o rapaz nervoso.  
- Eu gosto de você como um amigo, por favor, me entenda... – tremia mais ainda Sakura.  
- Você sabe que gosto de você, não é minha flor... – disse o rapaz acariciando o rosto de Sakura, imediatamente ela dá um pulo para trás.  
- D-desculpe, eu não quero ofendê-lo. Apenas peço sua compreensão. - pediu a garota, mas a sua mente fervilhava com as palavras "Não sou isso que pensam!! Não sou um alvo fácil!!".  
Ishida dá mais um passo para frente e vê que Sakura está tremendo de medo dele, vê que mais atrás, um rapaz está se aproximando rapidamente, e sentiu um calafrio ao olhar os olhos dele, rapidamente mudou a conversa:  
- Está com medo de mim? Não vou fazer nada, Sakura... Somos amigos, não é?  
Sakura respira aliviada.  
- Sim, somos... Obrigada por aceitar a minha amizade.  
Ishida dá um beijo no rosto de Sakura e vai embora. Sakura coloca a mão no peito e respira fundo.  
- Tem medo de perder os seus fans? – uma voz surge atrás de Sakura.  
- S-Shaoran?...  
- Se não quer sair com alguém, porque não dá um fora apenas?  
Sakura viu que ele não entenderia se tentasse explicar, apenas começou a caminhar na direção da lanchonete.  
Shaoran a segurou pelo braço.  
- Vai fugir de mim agora?  
- Por que está me segurando? Já devolvi o seu dicionário, me deixe em paz, por favor.  
- Não queria conversar? Era o que estava escrito no bilhete que estava junta a um chocolate dentro do dicionário.  
- F-foi o Eriol... Ele me pediu para te entregar o dicionário... M-me solta...  
Shaoran segurou Sakura com mais força ainda.  
- Tem medo de mim também, Sakura?  
Sakura não o encarou, continuava virada em outra direção, seu interior pedia por socorro, alguém, qualquer um aparecer ali e o fizesse soltar do seu braço.  
- O que aconteceu com aquela menina que me desafiou naquele dia, há 7 anos atrás?  
- Ela morreu naquele dia...  
Shaoran ficou estático naquele momento e sua mão involuntariamente soltou o braço de Sakura. Ela caiu no chão devido ao esforço que fazia para fugir, e se arrastava desesperada para fugir dele. Shaoran percebendo o desespero, saiu correndo atrás dela, e a alcançou próximo a lanchonete, e segurou o seu braço novamente.  
- Pára de fugir! Vamos conversar!! – disse Shaoran em um tom mais sério.  
Sakura manteve a cabeça baixa e foi andando até o muro próximo da lanchonete.  
- Aqui tem muita gente. – resmungou Shaoran olhando para os lados, percebendo que havia várias rodinhas de pessoas conversando e algumas notaram que havia algo estranho em Sakura.  
Sakura apenas se sentou no chão, encostou as costas no muro, a cabeça baixa, o cabelo escondia o seu rosto. Shaoran sentou-se ao seu lado.  
- Me conte essa história direito. – ordenou Shaoran.  
- Que história?  
- Essa da sua coragem ter morrido. Foi por causa do **beijo?**  
Parece que todos ao redor escutaram a palavra beijo, e todos se calaram e olharam para o casal.  
- Sakura, vamos sair daqui... – disse Shaoran baixinho, puxando Sakura pelo braço.  
- Ai... – choramingou Sakura. Shaoran olhou o braço que ele segurava, ele pressionou tanto que ficara marcado, estava roxo.

Ela se levantou, com um movimento brusco se livrou das mãos de Shaoran, e foi andando na direção do estacionamento.  
- Onde vai? – perguntou Shaoran.  
Sakura nada respondeu, bateu um vento e ele pode ver que os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas e muito ódio.  
- Queria poder voltar no tempo e nunca ter ido naquele lugar com você!! Nunca deveria ter ido sozinha a lugar nenhum com uma pessoa como você!!! - gritava com todo o ódio que tinha.  
- Mas eramos moleques naquela época! Não vai levar em consideração aquilo...  
- Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! – gritava Sakura.  
Shaoran entrou na frente da moto de Sakura.  
- Vai conversar comigo, ou vai passar por cima de mim?  
Sem pensar, Sakura acelerou, Shaoran não saiu da frente. Ela não desviou o caminho e estava esperando ele sair da frente, mas, ele não o fez...

* * *

_Hi Pessoal!! Como estão?_

_Não aguentei e coloquei mais esse capítulo nesse semana - seria surpreendente dizer que consegui produzir quase toda a fict esses dias? Só perdi um capítulo, pois esqueci de salvar..._

_O que acharam desse capítulo? Deixei alguém curioso?_

_Yay! Obrigada pelas reviews!! Agradeço a simpátia de todas, e por suportar mais uma tentativa minha de escrever uma fict :)_

_**MeRRy-aNNe** - Oi!! Gostou do Li playboy?!! Ele ainda vai se... opa! quase que contei!!! Ele vai aprontar mais!!! Espero que tenha gostando desse capítulo ;)_

_**Pety** - Yo!!! A Sakura tem... um certo medo sim :) Hehehe... Vai descobrir mais coisinhas para frente ;) Obrigada pelo apoio e por estar acompanhando a fict!!_

_**Kirisu-chan** - Nihau!!!! Também acho!!!! suspiro ... Obrigada pela review!!!! :D_

_**Ayath **- Yay!!! Acertei o seu nick :D Hehehe, uso o nick "Aya" nos rpgs :) Então, fiquei com medo de levar um puxão de orelha e coloquei rapidinho um capítulo (conhece o "Happy Tree Friends"?) ;) _

_**M-chan (M. Sheldon)** - Hi!!! Acertou os palpites, acho que dá para você prever mais alguns capítulos sem precisar ler :) Mas, garanto que alguns mais para frente serão... surpreendentes :) Também adoro a Sakura desse jeitinho ingênuo, essa viagem do Li foi bastante... educativa - ele poderia estar pior do que está hoje :D Então ensaiei um monte de reviews para as ficts que leio, e dessa vez, criei coragem e postei na sua fict :)_

_Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fict!!! E espero vocês no próximo capítulo! :)_

_[]'s  
__Miki._


	4. Capítulo 04

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertence ao Clamp, e não está sendo usado pela minha parte para obter renda ou qualquer outro fim lucrativo.**  
PS: A formatação ficou estranha quando fiz o upload, provavelmente pode aparecer alguma anomalia no meio, como links, trechos cortados ou repetidos, portanto, pode ser que seja necessário fazer upload desse capítulo mais algumas vezes... :(  
  
Sakura acorda no hospital, não se lembrava direito o que havia acontecido.  
- Ainda bem que você é cabeça dura.  
Ela olha para o lado e vê Shaoran sentado em uma cadeira, parecia cansado.  
- O quê houve? – perguntou tentando se sentar.  
- Simples, você acelerou com sua moto, não estava usando capacete, ia me atropelar e desistiu no último instante, jogando a moto para o lado e acabou caindo. Bateu a cabeça, quebrou uma perna e teve alguns arranhões. Por que desistiu de me atropelar?  
- Não me lembro de nada do que aconteceu. – disse Sakura.  
- Nem vem com o "quem sou eu", isso tá muito carne de vaca.  
- Cala a boca Shaoran. – disse Sakura furiosa.  
- Ainda bem que não se esqueceu do seu nome. – respondeu Shaoran mais tranquilamente e sorriu para ela.  
O sorriso dele era lindo, e ela estava caindo naquele conto novamente.  
- Agora, me conta, Sakura... O que aconteceu naquele dia? 

Sakura queria poder contar que sofreu muito depois que ele a beijou daquela maneira, mesmo não tendo sentimento nenhum por parte dele, ela gostou de ser beijada por ele, queria conhecê-lo melhor, queria se tornar a namorada daquele rebelde cabeludo... que ela se apaixonara por ele quando eram crianças e que... poderia acontecer novamente? Não, definitivamente não iria contar nada a ele.

- Esquece o que eu disse, tá bem? – pediu Sakura sorrindo.  
Shaoran não gostou muito da resposta, ele realmente queria saber se aquele beijo a ofendera tanto para pedir perdão ou alguma coisa assim.  
- Queria apagar ou ameninzar algum estrago que fiz naquela época, Sakura. Se eu puder, me diga.

Sakura olhou pela janela, as nuvens começavam a se formar, e alguns raios de sol avermelhados batiam nos edifícios deixando a cidade colorida.  
- Obrigada por ter me trazido ao hospital. – disse Sakura.  
- Falando nisso, algumas pessoas quase me mataram quando me viram te carregando...  
Sakura riu, Shaoran achou lindo o sorrisinho dela com o rosto esfolado.  
- Trabalho aqui, então me conhecem.  
- E pelo jeito, é muito querida por todos, não é?

Sakura desviou os olhos de Shaoran e olhou novamente pela janela, os raios vermelhos haviam sumido.  
- Quando se dá atenção e carinho, as pessoas sentem obrigação de retribuirem o gesto.  
Shaoran sentiu um aperto no coração ao ouvir aquelas palavras que soavam como um desabafo.  
- Você me trata mal, mas eu te trato bem. – disse Shaoran se sentando ao lado de Sakura na cama. – Não penso dessa maneira.  
Sakura riu sem se virar para ele.  
- Olha só... a vista da janela é mais interessante do que olhar para mim enquanto conversamos?  
O coração de Sakura quase parou nesse instante. Ele queria que ela olhasse para ele enquanto estavam conversando? Por que isso?  
- Não vai querer que eu olhe para você... Estou vendo pelo reflexo do vidro que estou um pouco... desfigurada.  
- Hmmm... Deixa eu ver...  
Dizendo isso, Shaoran virou o rosto de Sakura para dar uma olhadinha, se deparou com os olhos dela, eram lindos em um tom esverdeado muito brilhante, bem moldados, nunca havia reparado nisso, aliás, nunca havia reparado direito nela, apenas superficial. Reparou no rosto dela, a forma lembrava um coração, pele bem branquinha, cabelos castanhos que pediam para serem tocados, os lábios rosados que pediam para serem beijados. Olhou o pescoço, era esbelto e elegante. Sakura era um Anjo olhando de longe, analisando pertinho assim, era uma Deusa. Respirou fundo para não pensar besteiras naquele momento, mas a situação piorou ao sentir o perfume provocante que ela usava.

Sakura observava Shaoran analisar o seu rosto. Ela se lembrou de quando ele usava cabelo comprido que escondiam o seu rosto e como ela o admirou quando os viu preso, os olhos ameaçadores dele tinham um brilho sem igual, castanhos-dourados. O único pensamento que ela tinha naquele momento era de como alguém poderia ser tão lindo como ele. Só que havia um único problema nele: ele era vazio. Isso era a concepção dela sobre ele. Foi isso que ele lhe mostrou quando se conheceram e até o presente momento. Usava força para conseguir o que queria.

Shaoran não estava conseguindo mais raciocinar, inclinou a cabeça e começou a aproximar seus lábios nos dela. Mesmo com o rosto com alguns arranhões era convidativo demais para ele.  
- O que está acontecendo aqui?? – uma voz grave e muito nervosa veio da porta.  
- Nada, Tooya... – resmungou Sakura. – Ele só estava vendo como estão os meus arranhões.  
Shaoran sem entender, olhava para Sakura e olhava para o médico bravo que acabara de entrar no quarto e caminhava na direção dele.  
- Não chega perto da minha irmã! – disse Tooya furioso, tirando Shaoran de perto de Sakura pelo colarinho.  
- Solta ele Tooya! Ele me socorreu depois que caí da moto.  
- Como você caiu?? – disse Tooya bravo. – Já falei que é melhor você ter um carro do que uma moto.  
- Mas Tooya...  
- Nada de "mas". Está proibida de andar de moto, vai ficar a pé e problema seu para ir para a faculdade de e vir para cá.  
- Dr. Kinomoto – uma enfermeira bate na porta. – Emergência na sala 256.  
- Pode ir para casa, Sakura. Mas, estou de olho em vocês. – disse Tooya antes de sair do quarto.

Sakura respira fundo e se desculpa.  
- Me desculpe, mas meu irmão é sempre assim...  
- Entendo o seu irmão. – disse Shaoran arrumando a camisa. - Se eu tivesse uma irmã como você, seria como ele também.  
- Uma irmã como eu? – perguntou Sakura esperançosa.  
- Sim... – respondeu Shaoran com um sorriso maldoso. – Cabeça-dura e bobona como você.  
Sakura apenas riu e arremesssou o travesseiro em Shaoran, ele riu também.  
- "Na realidade, se eu tivesse uma irmã tão linda e bondosa como você, não sei o que eu faria..." – pensava Shaoran.

Sakura se levanta da cama, Shaoran vai em seu auxílio.  
- Vem, te ajudo a andar. – disse Shaoran enlaçando a cintura dela.  
- Não, posso andar sozinha. – disse Sakura pegando amuletas.  
- Gosta de dificultar as coisas, não é mesmo? – resmungou Shaoran, que imediatamente tirou as muletas de Sakura, não antes dela acertar uma no tornozelo dele, e a pegou no colo.  
- Me solta! Eu posso me virar sozinha!!!  
- Sei que pode, mas, não quero que faça isso enquanto eu estiver junto de você. Sou o responsável pelos seus machucados.  
- Então vai ser meu escravo enquanto estiver nessa situação. – disse Sakura em um tom maldoso.  
Shaoran riu.  
- Você não me conhece o suficiente para falar isso e não se arrepender depois...  
- Vamos ver...

Shaoran carregou Sakura até o seu carro, uma BMW Z8 preta, ela ficou impressionada.  
- Esse carro é seu ou você roubou por aí?  
- É meu. Trabalhei duro para conseguir comprá-la...  
- Que tipo de emprego você tem?  
- Algumas indústrias. – respondeu Li rapidamente e voltou para o hospital para pegar as coisas de Sakura.  
Ela agora entendia o porque dele ser vazio. Ele não precisava de mais nada, afinal, era rico e bonito, poderia ter o que quisesse sem fazer muito esforço.  
Depois de 30 minutos Shaoran chega no carro, Sakura estava impaciente pela demora dele.  
- Quase peguei um taxi para ir para casa...  
- Não tenho culpa se me pararam no corredor. Algumas enfermeiras e outras pacientes queriam saber de você...  
Sakura ficou feliz por terem se preocupado com ela.  
- Mas logo começaram a perguntar o meu nome, se tenho namorada, e coisas do gênero como sempre... – sorriu Shaoran enquanto colocava seus óculos escuros e ligava o carro.  
Sakura ficou triste de escutar que a usaram como pretexto para conversarem com Shaoran. Por um minuto ela havia se sentido especial.

- Quer dar uma volta antes de ir para casa? – perguntou Shaoran, tentando quebrar o silêncio.  
- Quero ir para casa. – respondeu Sakura olhando fixamente para um ponto do gesso da perna. – Além do mais, você parece cansado.  
- Estou exausto, querendo um bom banho... – respondeu Shaoran. – Meu pior castigo agora seria ter que andar com você por aí...  
Sakura riu das palavras de Shaoran.  
- Não vai conseguir me convencer a sair com você. Não vou sair com ninguém, não por enquanto. – respondeu Sakura rindo.  
- Então, vamos mudar o esquema... – disse Shaoran olhando para o rosto de Sakura. – Vou te sequestrar por 1 ou 2 horas...  
Sakura gelou ao escutar isso, ela não queria e não gostava de ficar sozinha com um rapaz. Shaoran em especial era perigoso para ela.  
- Está com medo de mim? – perguntou Shaoran vendo Sakura perder a cor. – Vai ter mais medo do que vou fazer com você.  
Sakura ficou estática e Shaoran ria do estado que havia deixado a pobre moça. Ela parecia que ia chorar de tanto medo. Shaoran foi dirigindo até o centro de Tomoeda, parou o carro em um beco.  
- Não se aproxime de mim!!! – disse Sakura brava.  
- Por que? O que acha que vou fazer? – disse Shaoran em um tom sensual.  
Ele soltou o cinto de segurança, se aproximou dela, a respiração dela estava forte e quente, chegou muito perto do rosto dela. Sakura apenas olhava, uma mistura de medo e atração a envolvia, ela queria que ele a beijasse, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria, pois tinha medo de se apaixonar por ele de novo. Shaoran toca o rosto dela com extremo carinho, Sakura fecha os olhos.  
- Fica quietinha... – murmurou Shaoran. – Pronto!  
Sakura abre os olhos e não acredita no que houve... Shaoran tirou uma abelhinha que tinha ficado preso no cabelo dela, e a soltou.  
- Agora ela pode ficar presa em outro cabelo por aí... – riu Shaoran.  
Sakura tinha uma mistura de alívio e decepção naquele momento. Que sentimentos mais estranhos que a rodeavam.  
Shaoran deu um pulo e saiu do carro, pegou Sakura no colo.  
- Onde está me levando? – perguntou Sakura apreensiva.  
- Não disse que fariamos algo que ia ficar com muito medo? – riu Shaoran e deu uma piscadinha para a moça em seus braços.  
Ele a levou para a pior experiência que ela poderia ter: tomar sorvete com batata frita.  
- Você come isso??? – exclamou Sakura indignada.  
- Experimenta, é bom! – disse Shaoran de boca cheia, pegando uma batata passando no sorvete e colocando na boca de Sakura.  
- Isso é... até que gostoso...  
- Não disse que ficaria com medo? Gosto de misturar comida doce com salgada.  
Sakura passou uma tarde agradável, Shaoran não era um cara tão mal quanto ela pensava, mas não poderia de forma alguma sentir nada mais que amizade por ele.

- Me conta... Por que não sai com ninguém? – perguntou Shaoran. – Não entendo isso.  
- E por que você sai com pessoas que nem conhece? – perguntou Sakura.  
- Hmmm... Para conhecê-las melhor. Encontros não significam que você vai ter que fazer coisas que não gosta. - um sorriso charmoso se forma no rosto dele. – Podemos dizer que estamos em um encontro agora...  
- Isso é um encontro ou sequestro? – riu Sakura, que estava encantada com o sorriso do seu acompanhante.  
- Está certo, isso é um sequestro... – riu Shaoran.  
- Assim é melhor. Não quero que saia boatos na faculdade que sai com você.  
- É tão ruim assim sair comigo?  
O sorriso de Sakura some naquele instante. Ela o observa.  
- Não queria dizer isso... Acho que isso até seria bom...  
- O que seria bom?  
- Você é meu escravo, certo?  
- Sim, minha mestra.  
- Vai ter que fingir que estamos saindo.  
- Não preciso fingir, estamos aqui, certo?  
- Eu queria muito que parassem de me chamar para sair, se acharem que realmente estamos saindo juntos, param de me pertubar...  
Shaoran a observa, ela parecia decidida a usar o nome dele.  
- E o que eu ganho em troca? – perguntou ele.  
- ...  
- Posso pedir alguma coisa em troca?  
Sakura ficou gelada, e se ele pedisse um beijo ou alguma coisa assim?  
- Não.  
- Eu peço alguma coisa, aí você pode ou não aceitar.  
Ela fica um pouco pensativa.  
- Está bem. – respondeu Sakura sorrindo.  
Shaoran sorri em troca, ela era realmente linda.

No caminho da casa de Sakura, eles conversam animadamente.  
- Me diz uma coisa... – diz Sakura. – Por que se importa comigo agora?  
Shaoran deu uma piscada. A pergunta o pegou meio de surpresa.  
- Como assim?  
- Você fez duas coisas ruins comigo... A primeira a 7 anos atrás e a outra hoje de manhã, me pegando pelo braço e me forçando a cair da moto... Mas, agora parece que está cuidando de mim...  
- Na realidade, não percebi.  
Shaoran não sabia o que responder, não sabia o que dizer. Lembrou-se do chocolate que comeu que estava dentro do livro...  
- "Maldito Eriol!! Foi aquele chocolate!!!" – pensou Shaoran ao se lembrar que o amigo era cheio de gracinhas e meio-bruxo.

- O que houve? – perguntou Sakura preocupada ao ver a feição de Shaoran mudar.  
- Hã?  
- Está tudo bem? Pareceu que estava preocupado agora...  
- Não é nada. - Shaoran tinha a cara mais fechada do mundo, estava louquinho para encontrar com Eriol.

Sakura começou a pensar no motivo dele ter mudado daquela maneira.  
- Você deve ser ocupado... Não vou ficar ocupando o seu tempo.  
- Não... Isto é, realmente sou um pouco ocupado com os negócios da família, mas quando estou estudando eles não me perturbam...  
- O que quero dizer... – Sakura faz uma pausa. – Não precisa ficar andando comigo, conversando comigo ou me ajudando. Deve ter coisas mais interessantes para fazer.  
- Tenho algumas coisas sim... "Preciso acertar as contas com o Eriol... Odeio quando ele me manipula assim."  
- É aquela casa! Moro ali! – gritou Sakura apontando o sobrado amarelo.  
Shaoran pára o carro, faz menção em ajudar Sakura a descer, mas ela agilmente tira as muletas e entra pelo portão.  
- Já é tarde, meu irmão deve estar em casa, muito bravo... – sorri Sakura para Shaoran. – Não falei, mas eu faço fisioterapia, então sei o que posso fazer com a perna quebrada. Não precisa se preocupar. Boa noite...  
E com essas palavras, Sakura vira de costas e vai em direção da porta.  
Shaoran não conseguiu dizer nada, ficou hipnotizado com o sorriso dela.  
- "Droga..." – resmungou Shaoran, enquanto saia da frente da casa de Sakura.

Shaoran dirigia o seu carro em direção a mansão da sua família. Não sabia se matava ou agradecia Eriol.  
- Como foi o seu dia, amigo? – pergunta Eriol em tom de deboche.  
- ...  
Eriol riu da cara que Shaoran fez.  
- O que tinha naquele chocolate? – perguntou Shaoran transtornado.  
- Ora... Tinha um mantra para resolver assuntos que não foram resolvidos... – riu Eriol. – Tem algum assunto não resolvido?  
- Você sabe que sim. Você me fala disso quase todo o santo dia.  
Eriol riu mais ainda.  
- Contou para ela?  
- Não e nem vou contar. Não vou me humilhar, mas tenho um trunfo, quem sabe eu consiga usá-lo.

- Não quero você andando com aquele moleque!! – gritava Tooya.  
- Calma Tooya... – dizia Fujitaka. – Sakura sabe se cuidar, não é?  
- A questão não é essa... Não quero que fique amiguinha daquele idiota.  
- Não sou amiguinha nem nada dele, Tooya. Ele apenas me ajudou...  
- Espero que fique assim. Não chega perto dele, entendeu?  
Sakura baixa a cabeça indicando que sim e vai para o quarto estudar. Fujitaka sente pena da filha, ela parece que está em uma luta interna.

- Não precisa ser tão duro com ela...  
- Preciso sim. Ajudei a cuidar dela, não quero que a levem assim de mão beijada.  
- O rapaz parecia ser uma boa pessoa.  
- Não gostei dele. – resmungou Tooya pegando uma maçã da fruteira e a mordendo com violência.  
- Você já estava namorando a Kaho na idade dela, lembra? Me casei com sua mãe, quando ela tinha a idade de Sakura também... Ela nunca saiu com ninguém ou teve um namorado...  
- Eu sei, mas eu também sei o que é bom para ela.  
- Entendo a sua preocupação, mas acho que assim não vai ajudar muito a situação da sua irmã...  
Dizendo essas palavras, Fujitaka saiu do recinto e foi para a cozinha, havia uma lasagna no forno.

- Quebrou a perna?  
- Sim Tomoyo... Mas, não foi nada de grave. – dizia Sakura ao telefone. – Só que agora o Tooya me proibiu de andar de moto...  
- Acho que é melhor assim, pode perder a vida na próxima vez.  
- Mas, me conta uma coisa... Como começou o seu relacionamento com o Eriol?

_Flashback  
Eriol havia pego Tomoyo na mansão Daidouji. Ela havia mencionado um restaurante italiano.  
A conversa até o restaurante foi sem problemas, conversaram apenas para ouvir a voz um do outro e se conhecerem um pouquinho mais.  
Após a calma refeição, Eriol pergunta:  
- O que falou sobre mim para Sakura?  
Uma música linda começou tocar, convidativa para os casais apaixonados. Eriol se levanta sem esperar a resposta de Tomoyo.  
- Me concede esta dança?  
Tomoyo sorri e pega na mão de seu parceiro e caminham de mãos dadas em direção dos outros casais que dançavam.  
- Me conta... – sussurra Eriol no ouvido de Tomoyo.  
- Contei como o admirava...  
- Me admira?  
- Sim... – sussurrou Tomoyo, deixando Eriol arrepiado. – Adorei sua música...  
- Apenas isso?  
- Não, também contei em como o acho charmoso...  
Eriol pára de dançar, puxa Tomoyo para mais perto de si.  
- Não vou ficar aqui em Tomoeda por muito tempo...  
- Eu sei...  
- Não quero uma aventura com você... Você é especial...  
- Obrigada pela consideração... Também o considero especial...  
- Estava dividido entre me aproximar de você ou ficarmos apenas amigos, mas, acho que...  
- Também quero tentar, Eriol... Se nos machucar, não nos arrependeremos no final..._

Com essas palavras, Tomoyo fecha os olhos, sente a respiração e o calor vindo do corpo de Eriol, que parecia segurar em suas mãos uma jóia preciosa e frágil. Docemente curvou o corpo e beijou carinhosamente os lábios de Tomoyo, que retribui o carinho recebido.  
- Tomoyo!! – suspirou Sakura. – Que lindo!!  
- Eriol é muito romântico e cavalheiro também...  
- Que sorte a sua, espero que dê tudo certo entre vocês...  
- Eu também espero. Espero também que dê certo entre você e o Shaoran.  
- Não tem o que dar certo entre nós. – resmungou Sakura. – Não temos nada em comum, e o Tooya vai ficar de olho em mim.  
Tomoyo riu da prima.  
- Ele vai te proteger sempre, Sakura. Por ele, você morreria solteira e viraria freira.  
Sakura suspira, ela escutou passos vindo em direção do seu quarto.  
- Preciso desligar... Acho que ele vai vir aqui me dar bronca... Boa noite, Tomoyo.  
- Boa noite, Sakura. Amanhã eu passo aí para te pegar.  
- Obrigada!

Assim que Sakura desliga o telefone, Tooya aparece.  
- Com quem estava conversando?  
- Com a Tomoyo. Ela não sabia da minha perna.  
Tooya se senta na cama, aperta as mãos e olha para Sakura.  
- Olha, eu sei que sou duro com você, mas, me preocupo com você. Sei que é madura e sabe o que quer, mas, tem coisas na vida que você não sabe ainda.  
- Já sei... Eu sou boba demais...  
- Não. É boazinha demais, e não vê a maldade nas pessoas.  
Sakura se assusta com o que o seu irmão diz. Era a primeira vez que ele não vinha ofendê-la.  
- Boazinha?  
- Sim, inocente é melhor. Você não percebe quando as pessoas se aproximam com propósitos ruins.  
- Obrigada por se preocupar comigo, mas, sabe o que eu faço?  
- Não sei.  
- Não me aproximo de ninguém, não porque você não me deixa, mas porque não quero.  
Tooya respira aliviado, para ela era a melhor saída, se fosse para ele não. Mas, não iria falar nada, não queria que sua irmãzinha saísse com ninguém.  
- Pensava que uma monstrenga não tinha juízo, mas estou aprendendo mais hoje...  
- Não me chama de monstrenga!!!  
- Tá bom, monstrenga!!  
- ...  
- Mas, falando sério, se precisar de algo, alguém para conversar, um apoio, ou alguém para quebrar a cara de um idiota que fica te importunando, sabe que estou sempre por perto. Me procure.  
Tooya pega as mãos de Sakura e sorri. Ela sorri para o irmão, estava feliz por ele se preocupar com ela daquela maneira.  
- Nosso pai realmente é sábio... – murmura Tooya. – Agradeça aos céus por termos um pai assim.  
- Agradeço aos céus por ter uma família assim...

Com isso, Tooya ajuda Sakura a se levantar e ir jantar.

No dia seguinte, Tomoyo passou cedinho na casa de Sakura para irem para a faculdade. Após 15 minutos Shaoran aparece.  
- A Sakura já foi para a faculdade... – disse Fujitaka.  
- Mas tinhamos combinado... Que droga... – reclama Shaoran.  
Shaoran agradece a atenção de Fujitaka e vai em direção à faculdade.

Sakura estava saindo do carro, com a ajuda de Tomoyo quando ela vê uma sombra no chão, olha para cima e vê um Li muito nervoso.  
- Acordei cedo para te pegar, e você nem ao menos me espera! – grita Shaoran.  
- Bom dia. – disse Sakura saindo do carro e pegando as muletas com Tomoyo.  
- Bom dia, Li... – diz Tomoyo, achando engraçada a situação.  
Sakura começa a andar apoiada na muleta, Shaoran tenta pegá-la no colo, mas, ela acerta a muleta na cabeça dele.  
- O que está fazendo? Você é maluca??  
- Não preciso de ajuda! Já disse.  
- Ontem não foi nada para você? – fala Li em um tom tão alto que foi impossível as pessoas ao redor não terem escutado.  
- Não aconteceu nada ontem... – murmurou Sakura, que acerta a canela dele com a muleta. – Shhh! Não fala alto!!!  
- Vocês sairam ontem? – perguntou Tomoyo.  
- Não... Ele me sequestrou... – murmurou Sakura vermelha.  
Shaoran riu, Sakura ameaçou acertar a muleta em um lugar impróprio.  
- Mais uma gracinha... E vai ser a última!! – disse Shaoran bravo.  
Tomoyo riu da maneira como os dois mostravam afeto um pelo outro.  
- Ah! O Eriol está me esperando... Até daqui a pouco! – disse Tomoyo rindo e foi correndo para o campus.

Sakura estava olhando com cara de boba para Shaoran e ele fazia o mesmo para ela.  
- Teimosa, vou te ajudar a ir para a sua sala de aula. – falou Shaoran muito bravo. – E se tentar me acertar de novo, prometo que vai ser a última vez... Quebro os seus dois braços.  
- Até parece... – disse Sakura. – Se quer me ajudar, então, leva as minhas coisas, deixa que vou andando.

Shaoran carregava o material e a bolsa de Sakura para a sala de aula. Sakura caminhava devagar, concentrada em seus movimentos para não se cansar muito e não perder o equilíbrio, queria mostrar que poderia andar sozinha. Ela nem percebeu os olhares assustados dos outros alunos, mas, Shaoran percebeu.  
- Os seus fans estão ficando decepcionados, Sakura.  
- Que fans? Não tenho nenhum.

Shaoran olhava para os lados, e reconhecia alguns que sempre paravam Sakura os observarem.  
- Sakura, você tem celular?  
- Tenho sim. Tá na bolsa...  
Shaoran abriu a bolsa de Sakura e pegou o celular, diante dos protestos dela.  
- Deixei o meu número aqui, se precisar, me ligue.  
- Que droga! Não vou te ligar!!  
- Ah, mas eu vou... Vai saber que sou eu agora pelo identificador de chamada.  
- Mas não vou atender.  
- Sua teimosa! Quero ver quando precisar ir para algum lugar e tiver uma escada gigante como essa...  
Sakura olhou para a frente e viu a escada que tinha subir para ir no prédio, ia ser difícil subir tudo aquilo sem uma rampa para deficientes.  
- Aiaiaiai...  
- Quer uma ajuda?  
Sakura e Shaoran olham para trás, para ver de quem era a voz calma que estava oferecendo ajuda. Ela sorri para o homem que se aproximava.  
- Quero!!  
Shaoran ficou intrigado com o sorriso que Sakura abriu para aquele estranho. Era um rapaz magro, um pouco mais velho que ele, usava óculos. O rapaz pegou Sakura delicadamente no colo, pegou as muletas, colocou em baixo do braço e começou a subir as escadas. Sakura parecia feliz.  
- Obrigada, Yukito!  
- De nada. O Tooya me contou o que houve ontem de tarde, não consegui te ver no quarto...  
- Ah, fui embora rapidinho.  
- Você deve ser amigo da Sakura. – disse Yukito amavelmente. – Obrigado por estar ajudando-a.  
- Se ela me deixasse ajudar...  
- Cala a boca Shaoran! – falou Sakura brava, mas olhou para Yukito novamente e sorriu.

Shaoran queria simplesmente quebrar todos os ossos desse tal Yukito... mas, por que? Uma vozinha não parava de ecoar na sua cabeça, perguntando por que ele queria fazer isso com esse estranho.

Quando deixaram Sakura na sala de aula, Shaoran fez sinal para Yukito.  
- Como você consegue ajudá-la sem apanhar? – perguntou Shaoran.  
- Apanhar? Sakura é uma menina muito doce, não faria isso com ninguém...  
Shaoran não tinha explicação para a atitude de Sakura... a não ser que... Ela estava apaixonada por esse magrela!!  
- Ela não me deixa ajudá-la, com muito esforço ela me deixou carregar o material dela.  
- Ela vai precisar de sua ajuda para poder andar por aí. – riu Yukito, deu uma piscadinha e continuou. – Eu vou dar uma bronca nela.  
- Não! Se ela quiser, eu a ajudo. Fica a critério dela.  
- Gosta dela, não é?  
- Hã? Impossível...  
- Conversa com ela... Sakura é uma garota muito compreensiva.

Dizendo isso, Yukito deu um tapinha nas costas de Shaoran e foi embora.  
- Shaoran?  
Uma garota de cabelos longos vestindo um vestido de alças veio na direção dele.  
- Oi Yuuko...  
- Vai poder me ajudar a ler aquele livro depois?  
- Posso sim. Só preciso resolver um assunto... Me espera um pouco...

Shaoran foi para a sala de Sakura, tinha uns 10 minutos antes de começar a aula dela.  
- Sakura?  
Sakura estava sentada, algumas colegas estavam conversando com ela, provavelmente sobre a perna. Ele começou se aproximar da mesa dela, as amigas deram uma risadinha e sairam de perto de Sakura.  
- Será que pode me dizer uma coisa?  
- Depende.  
- Ontem, estava tudo bem, depois... Você ficou estranha...  
Sakura riu dele.  
- Você que ficou estranho. Não quero ser um estorvo na sua vida...  
- Fiquei estranho?  
- Sim, estavamos conversando, de repente, você fechou a cara.  
- Ah!! Desculpe, estava pensando em uma coisa naquela hora... Não era sobre você, mas, no chocolate que o Eriol colocou dentro do dicionário.  
Sakura sorriu aliviada.  
- Então não está bravo comigo?  
- É claro que não... Ou melhor... Estou bravo por estar me ignorando.  
- Me desculpe por ter te julgado sem perguntar.  
Shaoran sorri ao ver o sorriso de Sakura, era fácil conversar com ela. Podiam ser grandes amigos.  
- Preciso ir, sua aula já vai começar. – disse Shaoran vendo o professor entrar na sala de aula. – Se precisar de mim, me liga, ok!  
Ele sai correndo, acenando para Sakura. Ao sair da porta, Yuuko agarra o braço dele e vão em direção da biblioteca.  
- "Que droga! Ele mal sai da minha frente e já está flertando com outra menina!!"  
Sakura ficou indignada ao terminar esse pensamento. Estava com ciúmes?

* * *

_Hi ! Como estão?_

_As coisas estão começando a se desenrolar por um lado, mas, complicar por outro. Que coisa!! Hehehe, estou adorando escrever essa fict ;)_

Gostaram da crueldade que fiz no capítulo passado? Acho que teve bastante gente que queria me bater naquela hora, ou pelo menos me chacoalhar pelo pescoço XD Mas, não se preocupem, vão ter outras oportunidades :) Desculpem por esse capítulo estar fraquinho, na realidade, queria explicar várias coisas, e acho que não sei se me sai muito bem...

Obrigada de coração pelas reviews, de verdade mesmo!! Estou usando bastante os comentários para aprimorar e melhorar alguns trechos que já escrevi, assim, vou adaptando e melhorando ;)  
Anygiel MG - Oi!!! Então, estamos empatadas... Faço isso também... :( Fico contente de estar acompanhando a fict desde o primeiro capítulo ;) Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo :) E super obrigada por ter deixado uma review!!

MeRRy-aNNe - Olá!! Please, não me mata!!! Atualizei a fict!!! Mereço misericórdia!!! - Hehehe... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, e muito obrigada por estar acompanhando a fict :)

Lan Ayath - Yo!! Quando der, dá uma olhadinha nos reviews da sua fict :) Senti uma intenção assassina outro dia... Não sei por que... :) Você também queria me matar?? 0.o Hehehe, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, e muito obrigada pela review ;)

Pety - Nihau!! Então, algumas coisas na vida, marcam a gente de uma forma bem forte. O primeiro beijo, vejo como uma dessas coisas... Se a Corp-chan não tivesse escrito uma fict sobre uma aposta, ia colocar uma coisa que aconteceu comigo também... Meu primeiro beijo foi uma aposta (que ódio!!! Me senti o pior lixo que poderia existir!!), então, resolvi colocar esse fato, não exatamente como aconteceu comigo, só que de uma maneira mais engraçada (confusa), e romântica ;) Então, estava sentindo intenções assassinas... Você não queria me matar, né?! o.0 - hehehe... Obrigada por estar acompanhando a fict e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo ;)

Kirisu-chan - Hello! A Sakura é bem ingênua, ela está tentando se proteger, não deixando brechas para que possam machucá-la ou tirarem proveito dela, em todos os sentindos. Disse tudo do Li :) Está lendo "Tsubasa Revonoir Chronics"? Ele tá maravilhoso também!!! Obrigada por estar acompanhando a fict e pela review!! :)

Cherry-Hi - Hi!!! A Sakura não sabe não (tão tapada, coitada...), ela acha que ele pode ter planos mirabolantes que possam machucá-la de novo, não tiro a sua razão, a Sakura aqui é uma Ostra :D Ah, não se preocupe em colocar reviews, fico realmente lisonjeada por ter reviews na fict, mas, eu fico mais feliz em saber que tem gente lendo, acho isso incrível!! Consegui surpreendê-la(o.0)?! Que coisa!! Espero que tenha tido intenções assassinas também ;) Obrigada pela review e por estar acompanhando o desenrolar dessa enrolada fict ;)

Então, até a próxima!!  
[]'s  
Miki.


	5. Capítulo 05

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertence ao Clamp, e não está sendo usado pela minha parte para obter renda ou qualquer outro fim lucrativo. **

Tomoyo e Eriol foram na sala de Sakura para almoçarem. Sakura estava se sentindo peixe fora d'agua...  
- Me diz uma coisa, Sakura... – disse Eriol rindo. – Como foi o seu dia ontem, fora a perna quebrada?  
- Foi normal... – respondeu Sakura sem dar muita importância.  
- Desistiu de fazer o Shaoran se apaixonar por você? – Insistiu Eriol.  
- Nem cogitei a idéia. – respondeu Sakura sem desviar sua atenção da comida.  
- Por que? – perguntou Tomoyo.  
- Sabe, ele iria aprender muito com você... – disse Eriol. – Percebeu que ele dá atenção para todas as meninas?  
Sakura fez um sim com a cabeça, lembrou-se de quantas vezes e quantas garotas passeavam com ele, que parecia que sair fumaça de tanto ciúmes.  
- Ele as deixa apaixonadas, parece até que é por diversão... Brinca com sentimentos... – disse Eriol em um tom maldoso.  
Sakura levantou a cabeça furiosa... Ele havia feito isso com ela 7 anos atrás.  
- Dê a ele o próprio remédio... – sorriu Eriol.  
- Não consigo fazer isso... – respondeu Sakura. – Se eu pudesse, eu faria.  
- Então, tenta que você consegue. – disse Tomoyo se divertindo e imaginando que poderia filmar a sua prima. – Lembra de quando você queria ser atriz? Você consegue representar bem qualquer papel!!  
Sakura achou engraçado Tomoyo ter se lembrado da época que ela queria ser atriz.  
Tomoyo cochichou no ouvido de Sakura:  
- Faça a sua vingança...  
Os olhos de Sakura ficaram decididos, queria se vingar de Shaoran, pelo que ele fez com ela 7 anos atrás. Eriol estranhou o comportamento de Sakura.  
- Ela está voltando a ser o que era... – murmurou Tomoyo a Eriol. – Depois te conto...

Sakura voltava para a sala de aula apoiada na muleta, Kaname se aproximou.  
- Quer uma ajuda, Sakura?  
- Ah, não obrigada. Eu consigo me locomover direitinho.  
- Vai ser sua própria cobaia na recuperação de seus movimentos?  
- Hahaha, vou sim.

Shaoran observava Sakura conversar com o rapaz no corredor, sem saber o porque, ele ficou escondido, apenas observando e com muita raiva dela.  
- "Por que ela tem que dar bola para esse palhaço?!".

De repente, um rapaz chegou perto de Sakura. Ele já havia visto aquele cara antes, mas parecia que ele estava de mal humor.  
- Kinomoto.  
- Ishida? O que houve? – perguntou Sakura.  
- Chupou limão? – riu Kaname.  
- Quero falar com você. – disse Ishida, parecia estar muito bravo. – Sai Kaname.  
Ishida acompanhava Sakura no corredor, ele viu uma das salas vazias e a empurrou para dentro, Shaoran viu e começou a andar rapidamente para lá.

- Por que fez isso? – perguntou Sakura um pouco nervosa.  
- Ouvi dizer que saiu com um cara ontem. Por que não saiu comigo?  
- Não sai... E-ele me levou para casa, depois que sai do hospital...  
- Eu vi vocês dois! Você sabe que eu gosto de você, e quero que seja a minha namorada, fui honesto com você, mas, você...  
- Sempre falei que somos apenas amigos, nada a mais e nada a menos! Nunca prometi que ia gostar de você de outra maneira! Agora me deixa ir.  
- Só vou te deixar sair se me der um beijo...  
Sakura se assustou com o pedido. Olhou o rosto de Ishida, ficou com um pouco de nojo, mas beijou a bochecha dele rapidamente.  
- Quero um beijo de verdade. – disse Ishida pegando Sakura pelo braço.  
- Ai... – choramingou Sakura ao ter o braço pressionado em cima de um arranhão.

- Você está aqui!! – gritou Shaoran, ao abrir a porta de sopetão. – Estava te procurando Sakura, precisa ir ao médico, lembra da sua consulta?  
- S-Shaoran... – murmurou Sakura com lágrimas nos olhos devido a dor.  
- O que fez com ela? – falou Shaoran bravo.  
- Não fiz nada. Quem é você para entrar assim, seu intrometido? – falou Ishida em um tom ameaçador, olhou para o rosto de Shaoran e se lembrou. – Você estava com ela ontem...  
- Não é da sua conta. – respondeu Sakura. – Ishida, não quero sair com você, não quero mais a sua amizade também.  
- Mas, Sakura...  
Ishida se aproximou de Sakura, mas Shaoran a puxou para perto de si, e a abraçou.  
- Vamos agora... – disse Shaoran caminhando lentamente para trás, protegendo Sakura.  
Ela estava se sentindo protegida, Shaoran a ajudou mais uma vez. Respirou alivida e sentiu o perfume dele... como estava se sentindo bem naquele momento...

- Acho que tenho que te levar a um médico de verdade... Ele te machucou? – perguntou Shaoran novamente para Sakura.  
- Ele apertou o meu braço...  
- E eu pensando que era sério, ia até te levar ao médico... – disse irônico. - E precisa chorar por ele apenas ter apertado o seu braço?  
Sakura ficou ofendida, deu a entender que ele a estava chamando de fresca.  
- Obrigada por ter me ajudado. Agora preciso ir.

Ele a pegou no colo, colocou as muletas debaixo do braço e foi andando em outra direção, chamando a atenção mais uma vez.  
- Onde está me levando? – sussurrou Sakura sem graça.  
- Enfermaria.

Eles entram na enfermaria, Shaoran chama por alguém que possa dar uma olhada em Sakura, mas ninguém responde.  
- Bom, vou ter que ver o seu machucado, já que não tem ninguém aqui...  
- Não precisa, eu...  
- Não precisa ter medo, sempre me machucava, então, sei fazer curativos, até dar pontos.  
- Como aprendeu?  
- Sou um artista marcial... Na época que me conheceu, 7 anos atrás, eu estava voltando de um treinamento, fiquei alguns anos em retiro apenas para treinar e me fortalecer.

Sakura ficou fascinada com o comecinho da história da vida de Shaoran, saber um pouco mais da vida dele, e nem percebeu que ele estava abrindo alguns botões da blusa que vestia.  
- Ei!! – gritou Sakura segurando a blusa. – O que está fazendo???  
- Não dá para ver o braço perto do ombro puxando a manga.  
- Não precisa ver, eu já disse...  
Não conseguiu terminar a frase, Shaoran puxou a blusa dela do lado do pescoço.  
- Viu? Assim posso ver o seu machucado, sem ver coisas que acho que não queira que eu veja. – disse Shaoran, e analisando o braço machucado de Sakura. – Isso aqui tá feio... Tá esfolado e infeccionado. Não acho que limpar apenas vai resolver.  
- Tá mesmo... – concordou Sakura. – Acho que vou ter que tomar antibiótico...  
Shaoran chegou mais perto para analisar o ferimento, seu pescoço estava próximo do rosto de Sakura, a camisa estava meio aberta, ele olhava atentamente o braço, os rostos estavam a poucos centímetros. Sakura estava ficando perdida em pensamentos estranhos. Queria estar nos braços dele, tocar naquele corpo, mas não queria sofrer novamente. Recuperando um pouco o pensamento lógico, perguntou:  
- Me conte sobre seu treinamento...  
- Ah... Então, fiquei 3 anos em treinamento nas montanhas da China, a minha família descende de um clan famoso na China, isso desde a época do primeiro imperador, minha família sempre ocupou cargos de confiança, e o nome nunca foi manchado. Então, para manter essas tradições, precisei me desligar da civilização e ir em campo de treinamento, aprendi a arte da luta, da guerra, a amar a natureza, mas isso me custou algumas coisas, uma delas foi a de conviver em comunidade. 7 anos atrás vim estudar aqui em Tomoeda, mas, não sabia conversar direito mais. Como me tratavam como um selvagem na China e isso seria mal para o nome da minha família, resolveram me mandar para cá. Estava revoltado naquela época.

Sakura escutava a história, peças de quebra-cabeças estavam sendo encaixados, clareando o passado que ocorreu na vida dos dois.

- Deixou o cabelo crescer porque estava longe?  
- Sim, e furei a orelha porque me proibiram. Estava realmente odiando tudo o que estava acontecendo na minha vida. Meus amigos na escola estavam em outras classes e séries, eu estava 3 anos atrasado, e precisava recuperar esse tempo. Me mandaram para cá, pedi para que me transferirem de volta, mas me mandaram para a Inglaterra.  
- E descontou a sua raiva em mim naquela época...

Shaoran baixou a cabeça, foi pegar uma compressa para colocar no machucado de Sakura.  
- Não queria ter descontado raiva em ninguém... Me desculpe...  
- Você foi cruel comigo.  
- Eu sei...

Ele pegou a muleta de Sakura e a entregou para ela.  
- Pode me bater, se quiser...  
- Não quero bater em você.  
Com isso, Sakura deixou a muleta cair no chão, mas, caiu bem em cima do pé de Shaoran.

- AAAAA!!! Eu sabia que você queria me bater!!!  
- Não queria! Me desculpe, foi sem querer!!  
- Que nada, você queria me acertar, me pegar desprevinido!!!  
- Queria não!!!!  
Shaoran ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo, sentiu alívio por ter contado a Sakura, mas o seu pé estava doendo. Sakura ria das gracinhas que ele fazia.

- Sei que não vai me desculpar, mas, quero dizer que...  
- Quero colocar uma pedra nisso. Pode ser?  
- Pode... mas, só queria dizer que meu dedão do pé nunca mais será o mesmo... – terminou Shaoran fazendo beicinho.  
- Seu bobo... – disse Sakura dando um tapinha no braço dele. Pela primeira vez, Sakura encostou um dedo nele e viu que a musculatura do braço dele era rígida, ele deveria ser realmente muito forte.

Resoluto, ele a levou para o hospital para verem os arranhões. Após medicada, ela ficaria para o seu trabalho.  
- Passo aqui depois para te pegar. – disse Shaoran gentilmente.  
- Vou embora com o meu irmão. Não se preocupe.  
- Está bem, mas, se precisar, tem o meu número. Enquanto tiver esse gesso na perna, é minha obrigação te ajudar.  
- Ah, tá bom! Amanhã você começará o seu trabalho como meu escravo...  
- He! He! He! Pelo jeito, vou sofrer um pouquinho...

Shaoran volta para a faculdade, teria aulas de tarde. Como sempre, algumas garotas foram conversar com ele no corredor, até a sala de aula.

- Você sumiu, Shaoran... – perguntou uma garota.  
- Ah, levei a Sakura no hospital. Ontem entrei na frente da moto dela, e para não me atropelar ela se jogou junto com a moto. Então, estou tomando conta dela até ela tirar o gesso.  
- Como você é gentil! – indagou a garota.  
- Não acho que ela seja uma boa pessoa assim... – disse Arimi chegando perto do grupo.  
- Como assim? – perguntou Shaoran.  
- Ora, ela está se aproveitando de você. Ela não gostava de andar de moto, andava porque precisava se locomover, mas não tem dinheiro para comprar um carro. Deve usar o irmão como desculpa agora para não fazer alguma coisa.... Eu a conheço desde os 15 anos, estudamos juntas.  
- Ela é assim? – perguntou Shaoran assustado.  
- Ah, ela é aproveitadora demais. Ela precisa trabalhar para conseguir se manter, os pais dela descobriram alguma coisa dela, acho que ela se drogava ou alguma coisa assim, então, eles não dão dinheiro para ela. Ela vendeu quase tudo que tem na casa para se manter, pegou jóias da mãe dela e vendeu, inclusive comprei uma delas, mas devolvi ao irmão dela quando descobri que eram roubadas...  
- Credo!  
Arimi estava conseguindo convencer todas as garotas que Sakura era uma pessoa terrível, Shaoran queria tirar suas próprias conclusões, mas ficaria mais atento.Após a aula, Shaoran estava saindo da sala, iria buscar Sakura no hospital, mesmo sabendo que o irmão dela a levaria para casa. Passar apenas por passar, já que era pertinho de um supermercado.  
- Onde vai agora, Shaoran? – pergunta Arimi chegando perto do moço, pegando o braço dele.  
- Vou para o supermercado.  
- Ah! Eu também precisava ir em um... Quero fazer uns docinhos, mas estou sem os ingredientes. Gosta de docinhos? – perguntou Arimi docemente.  
- Gosto sim.  
- Se me der um carona, trago uns para você amanhã... Que tal?  
- Por mim, está ótimo! – sorriu Shaoran. – Mas, não tem problema para você?  
- É claro que não! Sou somente eu em casa... Sou de outra cidade, e moro aqui sozinha...  
- Tá bom, então vamos... – disse Shaoran dando uma piscadinha.  
  
Arimi ficou impressionada com o carro de Shaoran, mas, não mencionou nada a respeito. Ela achou que além de combinar com Shaoran, ela também combinva com o carro. A garota não era tão popular, pois era oferecida, mas era uma garota linda, rosto pequeno e delicado, olhos meigos, azuis profundos – apesar que havia controvérsias se eles eram verdadeiros – um corpo escultural – que também havia controvérsias – cabelos curtos em um tom de vermelho, que eram visivelmente tingidos.  
- Gostaria de poder andar mais com você na faculdade... – disse Arimi.  
- Ah é?!  
- Você é muito legal!  
- Obrigado, a sua compania também é bem agradável.  
  
Shaoran parou o carro no hospital. Arimi fez uma cara estranha.  
- Por que viemos ao hospial? – perguntou a moça torcendo o nariz.  
- Apenas para eu checar se a Sakura tem como ir embora...  
- Vai ser um problema se tiver que levá-la... No seu carro só cabem 2 pessoas...  
  
Shaoran deu um tapa na testa, como era idiota, seu carro só permitia 1 passageiro e o motorista. Daria um jeito se precisasse.  
- Shaoran? – disse Sakura ao vê-lo entrar no hospital, com Arimi pendurada no braço dele.  
- Oi, queria apenas checar se estava tudo bem. Vou no supermercado ao lado, e não custava dar uma olhadinha.  
- Estou bem. – respondeu Sakura em um tom mais agressivo. – Agora pode ir.  
- Não está doendo o pé?  
- Não. Agora vai, você já tá me enchendo. – respondeu Sakura nervosa, sem saber exatamente o motivo.  
  
Arimi sorriu ao ver o ciúmes que estava provocando em Sakura.  
- O que você tem, Kinomoto? – perguntou Arimi inocentemente. – Parece brava...  
Sakura apenas se limitou a se sentar em uma cadeira.  
- Não é nada. Estou cansada.  
- Quer uma carona do Shaoran? – perguntou Arimi. – Eu fico aqui esperando, você a leva, já adianto as compras no supermercado e depois vamos ao meu aparamento...  
  
Dava para ver fumacinha saindo do nariz de Sakura de tão irritada que ela ficou.  
- "Shaoran, seu idiota! Idiota! Idiota!!" – dizia Sakura para si mesma.  
- Humm... Pode ser... – respondeu ele extendendo a mão para Sakura. – Vamos Sakura?  
Ela se limitou a olhar para outro lugar, e responder:  
- Não obrigada. Vou com o meu irmão.  
- Se é assim que quer, vou indo então...  
  
Shaoran começou a caminhar para sair de perto de Sakura, mas, ela foi se levantar da cadeira, pegou a muleta e deu uma rasteira nele, que se espatifou no chão.  
- Shaoran!! – gritou Arimi.  
- Oh... Você se machucou? – perguntou Sakura inocente, se levantando da cadeira e indo na direção dele. – A muleta escorregou da minha mão...  
- Entendo que a muleta tenha escorregado da sua mão... Mas... Poderia tirá-la das minhas costas para eu me levantar?  
A cena era ilária, Shaoran estava espatifado no chão, Sakura e Arimi estavam ao seu redor, Arimi com as mãos na boca horrorizada, Sakura estava apoiada nas 2 muletas, mas uma delas estava sobre as costas dele.  
  
Rindo muito por dentro, Sakura tira o apoio das costas dele, e pede desculpas.  
- Você me paga... – cochicha ele ao se levantar, no ouvido de Sakura.  
- Não fiz nada... – cochicha ela de volta antes que ele endireitasse o corpo.

Quando não pode mais ver Arimi e Shaoran, Sakura sentou novamente para rir do que havia feito. Não entendia direito, mas, estava com um ódio mortal dele.

Após 3 horas de espera, Tooya aparece e eles vão para casa.

Nesse meio tempo, Shaoran e Arimi haviam feito compras, pareciam um verdadeiro casal. Ele a leva para o apartamento dela, e recusa o convite para entrar um pouquinho.  
- Tenho assuntos a resolver essa noite... – limitou-se ele.  
- Entendo... Então, boa noite... – respondeu Arimi curvando o rosto esperando um beijo dele.  
- Boa noite! – respondeu ele sorrindo e entrou no carro, fingindo não perceber o que a garota queria.  
  
Arimi subiu contente por ver que estava provocando Sakura.  
- Você vai ficar sem ele, Sakurinha... – sorriu ela.

Sakura chegou em casa, subiu as escadas devagar, devido ao gesso, mas a cada passo a casa estremecia.

- É uma monstrenga mesmo... – murmurou Tooya.  
Com apenas um olhar que Sakura fez ao irmão, fez com que ele caisse sentado no sofá.  
- Oi filha... – disse Fujitaka sorridente.  
- O-I P-A-I. – respondeu Sakura em um tom bravo.  
Esperou ela fechar a porta do quarto, e perguntou a Tooya:  
- O que houve? – perguntou Fujitaka quase em um sussurro.  
- Não sei... – respondeu Tooya em um tom tão baixo quanto a do pai. – Mas fiquei com medo que ela demolisse a casa com esses passos de monstrenga...  
- EU NÃO SOU MONSTRENGA!!! – gritou Sakura ao abrir a porta do quarto enfurecida, com uma boca enooorme.  
  
No quarto, Sakura dizia para si mesma.  
- Acalme-se... Mas, ele me paga... Acalme-se... Acalme-se... Vou quebrar todos os ossos dele... Acalme-se... Mas, por que eu tô brava!!???  
  
Sem entender o porque de estar brava, ela vai tomar seu banho e depois jantar. Afinal, não era problema dela se Shaoran queria a atenção de todas as garotas que estivessem perto, ela apenas não deveria cair nessa rede.  
  
Shaoran passa na casa de Sakura para levá-la a faculdade. Desta vez ela precisou esperá-lo, pois Tomoyo pegaria carona com o Eriol.  
- Aii... meu joelho... – choramingava Shaoran. – Um ser desastrado me passou uma rasteira ontem...  
- Ué... Você não é um artista marcial? Não tem reflexos? – riu Sakura.  
- Reflexo é uma coisa, ser o Homem Aranha é outra...  
- Mas, foi sem querer. – disse Sakura segurando o riso.  
- Sei. Tem muita coisa que acontece sem querer. – respondeu Shaoran se limitando a apenas dirigir, olhando atentamente a rua.  
  
Ele viu um prédio que estava sendo lavado com jato d'água, passou do lado, respingos de água suja voaram em cima dos dois, mas principalmente em Sakura.  
Sakura deu um gritinho de susto ao sentir a água gelada e suja caindo em sua pele. Shaoran riu.  
- Foi sem querer... – respondeu ele.  
- ...  
Shaoran começou a percorrer o olhar pelo corpo de Sakura. A água havia colado a blusa ao corpo, ela nunca usava nada ousado, mas, agora ele conseguia ver o contorno e as curvas. A distração quase o levou a um acidente.  
- "Se eu tivesse batido o carro, ia custar caro para ela..." - pensou consigo rindo e imaginando o que poderia fazer com Sakura em seus braços.  
  
Chegando na faculdade, algumas pessoas estava esperando Sakura no estacionamento.  
- Sakura! Você tem que nos ajudar!! – pediu uma garota.  
- Soubemos que você fazia parte do clube de teatro na escola, e estamos precisando de mais um membro para a nossa peça... – disse um garoto.  
- Mas... Mas... – tentava falar Sakura.  
- Se não apresentarmos uma peça, o nosso clube não terá mais um espaço... – explicou outra garota.  
  
Sakura se lembrou da sua dificuldade na escola, e como membros eram raros, resolveu ajudar.  
- Podem contar comigo! E com o Shaoran também!! – disse Sakura entusiasmada.  
- E-e-eu?? – respondeu Shaoran. – Não me põe nesse rolo.  
- Você pode ajudar, não precisa atuar. – respondeu Sakura. – É meu escravo, não é? – cochichou.  
Shaoran suspirou, bagunçou mais ainda os cabelos, e caminhava naquela roda de pessoas estranhas.  
- Que peça vão fazer? – perguntou Sakura.   
- A Bela Adormecida. – responderam.

* * *

_  
Hi Pessoal!! Como estão?_

_Está enrolado demais? Faz parte... mas, prometo ser menos enrolada do que o Dragon Ball Z e GT :)_

_Estou tentando atualizar a fict 2 vezes por semana, uma na segunda e outra entre quinta e sexta-feira, assim, posso enrolar vocês 2 vezes por semana XD _

_Peço humildes desculpas se estiver ruim o capítulo, estou com problemas de vocabulário... Acho que preciso ler mais... ;)_

_Yay! Quantas reviews adoráveis!!! Obrigada pela paciência e por estarem acompanhando a fic ;)_

_Cherry-Hi - Hi!!!! Fico realmente lisonjeada quando uma das minhas autoras favoritas escreve uma review! A mudança da relação dos dois é interessante, mas, esses dois não são tão constantes... Mudança da água para o vinho e depois pode virar café-com-leite, ou quem sabe... ah... deixa para lá... Então, se eu falar demais, vou estragar qualquer surpresa... ;) Obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic XD_

_Pety - Oi!!! É sim!! Os dois tem gênios bem fortes e diferentes, se entram em uma briga é para ganhar, não importa como ;) Realmente, esses homens... Tinha um ódio mortal quando estava gostando de um cara, e ele ficava dando em cima de todas que apareciam na frente (#$%!)... Anyway, queria que o Li fosse como um cara normal, e não um super-maduro-maravilhoso cara que só existe em sonhos suspiro, então, coloquei vários defeitos que encontro em todos os homens, e o principal é que não pode passar um rabo-de-saia que já vira o pescoço, e ainda é possessivo e... ops... deixa eu párar senão vai virar uma guerra de sexos aqui :D Obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic e obrigadinha pela review ;)_

_MeRRy-aNNe - Olá querida!!! Espero que eles se tornem amigos sim, mas, está difícil controlar o temperamento dos dois... Eles saíram do meu controle, na realidade... A fic está saindo por si, basicamente crio as situações e eles se viram para sair dela da melhor maneira possível :D O que acha da gente prender esses dois até eles se acertarem ;) Obrigada pela review e por estar acompanhando a fic!!! Domo arigatou gozaimasu!!!!!! ;)_

_Lan Ayath - Yo!!!! Eu também adoro quando a Sakura dá umas pancadinhas no Li (só que tapa de amor não dói...). Então, acho que tem bastante gente esperando a continuação, menina, a sua fic tá muito legal!!!! Eu realmente estou curiosa demais, vou colocar outras reviews só para te lembrar de atualizar, pode? Um super abração para você, e boa sorte ;)_

_M-Chan (M.Sheldon) - Nihau!!!! Não precisa se preocupar em deixar reviews, fico realmente lisonjeada por receber reviews suas, te admiro muito, gosto demais da sua fict!! A relação deles, acho que você percebeu o que acontece e o que vai acontecer (hehehe...), mas, mesmo assim, vou deixá-la na dúvida ainda. Muita coisa obscura, muita coisa ainda a ser revelada. O final, todos sabemos, mas o que é interessante é o desenrolar, não é mesmo? As situações inusitada dos dois vai melhorar, isso eu garanto. Infelizmente nem todos os capítulos eles terão um momento romântico, mas, bastante desenrolar de situações e explicações de algumas coisas enroladas... E obrigada do fundo do coração pelas 2 reviews que deixou, não sabe como fiquei feliz, não sei como agradecer..._

_Então, nos vemos no próximo capítulo!_

_[]'s  
Miki_


	6. Capítulo 06

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertence ao Clamp, e não está sendo usado pela minha parte para obter renda ou qualquer outro fim lucrativo. **

Após as aulas, Sakura precisava ir ao teatro ensaiar com o pessoal, Shaoran a pegou no colo, enquanto ela se debatia dizendo que queria ir andando.  
- Me solta! – gritava ela.  
- Teimosa, assim vamos mais rápido! – resmungava ele. – Quem mandou você ficar enrolando e reclamando?

Sakura se lembrou que pediu para Shaoran buscar uma limonada na lanchonete, ele trouxe um copo com o suco que tinha uma cor maravilhosa, e que ficou mais impressionante devido a sede que ela sentia. Ao colocar um pouco do líquido na boca, imediatamente ela cospe.  
- Isso aqui tá sem açúcar!!! – gritou ela.  
- Minha mestra pediu uma limonada, mas não mencionou nada de açúcar... – respondeu Shaoran em um tom sério, mas querendo rir da brincadeira que aprontou.  
- "Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! Ninguém toma limonada sem açúcar!!!" – gritava Sakura por dentro.

Chegando no teatro, Sakura se encantou com o cenário, o grupo havia feito ele inteirinho, era simples mas muito bem feitinho.  
- Sakura! – gritou uma garota. – Venha conhecer os integrantes do grupo!!

Sakura foi até o palco, junto com Shaoran, e foram apresentados aos membros, Sakura se simpatizou com Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Yamazaki, Tomoe e Sano.

- Como está com a perna quebrada, não vai poder se movimentar muito... – disse Rika mexendo no gesso. – Eu vou fazer o papel da Bela Adormecida, mas, posso ceder para você Sakura.  
Sakura ficou incrédula, Rika estava cedendo o papel principal para ela??  
- É muita gentileza, mas, eu posso fazer outro papel que não precise se movimentar... – respondeu Sakura.

Shaoran apenas assistia a conversa de longe. Não queria se aproximar muito ou teria que se envolver.

Insistiram em fazer Sakura a Bela Adormecida, não precisaria realmente fazer muita coisa, e sempre que precisasse andar, seria quando as curtinas se fechassem, então, não via muitos problemas. Apenas uma coisa a preocupava...  
- E-eu... Vou precisar beijar? – perguntou timidamente Sakura para Rika.  
- Não... – sorriu Rika. – O principe fica de costas, e apenas se curva, ninguém vai reparar que ele não beija de verdade.  
Sakura ficou aliviada ao escutar isso, continou a ler o script.

- Okay! Vamos ensaiar!! – chamou Naoko.

- Pode me ajudar aqui atrás, Shaoran? – perguntou Yamazaki.  
Shaoran olhou para Sakura que estava de frente para o palco, de costas para ele. As outras pessoas estavam ocupadas lendo as suas falas, e prontas para entrarem. Naoko parecia a diretora, e ficava na platéia.

Sakura se mostrava perfeita para o papel. Era elegante, sua postura era de uma princesa delicada. Shaoran observava cada gesto que ela fazia, havia muita delicadeza em tudo o que fazia, se lembrou quando ela se deitou no chão delicada para se render.

De repente, ele a vê ficar pálida, pensou em correr e acudí-la, foi quando percebeu que ela olhava para uma pessoa que estava se preparando para entrar no palco: era o príncipe. Shaoran segurou o riso e entendeu porque ninguém queria o papel da Bela Adormecida: o príncipe além de ser uma bola ambulante, tinha uma cara de sapo, não apenas pela boca e rosto enorme, mas também pelas verrugas.  
Shaoran se controlava para não rir, tampou o nariz e a boca, mas não conseguiu mais se segurar quando Sakura olhou para ele.

Incrivelmente Sakura não mudou depois, continuou a representar o papel, parecendo que estava realmente apaixonada pelo príncipe-sapo. Sua representação era impressionante, todos acharam convincente a representação, inclusive o príncipe, que tinha muito mais falas, mas a maioria se restingia a um "Dããã..."

Em uma pausa entre o primeiro e o segundo ato, Sakura foi para o fundo dos bastidores, Rika explica que o "príncipe" era filho da diretora do instituto de artes, e eles não poderiam dispensar o rapaz, mesmo ele não tendo talento, ou não sabendo as falas.

Após suspirar, Sakura vê Shaoran arrumando os cenários que iam sendo mudados, ele a observava, e parecia rir da situação que ela se encontrava.  
- "Valeu a pena vir aqui..." – ria Shaoran.

Sano pegou Sakura no colo e a colocou gentilmente na cama que iria para o cenário. Shaoran sentiu uma pontada no coração, ela não brigou com o rapaz e nem reclamou por ter sido pega no colo.

Sano havia colocado Sakura confortavelmente na cama, arrumou os laços ao redor, e a ajeitou. Após, empurrou a cama até o centro do palco.

- Dããã... Que princesa... – disse o príncipe. – E depois Naoko?  
Naoko, segurando os cabelos e mordendo o script, se limitou a responder:  
- Pela n-ésima vez, leia o script ou faça o que quiser!!! Na hora não vai poder falar "E depois Naoko"!!!!

Sakura estava de olhos fechados, e sentiu um cheiro ruim de suor, o príncipe nunca havia chego perto o suficiente para ela se sentir tão mal. Ele se ajoelhou e se aproximou dela. Abriu os olhos assustada.  
- Tem que ficar de olhos fechados. – disse o rapaz.  
Shaoran não conseguia respirar, queria que a cena terminasse logo, mas percebeu que o "príncipe" estava demorando muito para se levantar, observou melhor o que acontecia e sentou no chão para rir da cena.

O "príncipe" estava tentando beijar Sakura, mas, ele era muito gordo e não conseguia se abaixar o suficiente para alcançar o rosto dela, a barriga e o pescoço não o permitiam movimentar mais do que aquela posição. Sakura precisaria se movimentar para que pudessem se beijar, e é claro, ela se afundava mais no travesseiro.

Após a cena, todos começaram a arrumar o palco para irem embora, Sakura estava sentada em uma cadeira e ao seu lado estava Sano. Estavam conversando animadamente. Sakura ria, o que deixou Shaoran um pouco triste, pois ela nunca ria assim ao seu lado.  
- Shaoran! – chamou Sakura. – Vem ver!

Shaoran foi ver o que acontecia para ela rir daquele jeito, ela apontou a cama onde ela estivera deitada, Sano havia feito um buraco em baixo do travesseiro, assim, ela poderia enfiar a cabeça mais para baixo e ele não a alcançaria de jeito nenhum.  
- Calculado milimetricamente para que não haja nenhum... inconveniente com o príncipe... – disse Sano rindo.

Ao sairem do teatro, Shaoran pergunta para Sakura:  
- Não tem que beijar o príncipe?  
- É claro que não! – respondeu ela fazendo cara feia. – Mesmo que seja para representar... Blargh!  
Shaoran riu da careta da Sakura. De repente ficou sério.  
- Sabe aqueles contos que falam sobre uma princesa beijar um sapo? – disse ele em um tom meio sinistro.  
- Que depois ele vira um príncipe? – riu Sakura.  
- Sim, esses mesmos... – disse ele seriamente.  
- Ah, vai Shaoran!! – disse ela parando e dando um tapa no braço dele. – Não vou beijar o filho da diretora para ver se ele se transforma em um príncipe!!!

Shaoran riu do que ela disse, não estava pensando exatamente naquele "sapo", mas estava pensando nele mesmo. Mas, os seus pensamentos sérios sumiram depois que viu Sakura rir, e ele também não conseguia mais parar de rir.

- Dããã... Sakura...  
Sakura olha para trás e vê o objeto que ela ria parado olhando para a cara dela, com o mesmo olhar bobo: ele não havia entendido que estavam falando dele.  
- Oi Príncipe! – disse ela sorrindo, o que fez Shaoran rir mais ainda.  
- Dãã... Quer sair comigo... dããã... um dia desses? – perguntou ele com um dedo na boca, e depois chupou o nariz para não escorrer nada.  
- Não, é melhor não. – respondeu Sakura agora com cara de nojo.  
- Sabe... dãã... Eu queria conversar com você...  
Sakura sentiu pena do rapaz, ele parecia decepcionado.  
- Vamos na lanchonete, a gente pode conversar lá, o que acha? – disse Sakura sorrindo novamente.  
- Tá bom... dããã... – respondeu o rapaz, e olhou feio para Shaoran. – Ele não!!!  
Shaoran parou de andar, olhou para Sakura.  
- Preciso estar com ela para levá-la em alguns lugares que ela não consegue ir sozinha. – respondeu Shaoran seco, apesar que não sabia se aquele ser que estava na sua frente conseguia entender o que ele falava.  
- Dããã... Banheiro...  
Sakura e Shaoran se entreolharam, Sakura gritou:  
- Nãão! Ele não me leva ao banheiro!!! Apenas me ajuda a subir escadas!!!  
- Acho que ele não quis dizer que eu te levo ao banheiro... – respondeu Shaoran apontando para a calça do pobre rapaz. – A calça dele tá molhada...

Shaoran segurou o riso a todo o custo, mas perguntou:  
- O que houve?  
- Fiquei... dãã... nervoso...  
- Vai no banheiro se limpar, a gente se encontra na lanchonete... – disse Sakura sorridente.

O príncipe foi ao banheiro, Sakura e Shaoran foram embora rapidinho, e é claro, não foram para a lanchonete.

- Que maldade você fez com o rapaz!! – disse Shaoran.  
- Eu não fiz nada!!! – respondeu Sakura rindo do que aconteceu.

Tomoyo estava passando próximo e viu os dois conversando e rindo, achou uma ótima ter trazido a filmadora para gravar um "Memorial" da Sakura.

Nesse momento, Arimi passa próximo aos dois, e vai correndo em direção de Shaoran.  
- Shaoran! – disse Arimi pegando no braço dele. – Trouxe um pedaço de torta de morango para você!  
- Oba! Eu quero experimentar...  
- Então, vamos lá pegar que está na sala de aula e... Oi Sakura! Não tinha te visto... – disse Arimi em um sorriso inocente.  
- Oi... – disse Sakura com os dentes trincando.  
- Vamos lá, Sakura? – perguntou Shaoran.  
- Não vou, obrigada. – disse resoluta.  
- Trouxe um pedaço grande, tem para você também, Sakurinha... – disse Arimi docemente.  
- Não, obrigada.  
- Então, tá. Vamos Shaoran?  
- Vamos!

Arimi e Shaoran voltam para o prédio, Sakura fica sozinha no meio do caminho, morrendo de raiva de ter sido trocada facilmente assim.  
- "Maldita... Ela pensa que estou gostando do Shaoran..."

Perdida em seus pensamentos, Sakura nem percebeu que alguém se aproximou dela novamente.  
- Dãã... Demorei?  
- ...

Tomoyo apenas filmava, e achava Sakura encantadora de qualquer modo, com raiva, contente, desprezada e até mesmo com aquele sapo.

- "Onde fui me meter..." – suspira Sakura perdida nos seus pensamentos, sendo seguida de perto pelo príncipe.  
Tomoyo sai do escondijo, vendo que a prima estava chateada com alguma coisa.  
- Sakura!!  
- Tomoyo! Onde estav... – Sakura olha fixamente a camera que a sua prima segurava. – O quê... mas...  
- Ho! Ho! Ho! – riu Tomoyo. – Estava filmando a minha encantadora prima para fazer o "Sakura's memorial". – Tomoyo pára de rir, e olha para o rapaz imensamente gordo e desengonçado do lado da Sakura e o cumprimenta com a cabeça.  
Sakura percebe a falta de educação em não apresentá-los.  
- Tomoyo, esse é o... príncipe... – disse meio sem graça, não sabia o nome dele. – Como se chama?  
- Dããã... I... Ilionkabulton...  
Sakura e Tomoyo se entreolham.  
- Seu nome é... incomum... – disse Sakura. – Já sei! Vamos te chamar de Kaeru!!  
- Dããã...  
- Prazer Kaeru! Sou Tomoyo! – diz a moça com um sorriso simpático.  
- Onde estuda, Kaeru? – pergunta Sakura.  
O rapaz aponta para o prédio de física. Estranhamente, Sakura e Tomoyo nunca o viram no campus, já que era uma figura que não passava desapercebido tão facilmente: era um gigante, extremamente gordo, parecia um lutador de sumô, bochechas gigantes que obrigavam os olhos ficarem fechados, não tinha pescoço, e um nariz que lembrava o focinho de um porquinho. Se tivesse pêlos poderia ser o Pé-grande.  
- Eriol está esperando para comermos alguns docinhos que ele fez ontem de noite... Vamos? – perguntou Tomoyo.  
Sakura fez um sim com a cabeça, viu que Kaeru estava meio desolado.  
- Vamos com a gente? – perguntou Sakura, e começou a caminhar junto com Tomoyo, o rapaz começou a seguí-las.  
No meio do caminho, Sakura é interceptada por um rapaz, muito alto e forte, mas, não parecia ser uma pessoa muito boa.  
- Sakurinha...  
- E-er... Oi! – disse sem jeito.  
- Vai ter uma festa hoje de noite, não quer me acompanhar? – disse o moço com uma cara de tarado.  
Sakura engoliu seco, não queria ir de jeito nenhum acompanhada de um cara daqueles.  
- Não, estou com esse gesso. Obrigada pelo convite.  
- Ora... Vai ficar em casa assistindo novela? Te carrego se for preciso... O gesso não vai nos atrapalhar...  
- Não. Agora, se nos permite...  
- Sem essa... Você não trabalha de madrugada, não é?  
- M-mesmo assim... E-eu não saio de casa... – disse Sakura começando a ficar com medo com a aproximação do rapaz, já pensando em dar a desculpa que ia pensar.  
- DEIXA A SAKURA EM PAZ!!  
Uma voz que parecia um trovão veio de trás de Sakura, Kaeru havia falado seriamente, e estava com cara de poucos amigos. Sua feição bobona havia mudado, estava sério, até os olhos estavam mais abertos. Sem pestanejar, o rapaz que estava importunando Sakura vai embora sem olhar para trás.  
Sakura e Tomoyo estavam assustadas com a voz e com a feição do rapaz que estava seguindo-as. Logo em seguida, ele voltou a ficar com a mesma feição amistosa e até mesmo idiota de antes. Olhou para Sakura com olhos preocupados.  
- Dããã... Não gosto de... gente que enche a Sakura... – falou Kaeru.  
- Obrigada por me ajuda, Kaeru! – agradeceu Sakura com um sorriso alegre no rosto.  
Tomoyo analisou a expressão que ele olhava sua prima, não era como a dos outros rapazes, ele queria o bem mesmo dela, zelar por ela.

Os alunos olhavam assustados para o estranho trio que caminhavam devargar, devido as muletas de Sakura. Um par de olhos dourados observava curioso de uma janela.

- O que foi, Shaoran? – perguntou Arimi.  
- Nada. – respondeu virando-se para a moça que estava cada vez mais próxima dele.  
- Sabe... Vai ter uma festa hoje... Não quer ir?  
- Ah, quero sim. Vai ser a minha primeira festa aqui.  
- Podemos ir juntos, isto é, se não tiver problemas.  
- Não, está ótimo. Sua compania é muito agradável... – saboreou a torta que ela colova na boca dele com um garfinho. – E doce...  
Arimi deu um gritinho, estava feliz por além de ir com o cara mais lindo que havia encontrado, assim como poderia desfrutar de uma vitória contra Sakura. Ela queria provocá-lo, chegando mais perto dele, sentir o perfume que ele usava.  
- Obrigado pelo doce! Preciso ir para a aula agora. – disse Shaoran, deu um pulo da mesa, esquivou-se da moça, e saiu da sala.

O trio encontrou Eriol estendendo uma toalha de picnic próxima, na sombra de um prédio. Estava uma tarde agradável. Ele sorriu ao ver o trio se aproximando.  
- Oi Eriol! – disse Tomoyo. – Trouxemos um novo amigo também...  
- Que bom! Fiz muitos bolinhos, espero que todos eles acabem. – sorriu Eriol, achando engraçado como suas premonições nunca falham.  
Abriu a cesta, estava repleta de bolinhos saborosos.  
Comeram e conversavam animadamente, Kaeru apenas se limitava a escutar a conversa, Sakura o fitava de vez em quando e sorria.  
Eriol deito-se no colo de Tomoyo, estavam criando um clima romântico.  
- Vamos indo, Kaeru? Precisamos ver algumas coisas da peça com a Rika. – disse Sakura disfarçando, queria deixar os dois pombinhos apaixonados aproveitarem um pouco.  
Kaeru se levanta, ajuda Sakura também, pegando as muletas e dando-as para ela.  
- Até mais tarde! – disse Tomoyo sorridente, dando uma piscadinha para a prima.

Sakura caminhava lentamente, passando pela lateral do campo de futebol. Esse era o caminho mais rápido para irem para a biblioteca.  
- Não tem amigos? – perguntou Sakura ao novo amigo.  
Ele não respondeu, apenas a fitou de uma maneira triste, Sakura sentiu o coração apertar.  
- Eu sou sua amiga, tá bom... – disse sorridente para o rapaz, que retribui com um olhar alegre. – Sabe... sou amiga da Tomoyo também. Somos primas, por isso nos conhecemos desde pequenas...  
O rapaz olhou para Sakura novamente.  
- Deve estar se perguntando algumas coisas, né... Quero que me conheça um pouco para poder me considerar sua amiga, e que possa confiar em mim.  
- Entendo. – limitou-se a responder Kaeru em um tom de voz baixa.  
Sakura sorriu, ele agora estava confiando um pouco mais nela.  
- Não precisa fingir algo que não é na minha frente agora. Deve ter seus motivos, não é mesmo? – disse Sakura calmamente, continuando a andar em seus passos lentos.  
- Eu...  
Kaeru não conseguiu terminar de falar, Sakura era atingida nesse momento por uma bola que vinha do campo...

Após algumas horas, Sakura acorda.  
- Ai... minha cabeça... – disse tentando se sentar na cama.  
- Provou que a sua cabeça é mais dura do que pensavamos...  
Ela escutou aquela voz, olhou para o lado, Shaoran estava lá sentado, observando-a.  
- O que houve dessa vez? – perguntou meio zonza.  
- Resumidamente, acertaram uma bola em sua muleta, você foi cair, o príncipe foi tentar de ajudar, mas, ele era mais atrapalhado que você, e vocês dois chocaram as cabeças. O rapaz desmaiou, e parece que teve um corte... – viu a feição dela mudar, parecia preocupada com o rapaz. – Mas, a mãe dele apareceu correndo e o levou para o hospital. Como o seu caso não era nada, apenas te trouxeram para cá.  
- E-ele se machucou tentando me ajudar... – murmurou Sakura de cabeça baixa, deitando-se em seguida.  
- Ele vai ficar bem. – disse Shaoran com um semblante meio estranho.  
Percebendo que ele estava com uma interrogação no meio da testa, ela perguntou:  
- O que houve?  
- Hã... – disse Shaoran tirando a mão do queixo e olhando para aqueles lindos olhos. – Nada...  
- Então tá... – disse Sakura.  
- "Ela gosta de homens extremamente gordos? Acho que essa é a explicação do por isso ela nunca saiu com ninguém... Não se encontra gente daquele jeito tão facilmente, ele poderia ser um lutador de sumô..." – dizia Shaoran para si mesmo, perdido em seus pensamentos e conclusões.  
- Que maluco!! – suspirou Shaoran em voz alta.  
- O que é maluco? – perguntou Sakura intrigada.  
- Er... Estava falando comigo mesmo.  
- Ah... Obrigada por estar aqui cuidando de mim. – disse Sakura e sorriu.  
Shaoran não pode notar de como era maravilhoso aquele sorriso e como ela poderia ficar mais atraente, assim. Ficou vermelho, seu rosto ardia, não entendia direito o porque, afinal, conhecia moças lindas e saia com elas, Sakura também era linda... ela era... especial?  
- N-não tem de quê...  
- Quem me trouxe até aqui? – perguntou Sakura. – Preciso agradecer...  
Shaoran se enfureceu naquele momento.  
- Agradeci aquele cara no seu lugar. – disse Shaoran ríspido.

#############  


Flashback  
- Caramba! Você acertou a Sakura e aquele cara!!!  
- Foi mal, Sakura!!! – disse o rapaz chegando perto dos dois corpos imóveis no chão. – Sakura!  
Ela não se mexia.  
- Vou levá-la a enfermaria. – disse um rapaz, que era o mesmo que Kaeru havia intercedido por Sakura. A cobriu com um casado grande e começou a caminhar em direção à enfermaria.

Shaoran ouviu gritarias sobre um acidente, foi correndo ver, como todo curioso.  
- Dá licensa, preciso passar!!  
O rapaz estava com uma cara muito feliz, parecia estar levando um troféu em mãos. Shaoran olhou o troféu, era Sakura. Nesse instante, Tomoyo chegou com Eriol.  
- Oh não!!! – gritou Tomoyo. – Aquele cara estava dando em cima da Sakura persistentemente hoje de tarde!!! Se não fosse pelo Kaeru... Eriol, por favor, tire-a dos braços daquele rapaz horrível!!!  
Shaoran não pensou duas vezes, pegou a manga da camisa de Eriol e o arrastou para frente do rapaz.  
- Eu levo a Sakura. – disse Shaoran muito bravo.  
- Não tenho tempo para brincadeiras. – respondeu o rapaz. – Não está vendo que ela está desmaiada?  
- E indefesa. – respondeu Shaoran muito bravo, puxando o corpo de Sakura.  
Nesse instante, Shaoran ficou parado, encarando o rapaz. Terminou de puxá-la, deixou-a aos cuidados de Eriol, e deu um chute no rapaz, que andou de ré uns 3 metros e caiu com o traseiro no chão.  
- Patético. – murmurou Shaoran.  
- O que houve? – perguntou Tomoyo preocupada.  
- Ele estava com as mãos em lugares que não deveriam estar... o casaco estava cobrindo. – respondeu Shaoran.

############  


- Tomoyo e Eriol ficaram aqui até saberem que estava tudo bem com você. – disse Shaoran recobrando o juízo. – Eles foram embora para se arrumarem para uma festa que vai ter hoje.  
- Ah... – disse Sakura sorrindo.  
Shaoran sorriu malicioso.  
- Por ter tomado conta de você como um bom escravo, ganhei alguns pontos para o meu pedido?

Sakura gela ao escutar aquilo, mas a feição de Shaoran muda, ela percebeu que ele estava brincando.  
- É claro que sim! Obrigada.  
- Vai ter uma festa... Você vai?  
- Não.  
- É uma pena... – disse olhando para a janela, anoitecera e ele nem havia percebido.  
- Você vai?  
- Vou. Estava esperando você acordar para te levar para casa, preciso me aprontar e pegar a Arimi ainda.  
- Ah... – disse Sakura com um menosprezo gigante. – Então, para te poupar tempo, vai embora agora. Ligo para o meu irmão vir me buscar.  
- Ué, te esperei até agora... Eu te levo.  
Sakura estava ficando com um ódio enorme, queria estrangular Shaoran Li, mas não entendia o por que daquele ciúmes direito. Ele não lhe pertencia.  
- Vai se atrasar para se encontrar com a Arimi, não é?  
- Um pouco não tem problema. Então, vamos embora.  
Sakura foi se levantar, mas, ficou zonza e perdeu equilíbrio. Shaoran veio em seu socorro, a abraçou para segurá-la.  
Com o contato dos corpos, um vulcão parecia que iria explodir. Ambos sentiram um calor enorme dentro do peito, os corações palpitavam rapidamente que poderia sair pela boca. O quente e o frio se misturava no estômago, a sensação de conforto e segurança era sentida pelos dois, mas ao mesmo tempo o medo e a angústia. O medo de se apaixonarem um pelo outro era visível. Shaoran aspirou o doce perfume dela, fechou os olhos em um ato automático, Sakura se agarrou a ele, o cheiro dele a perturbava, queria ficar unida a ele naquele momento que poderia durar a eternidade.  
O celular de Shaoran toca nesse momento. Ele recobra os seus sentidos, e atende.  
- Alô? Não... Está bem. Até daqui a pouco, Arimi.

Sakura escutou o nome dela. Se sentiu um lixo. Shaoran a abraçava com tanto carinho, mas estava indo buscar outra garota. Que tipo de pessoa ela estava nutrindo algum sentimento?  
- Arimi já está te cobrando, está atrasado, não é? – perguntou Sakura sem olhar para o rosto dele.  
- É... Ela estava preocupada apenas.  
- Não quero ser um estorvo. Vai embora que vou ligar para o meu irmão.  
- Não é um estorvo, eu te levo.  
Sakura tinha uma mistura de ciúmes e tristeza naquele momento. Queria que ele sumisse da sua frente.  
- A Arimi vai ficar chateada com você, se demorar muito... e... – suspirou Sakura. – Não vai conseguir aproveitar muito ficando aqui comigo.

Ela não sabia de onde havia surgido tanta força de dentro do seu interior para falar daquela maneira. Mas, seu coração pedia para que ele não fosse, queria ficar com ele.  
- "Coração idiota..." – reclamava para si mesma.  
- É verdade... – resmungou Shaoran. – A Arimi ia ficar chateada comigo... – com um sorriso triste olhou para Sakura. – Então, até mais...  
- Até... – respondeu, sem conseguir olhar para ele.

Ele caminhou até a porta, Sakura se continha o quanto podia. ELE a estava trocada por aquela garota. Novamente pedia para si mesma, manter a calma, não se apaixonar por ele novamente, mas, estava se tornando inevitável. Ele a machucaria cruelmente, mesmo não querendo.  
Por um instante o seu coração parou. Shaoran continuava parado diante da porta fechada.

- Sakura... – balbuciou Shaoran olhando para baixo.

* * *

_  
Hi Pessoal!! Como estão?_

_Opa... Todo mundo ficando revoltando com o Li - hahaha. Ele está pedindo clemência e promete tentar melhorar o seu comportamento à partir do próximo capítulo, pois vai revelar algumas coisinhas :) Espero que ninguém fique muito curioso para saber o que ele quer falar e o que quer fazer (ah... todo mundo já sabe o que ele quer fazer XD) ... _

_Então, prometi que vou tentar atualizar a fic 2 vezes por semana, mas aconteceu algo chato e vai ficar difícil manter a promessa, meu pai foi operado, e preciso cuidar dele. Não é nada grave, mas, ele tá com pontos na boca, e coitado, sai sangue pelo nariz e boca. Quando ele melhorar, vou poder escrever mais :)_

_ Obrigada por estarem acompanhando a fic e meu coração fica super feliz pelas reviews ;) Um super obrigado a todos que acompanham a fic!! XD _

_Pety - Oi!!! Vamos nos juntar e bater em todos esses mulherengos!!! Hehehe, quem sabe eles começam a entrar no eixo, o Shaoran prometeu melhorar, ele está com medo de ser linchado XD A Arimi... bom, pessoas como ela sempre existem também, o importante é não nos transformarmos em uma. Na realidade, estou usando uma pessoa real, uma "amiga" que fazia a mesma coisa comigo, então, pode pode bater nela à vontade - a gente reveza, uma segura e a outra bate (lol)._

_Lan Ayath - Yo!!!! Como está minha querida amiga? Tentei colocar outra review, mas, só é permitido uma por capítulo. Então, força que você consegue sair do bloqueio! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo, e realmente, tapas deixam algumas consequências, como por exemplo, agilidade para esquivar mais facilmente :D _

_MeRRy-aNNe - Olá!! Seus desejos serão atendidos (hehehe), vai ter uma coisinha que vai gostar mais para frente (assim espero) :D Pode fazer o que quiser com os dois, métodos de tortura usando penas de gansos, prender de ponta-cabeça, colocar pedrinhas nos sapatos ou até mesmo mandar tirar um dos dois tirar um palitinho da boca do outro usando a boca ou comer a minha comida (lol)..._

_Cherry-Hi - Ois!! Desculpa te deixar envergonhada, mas realmente admiro muito as suas fics :) Hahaha, o Shaoran não é tão galanteador, acho. O considero esperto, e usa alguns artifícios para conseguir o que quer (o que será que ele quer? Hahaha, não precisa falar, eu sei que você sabe XD). Gostou do Kaeru? Ele será uma surpresa no desenrolar da fic (será que consegui deixá-la na dúvida?):)_

_Aninha - Yo!! Esquenta não, sabe, eu faço isso bastante... Espero que a fic te surpreenda mais um pouco, o desenrolar estou trabalhando duro para que fique engraçada e romântica. Infelizmente não será uma fic grande, com vários capítulos, como queria que fosse. Gosto de escrever fics curtas, pois sempre tenho idéias para outras fics e depois acabo enroscando nela. Não precisa se preocupar em colocar reviews, entendo como é, fico mais feliz por esta acompanhando a fic :)_

_Anygiel MG - Oi!! Esquenta em colocar review, e obrigada pela consideração ;) Acha que estou melhorando?! Yay!!! Fico feliz em saber disso, essa fic começou só por uma diversão, então, acho que sempre está uma droga, mas, é uma diversão XD Obrigada pela consideração, estou super feliz mesmo ;)_

_Angel-of-Moon - Oix!! Então, tenho a mente bastante... hehehe... Como gosto de fazer brincadeiras e pregar peças (meu alvo preferido ainda é a minha irmã), coloco várias coisas que aconteceram ou que eu gostaria de ter aprontado aqui :) Obrigada pelos elogios!! Agradeço realmente de coração e espero que tenha se divertido nesse capítulo ;) _

_Então, nos vemos no próximo capítulo!_

_[]'s  
Miki_


	7. Capítulo 07

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertence ao Clamp, e não está sendo usado pela minha parte para obter renda ou qualquer outro fim lucrativo. **

- Sakura... – balbuciou Shaoran.  
Ela o fitou esperançosa, esperava ele terminar a frase, mas, ele não falava nada, e continuava a olhar a maçaneta da porta.  
- Sim, Shaoran? – disse Sakura em um tom doce.

Após um breve momento, que parecia durar a eternidade, ele diz:  
- Nos trancaram aqui. A porta está trancada.

Sakura caiu das nuvens, pensou que ele iria declarar algo surpreendente, talvez uma declaração de amor.  
- Pula pela janela ou arromba a porta. – respondeu ela em um tom muito bravo pela decepção.

- A Arimi vai me matar!! Melhor eu ligar para ela... – disse Shaoran nervoso, pegando o celular e procurando pelo número. – DROGA!!! – gritou – Tinha que acabar a maldita bateria agora!!!!  
Sakura olhou para os lados.  
- Cadê a minha bolsa? – perguntou. – Meu celular tá lá dentro, pode usar...  
- Essa não!! A Tomoyo deve ter levado sem querer... – disse Shaoran olhando para os lados e massageando as têmporas.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio, Shaoran foi olhar a janela. Poderia pular se não fosse muito alto.  
- Dá para pular... – murmurou Shaoran consigo mesmo.  
- Vai. Eu vou ficar aqui. Não posso pular ou sair daqui de qualquer maneira. – murmurou Sakura.  
De repente, as luzes do prédio foram apagadas. Um silêncio maior tomou conta do lugar.

- Minha primeira festa em Tomoeda... E eu estou perdendo... – resmungou Shaoran. – Já foi a alguma festa?  
- Não.  
- Algumas festas são legais. Precisa ir algum dia.  
- Não gosto de pessoas me pisoteando, fumando e bebendo ao meu lado.  
- Se fosse comigo, garanto que ninguém a pisotearia... Iria te proteger... – disse Shaoran em um tom sensual.  
Sakura engoliu a seco quando viu ele se aproximar.  
- M-me pr-proteger?? – gaguejou Sakura olhando os olhos dele, que estavam iluminados apenas pelo luar.  
- Sim... Te protegeria do que você quisesse... – respondeu, viu o medo estampado nos olhos dela, parecia que iria quebrá-la com aquelas palavras, ou com os seus atos, pensou melhor no que iria fazer e respondeu. – Afinal, sou seu escravo e guarda-costas...

Ela suspirou, pensava que ele a beijaria, mas, e as consequências depois?  
- Por que não pula a janela e vai? – perguntou Sakura, com amargura, temendo que ele fosse, mas com mais medo que ele ficasse.  
- Pensei que dava para pular, mas é alto demais. – mentiu.

Ela tira do bolso um embrulho com alguns bolinhos que o Eriol havia feito.  
- Quer? – ela ofereceu.  
Ele se aproximou e tocou sem querer os dedos dela, levemente. Estava começando a ficar louco com a inocência e doçura de Sakura.  
- Por que não sai com ninguém, Sakura? – perguntou Shaoran enquanto comia um bolinho.  
- Acho que sabe que... meu primeiro beijo foi sem amor... – murmurou ela, apertando a própria mão. – Eu queria... guardar então o meu primeiro encontro... para uma pessoa especial...  
- Acho que fiz muito mal a você, não é... – disse ele se aproximando novamente.

Sakura não respondeu, continuou olhando os dedos que apertava cada vez mais forte em sinal de nervosismo. Ele se aproximava mais. De repente, as palavras de Eriol vieram a sua mente: "Ele parece se divertir com os sentimentos das garotas...", a sua mente começou a fervilhar com aquelas palavras, ela estava caindo na rede dele.

- Sabe... – murmurou Shaoran criando coragem para contar que aquele beijo representou alguma coisa importante, estava escolhendo as palavras certas, precisava ser honesto. Sua feição ficou séria de repente, assustando Sakura devido ao olhar gélido que Shaoran lançava.  
- Eu vou dormir. – respondeu Sakura cortando o diálogo. – Amanhã tenho aula bem cedinho, e vou querer ir para casa assim que abrirem a maldita porta.  
Shaoran parou de aproximar, apenas a viu deitar novamente na cama e se virar. A cobriu com um lençol, beijou-lhe a testa.  
- Boa noite. – murmurou Shaoran.  
- Boa noite...  
Sakura colocou a mão na testa, onde havia sido depositado o beijo, sentiu um calor percorrer-lhe a face.  
- "Será que já é tarde demais para mim?..." – ela se perguntava enquanto tentava dormir, tentava esquecer do beijo que havia recebido.  
Shaoran se sentou na janela, olhava a lua e pedia por ajuda.  
- "Me ajude... Preciso me controlar essa noite, ou tudo irá por água abaixo..."  
Ele fitou a doce feição de Sakura dormindo.  
- "Se eu a tocar... Será que ela vai se quebrar?"

Esperou mais alguns minutos, e percebeu que ela dormia de verdade. Aproximou-se e tocou-lhe a face, acariciou com a ponta dos dedos a pele aveludada, curvou o corpo e tocou os seus lábios nos dela, em um beijo singelo.  
- Isso não é o suficiente para mim... – Li murmurou consigo mesmo.

- ... Shaoran... – sussurrou Sakura.  
Ele deu um pulo de susto, ela estava acordada? Olhou para o rosto daquele anjo, ela estava dormindo mesmo.

Após um tempo, resolveu dormir também. Olhou novamente a lua, e fitou o luar iluminar a garota que dormia próxima a janela, próxima aos seus olhos. Ela estava encolhida, tocou-lhe a fronte, estava gelada, ela estava com frio. Foi procurar uma coberta mais grossa, não encontrou. Um sorriso vitorioso surgiu em seus lábios.  
Shaoran procurou se acomodar ao lado de Sakura, no mesmo leito que ela dormia, iria aquecê-la usando o seu próprio corpo. Tirou a camisa, nunca dormia com camisa, e encostou a maior área possível do seu corpo no dela. A envolveu em seus braços.  
- Sh-Shaoran!!! – disse Sakura abrindo os olhos, sentando-se na cama. – O-O que pensa que está fazendo??  
Ele a puxa de volta, a envolve em seus braços, não permitindo que ela saisse novamente.  
- Estou te aquecendo. Está com frio, não está? – disse quase em um sussurro.  
Ele sentiu o corpo dela gelado, ela sentiu seu corpo se aquecer, não apenas por fora, mas por dentro também.  
- Já é tarde... – murmurou Sakura. – "Não queria sofrer por esse... mulherengo!"  
- Então, vamos dormir. – sussurrou Shaoran no ouvido dela, fazendo-a estremecer. Ele percebeu isso.  
Lágrimas começaram a brotar dos olhos dela, ao constatar que estava apaixonada por esse mulherengo desprezível. O quê havia nele?  
Soluçou bem baixinho. Ele escutou e a abraçou mais forte.  
- Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou em um tom preocupado, fazendo o máximo para se aproximar mais o seu rosto a orelha dela.  
Ela não respondeu nada, fingiu estar dormindo.  
- Eu queria te contar uma coisa... mas, sei que está dormindo. – murmurou Shaoran e após um suspiro continuou. – Ouvi dizer histórias terríveis ao seu respeito, inclusive sobre uso de drogas e latrocínio. Não gostei de ter escutado aquilo de você, sei que não é verdade. É uma pessoa tão boazinha e ingênua que duvido que tenha alguma maldade em seu coração.  
Ela escutava atenta, e parou de chorar.  
- Acho que não sabe o quanto é adorada pelas pessoas. Não sabe o quanto é atraente, capaz de levar qualquer homem a loucura, e insistentemente recebe convites para sair, e não entende que é por ser tão linda, e não por ser um alvo fácil. – suspirou esperando que ela falasse alguma coisa, mas, ela nada respondeu. – Como está dormindo, não vai querer saber de outras coisas que teria para te dizer...

Ela abriu os olhos, estava feliz por ter escutado tantas coisas boas a seu respeito.  
- V-verdade...? – murmurou ela.  
Shaoran se apoia nos cotovelos, a vira para ele e começa a se aproximar.  
- Há muito mais por de trás dessas palavras...  
Ele aproximou mais o rosto ao dela, beijou a testa, os olhos, sentiu o gosto salgado das lágrimas que ela derramou, as bochechas a ponta do nariz e depois os lábios. Era um beijo inocente como ele havia dado a ela, há 7 anos atrás. Ela não sabia ao certo o que deveria fazer, era a segunda vez que beijava alguém, e o engraçado é que era a mesma pessoa. Percebendo a inexperiência dela, Shaoran tomou a iniciativa, pegou as mãos delicadas que quase destruiam os lençóis de tanto nervoso, e a fez enlaçar o seu pescoço, passou a língua nos lábios dela, suas mãos mexiam nos cabelos que se espalhavam no travesseiro. Sakura estava envergonhada, as mãozinhas curiosas queriam percorrer toda a extensão daquele tórax maravilhoso, mas se limitou a uma parte dos ombros e costas, sentiu o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu, quando via filmes com cenas românticas, pensava que poderia ser amassada ou que era desconfortável ficar assim, mas achou maravilhoso. Ele continuava a beijá-la, tentava fazê-la participar do beijo, induziu-a a tentar.  
- Siga o fluxo das águas... use os seus instintos... – murmurou Shaoran em meio aos beijos. – Não precisa se envergonhar...  
Ela acabou cedendo, entreabriu os lábios, e imediatamente obteve uma resposta da parte dele. A língua ávida ensinava-a a fazer carinhos, estava se sentindo nas nuvens.  
Ele começou a beijar e mordiscar o pescoço dela, enquanto falava frases desconexas que ela não entendia. Não importava muito, queria muito sentir aqueles lábios.  
Ele a beija nos lábios novamente, viu um olhar radiante da parte dela.  
- Sakura... Você sabe... Se eu continuar... eu... nós...  
Ela sorria, entendeu o que ele queria dizer.  
- Entendo... – respondeu. – Não vamos apressar as coisas...  
Após um suspiro, ele nem acreditava no que havia feito, ou falado. Queria muito ter Sakura para si, mas, poderia quebrá-la.  
- Antes que você dormisse, queria pedir uma coisa... – disse Shaoran em um tom sério.  
Ela o observou curiosa.  
- Não me trate com indiferença. Deixe-me estar ao seu lado.  
- Mas, não tem outras garotas para...  
- Não!! Dizem que sou mulherengo, que não posso ver um rabo de saia, sei que dizem isso. – após um suspiro, se acomodou melhor na cama, e induziu Sakura a usá-lo como travesseiro. – Sei que ando com muitas garotas ao meu redor, mas, elas me procuram. A maioria das vezes elas me pedem ajuda para estudos sempre que vou à biblioteca. Sou apenas educado, será que preciso ser malcriado para que me entendam? Gosto de garotas, é claro, mas o que mais gosto é de poder desvendar os mistérios que vocês possuem... Queria entender...  
Sakura se espanta com o que ele fala. Não entendia mais... o que era esse Shaoran Li?  
- Por que ao invés de me chamarem para sair, como os homens fazem com você, simplesmente ficam armando armadilhas para mim? Não poderiam ser mais diretas? – olhou a bela feição da mulher que lhe fazia compania e docemente diz. – E a mais surpreendente é você... É doce, gentil, bondosa e inocente... e , absurdamente violenta... - Sorriu ao dizer essa última frase, não soava como um desafio, mas como um fascinio. Seria ele masoquista?  
- Eu queria te entender melhor... – disse Sakura colocando gentilmente uma de suas mãos no peito dele, deslizando os dedos em um carinho. – Tinha uma impressão a seu respeito, agora, preciso reavaliar... Praticamente não o conheço.  
Ele sorriu mais ainda. Essa era uma uma chance para mostrar um lado seu que talvez Sakura goste.

* * *

_Hi Pessoal!! Como estão?_

_Obrigada a todas que desejaram melhoras ao meu pai, ele se recuperou super bem, está praticamente novo em folha :) Ele teve um tumor no céu da boca, e precisou tirar uma parte dessa região, imagina que horrível essa situação, praticamente não podia comer ou beber nada, e tinha dificuldade de falar. Agora ele fez uma recunstituição dessa área, graças a Deus, voltou a ter uma vida normal, o Hospital do Câncer de São Paulo tem os meus sinceros agradecimentos :)_

_Ai... Perdoem a demora para postar um novo capítulo (digamos que tudo precisa acontecer ao mesmo tempo para acabar com o tempo disponível)... Este estava pronto, mas pensei em mudá-lo inúmeras vezes, mas, para que o Li não seja mais apedrejado, esquartejado ou correndo o perigo de levar uma rasteira ao andar na rua, resolvi dar uma forcinha para ele :) Hehehehe_

_O motivo de ter demorado é que travei nessa fic, comecei a ter idéias para a continuação e acabou saindo outra estória, que combinaria mais com fics épicas (como adoro o romantismos épicos...)._

_Esqueci de mencionar no capítulo anterior que "Kaeru" é sapo em japonês :)_

_As coisas estão esquentando para os dois, mas... será mesmo? Bom, espero que tenham suspirado bastante. __Gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando a fic, e espero que estejam gostando._

_Pety - Oi! Uma parte do seu pedido foi atendido, o Li não foi a festa com a Arimi - hehehe. Agora se quiser bater no Li depois desse capítulo, acho que ele vai gostar :)_

_Ayath - Olá! Como está amiga? Nossa, adorei a sua songfic, está lindíssima!! Gostaria de agradecer o seu apoio, e saiba que estou torcendo para que saia do seu bloqueio :D_

_MeRRy-aNNe - Yo! Hehehe o Kaeru não liga de ser daquele jeito, aliás, vai saber algumas coisas sobre ele mais para frente, ele é bem legal :) Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo (os dois ficaram trancados, como sabiam que estavam sendo ameaçados, resolveram agir um pouquinho - acho que perceberam que você poderia entrar lá e resolver a situação dos dois :))_

_Jully - Oie! Desculpe, realmente demorou mais de duas semanas para atualizar, fiquei com uma preguiça nas férias... Espero retomar a fic mas, acho que vai demorar de novo para atualizar... Não estou tendo muitas idéias de como resolver alguns impasses no desenrolar da fic... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo :)_

_M. Sheldon - Nihau!! Não se preocupe em escrever review, fico feliz que esteja acompanhando, apesar da demora para atualizar... Hahaha!! Esse final ficaria super bonitinho, mas acho que seria um tanto quanto batido, não? O nome que dei a fic lembra bem esse final, resolvi brincar um pouco com esse nome, mas, na realidade seria uma brincadeira que o destino faria com a Sakura e o Li, afinal, no primeiro momento, o ódio entre eles poderia ser muito grande, mas, no decorrer, nenhum dos dois saberia exatamente o que pensar do outro, e precisariam mudar suas opniões assim como deixar de se esconder do destino que lhes é reservado... Um pouco complexo, não? Hehehe :) Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, e um super obrigado por ter se preocupado em colocar review :D_

_(o-o) - Hau! O programa do não deixa passar o seu nick... tive que trocar o asterisco por um "o" e o underscore pelo "-"... Que bom que gostou do capítulo, espero que tenha gostado desse também :)_

_Angel-of-Moon - Oix!! Obrigada pelos elogios, fico um pouco sem graça . Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior, espero goste desse também :)_

_Cherry-Hi - Hi!! Hehehe, a Sakura é inocente, tadinha (além de bem desligada). Acho que ela não consegue ver muita coisa pois ela está bem no centro de uma trama que envolvida por pessoas, o horizonte pode ser algo que ela não saiba que exista... Acho que agora estão caminhando razoavelmente bem, mas, a Arimi é claro que vai continuar a atrapalhar, isso sem sombra de dúvidas (Por favor, não me mate!) :) Obrigada por estar acompanhando essa fic :)_

_Um super abraço a todos, e até a próxima,_

_Miki_


	8. Capítulo 08

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertence ao Clamp, e não está sendo usado pela minha parte para obter renda ou qualquer outro fim lucrativo. **

Passaram boa parte da noite conversando. Mesmo que quisessem, as emoções estavam a flor da pele. Se beijaram e conversaram sobre coisas banais e engraçadas. Finalmente cochilaram um pouco.  
A porta foi destrancada, Sakura ouviu o barulho e quase pulou da cama pelo susto.  
- B-bom dia... – disse Sakua envergonhada.  
- Bom dia. – respondeu a enfermeira. – O que está fazendo aqui tão cedo?  
- E-eu... eu... – Sakura ainda estava assustada, olhou para os lados e viu que estava sozinha na enfermaria, olhou a janela aberta, deduziu que ele havia pulado pela janela. – Fiquei presa ontem aqui...

Ela desceu da cama, pegou a muleta e começou a caminhar para sair da enfermaria. Queria encontrar Shaoran, sorrir e poder ver aqueles olhos que a encantam, mas, parecia que ele não se encontrava em lugar algum.

- É a Srta. Sakura Kinomoto? – perguntou um senhor muito simpático ao vê-la se aproximar da porta da faculdade.  
- Sim? – respondeu Sakura meio desconfiada.  
- Que bom... – suspirou aliviado o homem. – Vim levá-la para casa.  
Sakura fez uma cara de interrogação tão clara que o homem continuou a se explicar.  
- O jovem Shaoran me ligou e pediu para que viesse levá-la para casa. Sou Wei.  
O gentil senhor a ajudou caminhar e ir até o carro.

- Não se preocupe, o jovem Shaoran me indicou o caminho de seu casa. – disse o senhor.  
- O senhor trabalha para o Shaoran? – perguntou Sakura enquanto o velho senhor dirigia.  
- Sim, sou o mordomo do clã Li.  
Era a primeira vez que Sakura ouvia sobre alguém pertencer a um clã, e isso a deixou fascinada.  
- Acompanho o jovem Shaoran desde que ele saiu de Hong Kong para estudar no estrangeiro. – continuou a explicar.  
Sakura começou a admirar este lado do seu querido Shaoran, muito atencioso da parte dele em lhe arranjar um transporte sem chamar atenção de todos, seria difícil e embaraçoso explicar o porque de ter passado a noite fora e ainda na compania de Li.

O senhor parou em frente da casa de Sakura, viu seu pai parado em frente ao portão.  
- Sakura! – exclamou Fujitaka ao ver o carro.  
Wei desceu do carro e ajudou Sakura a descer.  
- Papai... E-este é Wei, ele...  
Sakura se espantou ao ver que seu pai não estava com uma feição muito preocupada.  
- Obrigada por trazer minha filha para casa. – disse Fujitaka. – Vamos tomar um café?  
- Agradeço muito a gentileza, mas preciso retornar para a mansão e meus afazeres.  
- Obrigada pela carona, senhor Wei... – disse Sakura, e depois falou baixinho. – Agradeça Shaoran por mim...  
Com um gesto, Wei indicou que escutou e que passaria o recado.

Sakura entra em casa, esperando a bronca que viria.  
- Papai, eu fiquei presa na faculdade e...  
- Sei o que houve. – se adiantou Fujitaka. – Tomoyo me ligou ontem, perguntando se você tinha voltado para casa, pois sem querer ela levou sua bolsa para casa. Como está o machucado?  
- Está melhor, obrigada. – sorriu Sakura aliviada. – Desculpe se o deixei preocupado.  
- O seu amigo, Shaoran ligou também hoje de manhã. Me contou que ficaram presos na enfermaria e que pediu para o mordomo a trouxesse aqui.  
Sakura ficou com peso na consciência sobre essa parte, teria que contar o que houve.  
- Papai... Shaoran... – engoliu seco. – Ele ficou tomando conta de mim na enfermaria... gosto dele desde que tinha meus 12 anos, e acabamos nos beijando e...  
Fujitaka não alterou sua fisionomia, esperando Sakura terminar o seu relato.  
- ... acho que vamos namorar...  
- Ele não me contou que haviam se beijado. – Suspirou Fujitaka. – Bom, entendo que algo desse tipo ou até mais poderia ter acontecido, mas, sempre confiei em você minha filha.  
Fujitaka sorriu, mostrando a Sakura que estava tudo bem. Sakura aliviada sorriu e alegremente exclamou.  
- Oh, papai! Ele me beijou de verdade!!  
- Então, minha querida apaixonada... Vá tomar um banho e depois venha comer. Ainda precisa ir para a faculdade e eu preciso ir trabalhar daqui a pouco também.  
- AAAh! Estou atrasada!!!

Rapidamente Sakura se aprontou, conversou mais um pouco com o pai, logo Tomoyo chegava.

- Bom dia. – disse alegremente para a prima.  
- Bom dia. A noite foi boa, né...  
Sakura riu, Tomoyo ria também.  
- Teve gente ontem que quase teve um ataque de ciúmes na festa...  
- A Arimi? – perguntou Sakura fingindo inocência.  
- Ela mesma. Estava tão brava que poderia arrancar os seus olhos... É claro que o Li não permitiria que ela tocasse em um único fio de cabelo seu...  
- Mas, como ela poderia saber que ele estava comigo?  
- Ora... Todos viram que ele foi te socorrer ontem.  
Sakura ficou sem graça, mas confessou a prima:  
- Nos beijamos ontem...  
Tomoyo deu um longo suspiro.  
- E eu perdi isso... – respirou fundo e continuou mais empolgada - Mas, me prometa que vou poder te filmar da próxima vez  
- Tomoyo!

As primas continuaram o caminho conversando animadamente, Tomoyo queria mais detalhes do que ocorreu e Sakura cada vez mais envergonhada.

Chegando na faculdade, Eriol esperava por Tomoyo no estacionamento.  
- Bom dia! – cumprimentou Eriol.  
- Bom dia! – responderam as duas ao mesmo tempo.  
- Acho que estamos perdendo um pequeno showzinho... Vamos dar uma corridinha? – disse Eriol com o seu sorriso enigmático.

Começaram a andar mais rápido, Sakura não podia andar mais rápido devido ao gesso, mas ao chegarem na frente da faculdade, puderam ver gritaria e várias pessoas aglomeradas. Parecia ser uma briga.  
Chegando mais perto, começaram a gritar:  
- A SAKURA TÁ AQUI!!

As pessoas ficaram um pouco assustadas e caladas, por fim, deram um espaço para que ela passasse, mas Sakura se limitou a apenas ficar parada no lugar onde estava. Arimi começou a se aproximar devagar, estava com a feição estranha, parecia muito transtornada.  
- Não acredito... – disse a moça com lágrimas nos olhos e parou na frente de Sakura.  
Shaoran apareceu atrás dela, com o rosto todo sujo de alguma coisa.  
- Pára Arimi! – gritou Shaoran, e segurou o braço dela. – Já não fez escândalo demais? – falou bravo no ouvido dela.  
Sakura ficou estática. Seu querido Shaoran estava todo melecado com alguma coisa no rosto, mas sua expressão era ameaçadora.  
Arimi encarou Sakura por alguns instantes, desvencilhou da mão de Shaoran e continuou andando, com um ar arrogante.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Sakura assustada. – O quê estava acontecendo aqui?  
- Ora... – disse Shaoran tentando arrumar um pouco o cabelo bagunçado e melecado. – Ciúmes!!  
Sakura ajeitou a mexa do cabelo dele, e murmurou:  
- Ciúmes? Mas, ...  
- Bom, acho que tem muita gente aqui... – olhou ao redor, e vários olhos curiosos pousavam sobre o casal. – Vamos ir para outro lugar?  
- Sakura! Li! – chamou Eriol. – Por aqui!

Eles caminharam em direção a Eriol e Tomoyo, que riam muito. Caminharam em silêncio, apenas Eriol e Tomoyo conversavam, cochichavam e riam, até uma árvore mais afastada.

- Bom... – disse Shaoran para Sakura, enquanto via o casal de amigos um pouco afastados para lhes dar privacidade na conversa. – A Arimi queria saber porque eu não fui a festa, e...  
Parou devido ao olhar aflito de Sakura.  
- Você está bem? Seu rosto...  
- Ah! Isso aqui é torta de morango...  
Sakura fez uma cara sapeca, passou o dedo no rosto de Shaoran e depois deu uma lambidinha.  
- Hmmm... Que gostoso!  
Shaoran fez uma cara marota e esfregou um pouco do doce no rosto de Sakura que deu uns gritinhos.  
- Olha só o que você fez!! – disse Sakura fingindo estar brava.  
- Quero experimentar para ver se está boa a torta...  
Mal terminou de falar e deu leves beijinhos na face dela.  
- Está uma delícia! Eu sabia que você era um doce!

Limparam os rostos, e Li começou a falar.  
- A Arimi ficou com ciúmes, e jogou um pedaço de torta no meu rosto.  
Sakura ficou pensativa, ele teria dito algo comprometedor? A curiosidade ficou estampada no rosto dela e Shaoran percebeu isso.  
- O que disse a ela? – perguntou Sakura.  
- Nada que pudesse ter deixado aquela mulher tão furiosa... – respondeu com um sorriso charmoso, queria um momento e local especial para poder lhe revelar os seus sentimentos.  
Sem entender o que ele queria dizer com isso, Sakura tentou insistir.  
- Mas, o que você contou?  
- Ora... Que menina curiosa! – disse Shaoran colocando as mãos na cintura. – Não disse nada de mais... apenas que não deu para ir.  
Não era a resposta que ela queria escutar, era claro que ficou decepcionada. Apenas sorriu.  
- Vou poder tirar o gesso daqui a alguns dias... Talvez dê para me apresentar na peça de teatro sem isso...  
Shaoran apenas esboçou um sorriso. Assim ela ainda precisaria de sua ajuda para ir em alguns lugares e poderia apreciar carregá-la, mesmo ela não gostando.  
- O quê houve? – perguntou Sakura.  
- Hã?... Nada... – respondeu com aquele sorriso sem graça.  
Indignada, Sakura acertou a muleta na canela dele.  
- Isso dói! – reclamou Shaoran.  
- Isso é só para você parar de achar graça da desgraça dos outros.  
- Ah é?!! – ele disse e com um sorriso mais maroto, a derrubou no chão, e começou a fazer cócegas.  
Sakura não podia com cócegas, estava chorando de tanto rir e não conseguia nem falar. De repente, um som estranho e estrondoso quebrou a brincadeira...  
- PUUUMMM!!!  
Ambos ficaram estáticos com o barulho. Era um pum!!  
- N-não fui eu... – disse Sakura vermelha.  
Olharam para cima e viram Eriol e Tomoyo rindo dos dois.  
- Acho que foi o nosso amigo que acaba de chegar... – disse Tomoyo.  
Olharam para o lado, e viram Kaeru se aproximando. O rapaz estava com um curativo na cabeça e um pé engessado.  
- Dããã... O sapato... Dããã... Faz esse barulho...  
Sakura olhou triste para o amigo, ele tinha se machucado mais do que ela.  
- Você se machucou assim por minha culpa...  
- Dããã... Não... Minha mãe... Dãããã... Ficou nervosa quando me viu machucado... Dããã... Ela bateu o carro...  
Kaeru contou que no acidente ele bateu a cabeça no vidro e prendeu o braço entre o seu corpo e o carro, por estar desacordado não colocou o cinto de segurança. Sua mãe estava bem.

O alívio de Sakura durou pouco tempo. Tachinhas espalhadas em sua cadeira, por sorte ela viu os objetos antes de se sentar.

Logo em seguida, ao abrir a porta para sair da sala de aula, Sakura foi recebida com outra armadilha, vassouras começaram a cair sobre ela, dessa ela não conseguiu escapar e caiu no chão.

Quando foi a lanchonete da faculdade, estava esperando sua prima voltar com alguns salgadinhos e uma pessoa perdeu o equilíbrio derrubando todo o refrigerante em Sakura.

- O querem fazer comigo, Tomoyo? – perguntou Sakura se limpando com um guardanapo.  
Tomoyo apenas ergueu os ombros indicando que não fazia a menor idéia, enquanto ajudava a prima.

Mas, o pior ainda estava por vir... uma reunião rápida antes do ensaio da peça concluiram que Kaeru não poderia atuar.  
- Que pena Kaeru... – murmurou Sakura olhando para o amigo.  
Ele na realidade parecia feliz com a notícia.  
- Temos que arranjar um substituto!! – gritou Naoko desesperada.  
Shaoran se escondeu no cantinho da cortina, havia acompanhado Sakura nos ensaios como sempre fazia, não queria se sujeitar a tal vexame, era um péssimo ator.  
- Eu poderia ajudar... – disse Tomoyo timidamente, enquanto se levantava da platéia e desligava a sua camera. – Quero muito que a peça dê certo...

Todos respiraram aliviados naquele momento. A peça estava salva.  
- Quero muito filmar a Sakura...

Os olhos de Tomoyo brilhavam, enquanto se pronunciava.  
- Quero muito filmar a Sakura na peça... – disse Tomoyo sorrindo, encantando a todos.

Todos ficaram aliviados naquele momento, Shaoran saiu do esconderijo, olhava Sakura com bastante carinho.

- Mas, Tomoyo... – disse Sakura. – Como irá filmar se estará participando da peça?  
- Ah... Quem disse que eu iria participar? Disse que vou ajudar, e já encontrei a pessoa certa!! – gritou Tomoyo no final da frase apontando para Shaoran.  
No mesmo instante todos olharam para trás, e viram que Shaoran estava encolhendo.  
- "Maldita! Me fez sair do esconderijo!!" – resmungou Shaoran mentalmente.

- Shaoran! Poderia participar da peça? – perguntou Sakura se aproximando da lateral do placo, onde Shaoran se encontrava, e tocando no braço dele, fitando-o com os olhos mais meigos do mundo.  
Com aquele olhar, que lembra os olhos do Gato de Botas do filme Shrek 2, Shaoran não podia negar nada, apertou a cortina entre as mãoes, mas precisou alertar:  
- Sou um péssimo ator... Terrível é pouco...  
- Sakura, quando irá tirar o gesso? – perguntou Naoko se aproximando.  
- Em uma semana...  
- É que tenho uma idéia... – Naoko ponderou por um segundo antes de prosseguir – Você não poderia fazer o papel do príncipe e Shaoran da princesa?  
- Não tem mais ninguém que poderia atuar, que está no elenco mesmo? – perguntou Shaoran tentando sair de fininho.  
- Então, até poderiamos trocar os papéis de outras pessoas, mas, estamos com as roupas prontas, todos já estão com seus papéis, e somos um grupo pequeno... Uma pessoa nos faz falta... – argumentou Naoko, que logo em seguida olhou para Tomoyo e deu uma piscadinha.

Shaoran queimava por dentro, percebeu a armadilha no hora... Que papelão iria fazer!! Não queria de maneira alguma mostrar seus defeitos, principalmente para Sakura, e ainda pior... por ter que representar menos, teria que fazer o papel da princesa?!! Nunca se vestiu de mulher, e agora essa...

- Não quero fazer isso. – disse resoluto.  
Os olhares espantados das pessoas que estavam no teatro cairam direto nele, que até se encolheu um pouco.  
Sakura o fitou apenas.  
- Não podemos te forçar, então, obrigada pela sinceridade. – disse Naoko fria. – Vamos Sakura, temos que planejar algo... – puxou Sakura da proximidade Shaoran.

Se era peso na consciência que queriam, falharam. Shaoran estava satisfeitíssimo por não precisar atuar.

Ao terminar o ensaio, todos estavam tristes. Naoko enterpretaria o príncipe e dirigir. Era cansativo o trabalho, e um outro fator também atrapalhava bastante: ela era uma péssima atriz!

- Me desculpem, mas não tenho expressão para participar da peça atuando... Sou melhor escrevendo e dirigindo... – se desculpava Naoko.

Ao sairem do teatro, Shaoran puxa Sakura, e lhe dá um beijo apaixonado.  
- Querida... – suspirou Shaoran – Sou um péssimo ator... E morreria de vergonha ter que fazer de tolo na frente de algumas pessoas, principalmente na sua frente...  
- Mas...  
Sakura tentou falar, mas Shaoran colocou seu dedo indicador, indicando que queria prosseguir.  
- O que quero dizer é que... Posso ajudar na peça. Mas tenho uma condição.  
- Condição?  
- Sim, se eu participar, quero uma coisa em troca...

_Hi Pessoal!! Como estão?_

_Caramba!! Dessa vez superei a demora para postar um novo capítulo... Desculpem, mas meu tempo realmente está curtíssimo, além de uma imaginação super ruim... Praticamente travada. Prometo que vai ser a última vez que coloco algo no ar sem terminar de colocar em papel ou no micro, perdi o fio da meada :(_

_Gostaria de agradecer a todas que estão acompanhando a fic e minhas humildes desculpas pelo atraso, e peço perdão por mais atrasos que virão._

_Pety - Olá! Ops... que demora para postar um novo capítulo... Minhas sinceras desculpas... Caramba! Estava tão picante assim?o.O Hehehe... Gosto de fics picantes como a da Corp-Chan, mas, infelizmente não sei escrever muito bem para tal... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo ;)_

_Ayath - Oi querida! Faz tempo hein? Acabaram os simulados, mas agora a situação está mais crítica, né... Espero que tenha ido bem nos vestibulares ;) Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo :D_

_AnGeL MeGuMi / Angel-of-Moon - Oix! Então, fiquei com peninha do Li apanhar neste capítulo, não achei uma brecha para voar ainda a panela, pau-de-macarrão, sapato, etc. (lol), mas ia ficar bem engraçado :) Mas as idéias são bem "evil" para um anjo (sabia que Tenshi é anjo em jp?)... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo :)_

_M-Chan - Olá! Hisashiburi!! Como andas? Obrigada por ter acompanhado este último capítulo, e fico mais contente que tenha gostado :) Então, sei das limitações de tempo e problemas, então, não me preocupo com reviews, é claro que fico super feliz ;) Consegui ler a sua fict ontem apenas... Tá linda demais!!!! Estou ansiosa ;)_

_Dani - Olá! Obrigada por estar acompanhando a fict, fico super feliz! Acho que a desapontei por ter demorado tanto para postar um capítulo... Espero que possa me redimir, tentando escrever mais rápido, prometo tentar, ok!_

_Cherry-Hi - Hi! Como está? Desculpe! Desculpe!... Tive letargia cerebral, além de super aquecimento de tico-e-teco... Mas, falando sério, estava realmente sem tempo para escrever, ler... Foram dias tristes, mas ainda consegui retomar as fics (caramba! Tem um monte de fics para ler!), mesmo que demore um pouco (tá bom... bastante '-.- ). Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo :)_

_Kagome-Lilye - Nihau! Obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic!! O casal Sakura e Li é o melhor, né! Não sei se já chegou a ler "Tsubasa Revonoir Chronics", é um novo manga do Clamp, desse casal fofinho, mas o personagem principal é o Li - precisa dizer mais?_

_Por hoje fico por aqui. Peço desculpas realmente pela demora, tenho certeza que bastante gente deve ter perdido o fio da fic por causa dessa demora, espero poder me desculpar de alguma maneira..._

_Um super abraço a todos, e até a próxima,_

_Miki_


	9. Capítulo 09

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertence ao Clamp, e não está sendo usado pela minha parte para obter renda ou qualquer outro fim lucrativo. **

- Quero uma coisa em troca... – disse Li com um semblante sério.

Sakura não sabia como reagir, olhou para baixo, não antes de dar uma olhadinha na calça dele, na região do zíper. Engoliu seco.  
Shaoran parou a frase, não conseguiu terminar de dizer o que queria em troca, começou a segurar o riso, pois o rosto dela parecia que ia pegar fogo.  
- S-Shaoran... – balbuciou Sakura, encostando os indicadores das mãos como sempre fazia quando ficava embaraçada. – É-É-É que...  
Ele não conseguiu mais segurar o riso, e deu uma bela gargalhada, deixando-a mais sem graça ainda. Não havia graça nas constatações que ela havia feito do pedido que ele teria.  
- "Ai! Ai! Ai! Não é nada engraçado me pedir isso... Isto é... Ai! Ai! Ai!" – pensou Sakura mais sem graça ainda. – Do quê está rindo? – perguntou indignada.  
- Da sua cara... – ria Shaoran, limpando as lágrimas que caiam de tanto rir.  
- M-mas...  
- Tarada! – riu mais ainda.  
Sakura não sabia mais onde enfiar a cara depois do que ele acabou de falar.  
- Por que?  
- Ora! Pela sua cara, já até sei o que você tem em mente...  
- C-como assim?  
- É claro que sei que sou atraente, mas, não preciso desses recursos para conseguir o que sua cabecinha poluída estava pensando... – disse com um sorriso sedutor.  
- N-Não estava pensando em nada!!  
- Ah é?... – disse se aproximando e dando um beijinho de leve na orelha dela.  
Um arrepio subiu pela espinha dela.  
- Não estava pensando em nada? – sussurou ao ouvido deixando-a mais arrepiada.  
Sakura fechou os olhos instintivamente, estava derretendo nas mãos dele.  
- Não ... estava... pensando... em nada... – balbuciou Sakura.  
- Tarada... – sussurou Li novamente.

Afastou-se dela, fitou aqueles lindos olhos, que brilhavam de raiva e também de alguma coisa a mais. Não sabia se era de decepção por ter parado de provocá-la ou de reprovação.  
- O que quero em troca, é que não dê risada de mim por estar vestido de mulher, não duvide de minha masculinidade e também não fique chateada pela minha péssima atuação. – suspirou. – Sou um péssimo ator...  
- Então... Não ia pedir... – Sakura tentou falar, mas não conseguiu terminar constrangida.  
Após uma breve pausa, ele terminou a frase dela:  
- Não ia te pedir para fazer amor comigo assim. Não tem graça dessa maneira. – disso sorrindo.

Sakura sorriu, aliviada. Ele não iria usar métodos baixos para levá-la para a cama, queria apenas que continuasse a respeitá-lo, mesmo com uma atuação medíocre e ainda mais vestido de mulher. Ela riu ao terminar de constatar o que ele realmente queria, e o abraçou.  
- Seu bobo...

Caminharam devagar até a lanchonete da escola, ela observava outros casais passearem de mãos dadas, sentia uma pontinha de inveja, nunca fez isso com ninguém, e agora estava impossibilitada de fazer isso por causa do maldito gesso.  
Shaoran estava feliz, mais agora. Estava ao lado de uma linda moça, e descobriu o poder que ele exercícia sobre ela. Sakura não era imune ao poder de sedução dele.

Chegando a lanchonete, as conversas pararam quase que imediatamente para ver o casal que se aproximava.  
- Sakura... – chamou um rapaz. – Será que poderíamos conversar?  
- É claro Izumi. – sorriu.  
Shaoran o encarava de maneira ameaçadora.  
- Poderíamos conversar a sós? – perguntou Izumi.  
Shaoran iria se pronunciar, mas Sakura apertou sua mão por baixo da mesa.  
- Izumi sempre me tratou bem, Shaoran. – Sakura sorriu para Shaoran, olhou para Izumi mas o seu sorriso parecia que havia ficado mais triste. – Sei o quer saber... Estou com Shaoran, não estou mais disponível.  
Izumi sorriu tristemente, baixou a cabeça por um instante, após um momento, levantou o rosto e sorriu novamente mais feliz.  
- Obrigado por ter sido sincera comigo, Sakura. – olhou para Li. – Você é um cara de muita sorte.  
Virou-se e saiu de perto da mesa dos dois.  
Foi nesse momento, que viram que os outros alunos começaram a falar novamente, os que estavam próximos haviam escutado a conversa, e agora espalhavam a notícia uns para os outros.  
Não havia mais dúvidas para os alunos, Sakura e Shaoran estavam juntos. A cabeça dela começou a fervilhar com a idéia de estarem juntos e...  
- "O que ele é meu??" – se perguntou. – "Apenas uma aventura passageira ou um namoro de verdade?"  
Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, por um estrondo, a máquina de refrigerante tombou e se não fosse pela força e agilidade de Li, ela teria caído em cima de Sakura.  
- Você está bem? – perguntou Shaoran ofegante.  
- Comigo não aconteceu nada... – Sakura olhava para os lados assustada. – Você se machucou?  
Li riu.  
- É claro que não. Mas... como isso virou?  
Todos olhavam assustados para a máquina. Aparentemente não era para ela se deslocar daquela maneira.

Novamente mais acidentes aconteciam ao redor de Sakura. Estava no banheiro com Tomoyo, quando sentiram cheiro de fumaça, rapidamente Tomoyo gritou, Eriol e Shaoran entraram correndo, e ajudaram a levar Sakura do banheiro em chamas. Se estivesse sozinha, não conseguiria sair a tempo, e Tomoyo não conseguiria ajudá-la também. Rapidamente o fogo foi apagado com ajuda de vários alunos.

No caminho para casa, Shaoran e Sakura conversavam:  
- Esses acidentes são estranhos... – disse Shaoran pensativo.  
- Tem acontecido desde ontem. – murmurou Sakura. – Colocaram tachinhas na minha cadeira, fizeram uma armadilha com vassouras atrás da porta e derrubaram refrigerante em mim.  
- Isso não me parece muito normal. – respondeu Shaoran pensativo. – Tantos acidentes...  
- Será que é a Arimi querendo se vingar?  
- Até poderia ser. Mas, acho que ela agiria mais diretamente, isto é, pelo que conheço, ela iria querer mostrar que era ela mesma.  
Sakura parou para pensar um momento. Será que ela havia roubado Shaoran de Arimi? Outros pensamentos poderiam nebular mais ainda a sua mente, precisava saber o que houve entre os dois.  
- O que houve entre você e a Arimi? – perguntou Sakura.  
- Nada. – respondeu Shaoran seco. – Por que a curiosidade?  
- É que... – suspirou, pensou melhor deixar para lá a curiosidade e se prender ao presente. – Esquece...  
- Já sei... – respondeu Shaoran maroto. – Ficou com ciúmes...  
- Não! Por que iria sentir ciúmes?  
- He! He! Confie em mim. – disse Shaoran carinhosamente. – Não houve nada de mais entre nós.

Chegaram na casa de Sakura, Shaoran desceu do carro para ajudar Sakura, quando a porta da casa abriu bruscamente, com Tooya pisando duro até chegar em Shaoran.  
- Tire suas mãos de cima de minha irmã! – bufou.  
- Tooya! – gritou Sakura. – Pára com isso!  
Tooya pegou Shaoran pelo colarinho para afastá-lo de Sakura.  
- Não quero que se aproxime dela, entendeu? – Tooya ordenou enquanto tirava Sakura do carro.  
- Não fiz nada que pudesse magoá-la e...  
- Você não fez nada? Tem certeza? – Tooya perguntou em um tom ríspido, cortando as palavras de Shaoran. – Você ainda não a magoou de novo, mas irá fazê-lo.  
- Não, eu... – tentou terminar Shaoran, mas Tooya ia embora levando uma revoltada Sakura no colo.  
Ela acenou um tchau e um pedido de desculpas, e depois sorriu tristemente. Shaoran acenou de volta, ficou parado olhando a porta se fechar da mesma maneira que foi aberta. Deu um suspiro triste e foi embora.

No caminho para casa, Shaoran estava pensando no que ele fez no passado, em como magoara Sakura com a sua atitude. Realmente, ele a tinha feito sofrer, mas, queria consertar de alguma maneira. Ele a magoaria no futuro? Entregar seus melhores sentimentos a ela seriam suficientes, essa era a solução que ele queria para resolver os seus problemas, talvez também fosse o que ela quisesse, precisava mostrar esse seu lado bom para Sakura, isto é, se o irmão troglodita dela deixasse.

Na residência dos Kinomoto, uma verdadeira batalha estava sendo travada.  
- Por que fez isso? – gritou Sakura, batendo os punhos na mesa.  
- Não fiz nada que um irmão querendo proteger a irmã mais nova não faria. – respondeu Tooya indiferente, tomando uma xícara de chá.  
- Eu gosto dele! Se não gostasse, não estaria com ele!  
- Sakura... – disse Tooya olhando para a xícara na mesa, e depois olhou para o rosto vermelho de raiva da irmã. – Pense antes de agir.  
- Pensar? Está me chamando de b...  
- De inconsequente. – terminou Tooya. – Não percebe onde está caindo?  
- Como assim? – perguntou Sakura se acalmando querendo escutar o que o irmão teria a dizer.  
- Não percebe que ele irá te magoar de novo?  
Novamente aquela frase. Sakura ficou com um olhar vago. Vendo que ela não entendia, Tooya continuou:  
- Ele te disse que vai ficar com você alguma vez?  
- E-ele... – Sakura mexeu a cabeça negativamente. – Não.  
- Você é muito ingênua Sakura. Não digo que isso seja ruim, mas, pelo que li nos jornais sobre o a família do seu "namoradinho", não tem chance de vocês ficarem juntos...  
- Por que?  
- Bom... – Tooya meneou a cabeça, não seria fácil para explicar. – Imagina ser dono de praticamente uma cidade 4 vezes maior que Tomoeda, e que tenha a renda um pouco menor do que de Tokio... – esperou que ela entendesse a situação que ele estava supondo. – Essa cidade é Hong Kong, e a família desse cara é dona, praticamente, de tudo o que circula por lá.  
- Ele tem tantas casas assim?  
- Não era isso que quero chegar. Seria assim, para manter a cidade, é necessário empregos, empresas, altos investimentos, poder político entre outras coisas. A família dele possui tudo isso.  
Sakura arregalou os olhos, não sabia nada da vida dele. A única que ostentava que mostrava que tinha, quanto a poder aquisitivo, era o carro, mas até aí, para ela náo fazia diferença pois ela gostava de Shaoran e não do carro dele.  
- Ele está muito acima de nós. Bem mais do que a família da Tomoyo.  
- Mas a Tomoyo não me trata mal, muito pelo contrário, mesmo tendo tanto dinheiro...  
- A família dele está muito acima do que os Daidouji. Infelizmente não somos ninguém perto deles.  
- Está querendo dizer que não podemos ficar juntos por causa de dinheiro?  
Tooya meneou a cabeça.  
- Não seria dinheiro em si, seria poder.  
Sakura não acreditou nas palavras do irmão.  
- Isso é ridículo! – disse Sakura, levantando-se da cadeira e indo para o quarto.

Tooya permaneceu sentado, olhando a xícara com o chá frio. Iria cuidar da sua irmão quando o tempo viesse, mas, não queria que ela continuasse a se encontrar com aquele "moleque".

Fujitaka viu o filho olhando a xícara e sentou-se ao seu lado.  
- Entendo a sua preocupação filho. – disse sorrindo e mexendo em seus cabelos, como se ele ainda fosse uma criança.  
- Mas, pai...  
Fujitaka continuou mexendo no cabelo de Tooya, que começou a ficar irritado com aquilo.  
- Pára, não sou mais criança! – disse nervoso.  
- Entende agora o que Sakura sente? – perguntou Fujitaka.  
No mesmo instante, Fujitaka olhou para o filho com muito amor.  
- Não queria que vocês crescessem e saissem de casa, mas, a vida não é assim. Você está terminando a faculdade, arrumou um emprego como residente, e está praticamente com um pé fora de casa. Sakura precisa seguir os passos que ela quer, mesmo que os levem a caminhos mais dolorosos.  
Tooya olhou para o pai, havia entendido o recado, mas, não queria que nada de mal acontecesse a sua irmã.  
- A protegi a vida inteira, cuidei dela, não queria...  
- Deve deixá-la amadurecer...

Fujitaka se levantou e começou a preparar uma sobremesa especial. Talvez ela se sentisse mais alegre com isso e Tooya menos preocupado. Ele mesmo estava preocupado com Sakura, mas torcia por seus passos serem acertados.

No quarto, Sakura pensava no que Tooya disse, e em suas próprias dúvidas. Não sabia se era uma namorada para Shaoran, ou só um caso, e a conversa com seu irmão deixou as coisas piores. Agora tinha quase certeza que era temporário, teria que se acostumar com essa idéia. Mas, no fundo mantinha uma esperança, bem pequena, mas, ela existia.

No dia seguinte, estava o elenco da peça de teatro novamente reunida, Shaoran estava novamente no teatro, esperando para ver a reação do elenco sobre sua atuação.  
- Que ótima notícia! – gritou de alegria Rika. – Estava ficando preocupada em como iríamos sair dessa situação...  
- E melhor ainda!! – disse Naoko ajeitando os óculos e se aproximando do grupo. – A Sakura vai tirar o gesso em mais alguns dias.  
- Tenho um pedido especial! – disse Tomoyo, sentada na platéia ao lado de Eriol. Todos se viraram e ela continuou. – Me deixe fazer o figurino de Sakura!!  
- Pode fazer sim. E lhe agradeço por isso! – disse Rika contente. – Essa é minha função, mas com a peça para estrear na semana que vem, tenho ensaios e outras coisas para fazer, e isso tiraria um peso...

Nesse meio tempo, Yukito entra no teatro e senta-se ao lado de Tomoyo e Eriol.  
- Como anda a peça? – perguntou Yukito sorrindo como sempre.  
- Maravilhosa! – respondeu Tomoyo.  
Eriol observou Yukito, o cumprimentou com a cabeça, e deu um daqueles olhares enigmáticos.

Durante o ensaio, a cama da bela adormecida, despencou com Shaoran em cima. Sorte que não aconteceu nada, o corpo forte dele estava preparado para receber uma pancada bem mais forte sem que ele tivesse um hematoma.  
Kaeru agora cuidava da iluminação do cenário, e estava feliz com essa mudança. Sakura o via sorrindo agora, e parecia que a cara de bobo dele estava desaparecendo.  
- O que houve, Kaeru? – Sakura perguntou curiosa ao ver o rosto do amigo feliz.  
- Nada. – respondeu sem usar o seu típido "Dããã".  
- Parece que está mais feliz hoje...  
- É que... – suspirou desanimado. – Deixa para lá.  
- Por que?  
- Ah! Porque não é algo interessante.  
Sakura ficou triste ao ouvir isso do seu amigo.  
- Se é interessante e importante para você, para mim também é... – disse Sakura sorrindo.  
O sorriso dela era motivador, então, resolveu contar.  
- É que trabalhando com a iluminação, consegui ver que tem uma sequência de luzes a serem acendidas, e isso sempre depende do movimento das pessoas. Normalmente essa tarefa é feita por uma pessoa, mas, estou pensando em desenvolver um hardware que capta movimentos, e fazendo o programa certo para esse equipamento, posso deixar tudo automático e...  
Sakura olhava boquiaberta o que Kaeru dizia, os olhos arregalados não conseguiam conter a admiração do que ele queria fazer.  
Ele percebeu a cara espantada que ela fazia, a admiração estava estampada no rosto dela, e isso o deixou mais feliz.  
- Que incrível! Consegue fazer algo assim?  
- S-sim...  
- Mas só tem alguns dias para isso...  
- O desafio será melhor...  
Sakura constatou que Kaeru tem talento, era um gênio na área de exatas, o que estaria fazendo naquela peça de teatro? A mãe o forçara a esse ponto? Sua mente parou de se perguntar sobre Kaeru, pois Shaoran estava se aproximando, mancando um pouco.  
- "Droga" – reclamava Shaoran mentalmente. – "Tinha que ficar com a maldita perna formigando..."  
- Shaoran... – murmurou Sakura docemente. – Está machucado...  
Começou a fazer carinho em seu rosto e segurou as suas mãos.  
- Pois é... – reclamou Shaoran, querendo tirar proveito da situação, só um pouquinho.  
Kaeru estava junto deles, não iria roubar um beijinho dela ou Sakura poderia ficar constrangida.  
- Preciso de uma massagem... – reclamou Li. – Faria uma em mim, depois?  
Sakura assentiu. Kaeru saiu de fininho para deixar os dois a sós.  
- Reparei uma coisa... – disse Shaoran. – O seu amigo só gagueja quando ele quer, não?  
- Reparei nisso também. – respondeu Sakura. – Não sei o porque ainda...  
- É algo dele. Escutei um pouco da conversa de vocês... O cara é meio maluco, ou apenas um nerd?  
Sakura fez uma cara de indignada.  
- Não quero ofender o seu amigo, o que ele disse faz sentido. Só que não entendo... E isso me deixa curioso. Mas, deixa para lá. É a vida dele.  
Sakura também estava curiosa, mas não queria deixar para lá.  
Yukito se aproximou dos dois, sorrindo bastante.  
- Esteve maravilhosa, Sakura! – disse ao se aproximar, mexendo em seus cabelos.  
- Obrigada Yukito! – respondeu Sakura sorrindo, e Shaoran com cara de ciúmes.  
- Não entendo porque não fez teatro ao invés de fisioterapia... – indagou Shaoran.  
- Por causa do meu irmão... – respondeu Sakura. – Até nisso ele quer mandar em mim!  
- O Tooya só quer o seu bem, querida Sakura. – murmurou Yukito. – Quer tomar um sorvete?  
- Ela não pode. – disse Shaoran áspero. – Temos outro compromisso...  
- Fica para a próxima, Yukito... – disse Sakura.  
Ela não sabia que compromisso era esse, mas, se Shaoran disse, deveria ter algo em mente. O que ela não percebeu é que Shaoran estava morto de ciúmes, via Yukito como um grande rival.

- Que compromisso temos? – perguntou Sakura após se afastarem.  
- Minha massagem... – respondeu Shaoran com o tom de voz ainda meio alterado.

* * *

_Hi Pessoal!! Como estão?_

_Espero que tenham se divertido com esse capítulo :)_

_Obrigada a todas que leram mais esse capítulo, e tiveram paciência para isso ;) Depois de um século para ter saído o capítulo passado, esse até que não demorou tanto, e espero fazer mais um capítulo até o final do ano - na realidade, queria colocar um antes do natal, vamos ver se consigo. Queria mostrar no Natal que a Sakura teria ao lado do Shaoran... Mas, deixa isso para o próximo capítulo. Realmente quero me empenhar para não precisar jogar o capítulo fora. Apenas para antecipar, ela vai tirar o gesso, para alegria e tristeza de Shaoran: ele queria carregá-la no colo mais tempo, mas, cansou de apanhar da muleta :D_

_Pety - Olá! Hehehe, acho que o Li não vai se sair muito bem como princesa, vai se dar tão mal que a Sakura não vai conseguir manter a promessa ;) Vai se surpreender com o que vai acontecer!! Obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic, fico super feliz :D_

_Kirisu-Chan - Oi! Please, don't kill me!!! Só para que não ficasse muito mais brava comigo, aqui está um novo capítulo, e prometo que o próximo sairá bem mais rapidinho :D Obrigada pela review, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também ;)_

_Kath Klein - Não acredito que a maravilhosa Kath Klein está lendo essa humilde fic!! Que bom que achou divertido aqueles trechos :) Sou uma super fã dos seus fics - acho que todas as leitoras fãns do casal lindinho Shaoran e Sakura lêem os seus fics, achava que Luzes de Tókio era insuperável, mas agora o Pétalas de Fogo promete tanto quanto o "LdT", claro, cada um a sua maneira, e saiba que fico super ansiosa esperando receber emails informando que postou mais um capítulo:) Obrigada por deixado reviews, fiquei super feliz com eles :D_

_Ayath - Olá querida amiga! Obrigada por ter acompanhado este último capítulo ;) Ah, você sabe que entendo bastante sobre limitações de tempo, então, não se preocupe com review, mas, fiquei super feliz de ter notícias suas :) Ai, férias é tão bom, né!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo :) _

_Fico por aqui, e até a próxima - torçam para que eu consiga terminar o próximo capítulo para colocar até o natal, vou me esforçar bastante, prometo :)_

_See ya!  
_

_Miki_


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertence ao Clamp, e não está sendo usado pela minha parte para obter renda ou qualquer outro fim lucrativo. **

Após a aula, novamente um acidente pouco peculiar: Sakura quase caiu no chão, as bases de suas muletas estavam com óleo, graças ao seu equilíbrio conseguiu retardar a queda, e Shaoran conseguiu pegá-la antes de cair.  
Ela ficou nervosa com isso, não havia se separado da muleta para que fizessem essa maldade. Arimi viu o ocorrido, e deu uma sonora gargalhada, mas parou assim que Shaoran a socorreu. Seus olhos ficaram nitidamente brilhantes de lágrimas ao ver os dois juntos.

Sakura entrava no hospital toda feliz, Shaoran a ajudava, mas, ela praticamente entrou correndo. O dia tão esperado chegou: tirar o gesso!!!  
- Sabe... – disse Sakura virando-se para ver o rosto de Shaoran. – Esse gesso...  
- Foi culpa minha, eu deveria ter saído da frente. – resmungou Shaoran.  
- Eu não devia ter tentado te atropelar... – murmurou Sakura. – É meio tarde, mas, desculpe.

A impressão de Sakura quanto a Shaoran mudou bastante nas últimas semanas. De menino chato, arrogante, mulherengo, cretino e aproveitador mudara totalmente. Ele era o seu sonho.  
- Só não vai poder sair correndo feito louca por aí... – disse o médico ao remover o gesso.

Ela sentiu o frio bater, na perna. Estava desacostumada com isso. Esse frio a fez lembrar de um dia especial: Natal.

Olhou para Shaoran, enquanto o médico terminava de limpar os restos de gesso. Ele sorria ao ver que ela estava livre daquele incomodo peso.  
- "Como ele é lindo!" – pensava ela.  
Ao sairem da sala, ela caminhava apoiada nele. As pessoas no meio do caminho observavam o casal, admirando Shaoran, e é claro, Sakura ao seu lado, eram perfeitos.  
- Agora posso retomar a minha vida aqui no hospital. – murmurou Sakura a Shaoran.  
- Gostaria que passasse mais tempo comigo. – pediu Shaoran.  
- Meu trabalho aqui é importante também.  
- Alguns meses não farão tanta diferença.  
Sakura olhou incrédula, aquela frase se lembrava do que ela realmente poderia ser para Shaoran: apenas uma aventura. Ela parou de caminhar por um tempo, seu semblante ficou triste naquele momento, voltou a andar com os ombros curvados.  
Percebendo a mudança. Shaoran se pronunciou e apertou a sua mão na sua.  
- Sabe... Vou ter que voltar para a China em poucos meses.  
- Sei disso.  
- Tenho em mente que terei que voltar, mas...  
Sakura o fitou esperançosa naquele momento.  
- Virei buscá-la, assim que resolver as minhas pendências lá.  
- Virá me buscar?  
- Se quiser, apenas...  
- Não poderá ficar aqui?  
- Não posso. – disse com um tom de amargura. – A minha vida, não é como aqui em Tomoeda.  
- Como assim? – indagou Sakura, mas mexeu a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos sobre a conversa que teve com o seu irmão. – Isso é... Acho que eu não devo perguntar coisas assim, né...  
Shaoran sorriu.  
- Vamos tomar comer alguma coisa e depois te levo para casa. – disse docemente.

No dia seguinte, o primeiro dia de aula sem o gesso foi glorioso para Sakura, conseguia se locomover onde quisesse, e mais ainda, andaria de mãos dadas com o seu amor.  
Eles passaram ao lado de Arimi que não conseguiu fitar os dois devido a raiva que sentia.

- Vem, Sakura! Te pago um sorvete para alegrar um pouco o seu dia! – murmurou Shaoran.

Sakura o acompanhou, andava ainda um pouco mancando, mas já estava se familiarizando. Esse consolo era bom, mas Shaoran lhe deu um beijo terno, o que a deixou nas nuvens.

Foram até a praça do Rei Pinguim, Shaoran estacionou o carro, foram até um banco na praça.  
- Me espera aqui. – pediu Shaoran.  
- Tá. – respondeu Sakura e lhe deu um sorriso de presente.

Aqueles poucos sorrisos que ela expressava apenas para ele, lhe enchiam o coração. No carrinho de sorvete, se lembrou que esqueceu de perguntar o sabor que ela queria... Que mancada!  
- Er... Quero um de chocolate com avelã e... Baunilha com morango... – pediu meio na dúvida.

Sakura estava perdida em seus pensamentos. A conversa com o seu irmão a atormentava, mas, não sabia ao certo o que poderia fazer. Sua mente estava confusa, não sabia o que poderia sentir, tristeza por ele partir em breve ou felicidade por estarem juntos naquele momento. Se os momentos que viveram estariam apenas em doces lembranças ou em uma parte de sua memória que nunca mais seria lembrada. O que ela poderia pensar? Sua confusão foi dissipada assim que percebeu que Shaoran estava olhando para ela.  
- Está tudo bem? – perguntou ele.  
- Está! – mentiu ela e lhe deu outro sorriso.  
- Perguntei qual dos dois você prefere... – e lhe mostrou os dois sorvetes.  
- Qual escolheu para mim?  
- Na realidade... Esqueci de perguntar qual sabor que você gosta, então... – deu um suspiro e continou. – Escolhi baunilha com morango...  
- Adoro baunilha e adoro morango, mas nunca tinha experimentado os dois assim...  
Shaoran se sentou satisfeito e passou o sorvete para ela. Deu uma lambidinha, estava uma delícia!  
- Escuta... – murmurou Shaoran. – Gostaria de terminar aquela conversa que estavamos tendo agora há pouco?  
Sakura o fitou esperançosa.  
Ele observou a sua reação, parecia que a vida que havia sido tragada dela, voltava aos seu semblante, seus olhos brilharam.  
- Então... – ele continuou. – Minha família tem negócios na China, e vim para Tomoeda para me aperfeiçoar nos estudos. A família de Eriol tem sociedade com a minha em vários negócios e iria vir para cá para se aperfeiçoar e deu a idéia que seria igualmente benéfica para mim. Viemos para cá com esse intuito. – após uma breve pausa, ele mexeu a cabeça. – Não esperava me relacionar com ninguém, isto é, esperava que não a encontrasse ou que continuasse a me odiar e quisesse me bater de verdade, então, todos esperam que eu volte descompromissado daqui. Sou considerado uma espécie de ovelha negra na minha família, por não conseguir me relacionar com ninguém, ser muito briguento e autoritário, então, será um choque para todos que uma pessoa tenha conseguido degelar os meus melhores sentimentos. Preciso voltar para a China para assumir minha posição na empresa, assim como falar a todos sobre o nosso relacionamento.  
Sakura se mexeu, mas Shaoran levantou a mão indicando que queria prosseguir.  
- Sei que falei que iria voltar em alguns meses, mas... Vou voltar antes...  
- Voltar antes!?! – disse Sakura assustada.  
- Sim. Conversei com a minha mãe ontem por telefone, ela pediu que eu voltasse antes, pois mencionei sobre você e ela quer saber mais detalhes.  
Sakura se sentiu desconfortável, novamente a conversa com Tooya lhe veio a cabeça.  
- Então... Não vamos ficar juntos...  
- Quem disse que não? – perguntou Shaoran em um tom sério, a fazendo olhar para aqueles olhos que tanto a encantavam.  
- Não tenho nada que...  
- Tem sim! Você me fez uma pessoa melhor. Você... aquece o meu coração.  
Com essas palavras, Sakura o beijou carinhosamente. Shaoran sentiu uma urgência em beijá-la naquele momento. A beijou ferozmente, e Sakura pode sentir que a gentileza naquelas palavras não eram suficiente para demonstrar o que ele realmente sentia naquele momento.  
Inesperadamente, ele parou de beijá-la e deu uma labidinha no sorvete dela.  
- O seu sorvete está melhor que o meu! – reclamou.  
Sakura sem entender o que estava acontecendo por causa do beijo, apenas viu o seu sorvete começando a tombar e cair no seu colo.

No carro, Sakura olhava para a calça manchada com o sorvete.  
- Me leva para a minha casa para me trocar? – pediu Sakura.  
- Gostaria de... ir para a minha casa? – perguntou Shaoran em um tom sombrio.  
Sakura o fitou, achou estranho o tom de voz dele.  
- Mas na sua casa não tem roupas para mim e...  
- Não vai ter ninguém em casa agora...  
- E o que tem isso?  
Shaoran a observou incrédulo, realmente, ela era ingênua. Depois que ficaram presos na enfermaria, seus sentimentos por ela começaram a crescer mais, seu coração havia sido preenchido, e a desejava.  
Sakura o fitou sem entender direito, foi quando uma luz lhe veio a mente, e arregalou os olhos ao constatar o que ele queria. Ficou vermelha no mesmo instante.  
- Tarada... – murmurou Shaoran ao ver o semblante sem graça dela.  
- Tarado é você!!! – gritou Sakura, mas Shaoran caiu na risada, e ela riu também, quebrando aquele clima tenso.  
Após rirem muito, Sakura sorriu para ele.  
- Vamos para a sua casa?  
Shaoran olhou incrédulo para ela, e ela lhe sorria encantadora. Ele sorriu, sedutoramente.

Cruzaram o portão da mansão, Sakura se assutou ao ver o jardim imenso até a mansão branca de dois andares, era muito larga e janelas grandes. Estacionou o carro, e a ajudou a descer do carro.

O caminho da garagem até a casa tinha uma grama bem aparada. As pedras do caminho eram polidas e retinhas, era um lugar maravilhoso. O hall de entrada era iluminado e espaçoso, nada de tapetes no chão de madeira brilhante. A cor branca prevalecia em todo o ambiente, inclusive combinava bastante com os dois. Subiram a escada, Shaoran a levou até a porta de um quarto.  
- Este é o meu quarto. – murmurou. – Venha, tem um banheiro aqui, pode tomar um banho para tirar o sorvete. Coloque as roupas na máquina, e é só ligar que ela fará o resto.  
- O-obrigada. – disse Sakura nervosa.  
- Tem um roupão pendurado, pode usar enquanto espera as roupas secarem.  
Sakura baixou a cabeça para esconder a vergonha que estava sentindo naquele momento.

Shaoran deitou na cama, cruzou as mãos embaixo da cabeça. Sua mente divagava sobre o que era certo e errado naquele momento. Tinha certeza que a amava, e queria levá-la para conhecer a sua família, mas tinha que ter certeza que todos as pessoas que ele se importasse a aceitariam, se não conseguisse, iria abdicar ou se afastaria daqueles que pudessem machucar a sua flor. Sabia que tinha uma pessoa que não iria aceitá-lo: Tooya. Aquele irmão ciumento e cabeçudo, mas não tirava a razão dele em proteger a Sakura, porem, ele não se considerava um aproveitador como todos os outros.

O barulho da água no banheiro incomodava Shaoran. Sakura estava lá, não estava sozinho naquela mansão. Eriol estava morando com ele, mas, ele tinha planos todos os dias com Tomoyo. Aquele sim não tinha problemas em se relacionar com ninguém! O barulho da água parou. Nervoso, se levantou da cama e começou a andar de um lado para o outro impaciente, começou a pensar sobre se era isso que Sakura queria mesmo, se ele a assustaria, se ela poderia se quebrar ao seu toque.

Sakura olhava a máquina, as suas roupas estavam sendo secadas. Pensava nela dentro daquela máquina, na realidade a sua mente estava lá dentro, parecia que tudo estava girando e girando. Lembrou-se novamente na conversa que teve com Tooya.  
- "Idiota! Idiota!" – pensava Sakura. – "Irmão cretino e idiota! Controla a minha vida desde que não me lembro quando... Queria que eu nunca arranjasse um namorado, morrer solteirona e... virgem!?!"  
Aquele pensamento fez todas as dúvidas serem dissipadas, sua rebeldia havia voltado e amava Shaoran com todas as forças, ele estava lutando para que ficassem juntos, até mesmo havia mencionado sobre ela para a sua mãe, queria sentir aqueles braços fortes a abraçando, queria sentir aquela boca... e queria também enfrentar Tooya.

Shaoran estava pensando em inventar uma desculpa e fugir daquele quarto, estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso. De repente a porta se abre em um estrondo, ele deu um pulo de susto.  
- Sa-Sa-Sakura!!!  
Ela saiu andando sensualmente do banheiro, Shaoran começou a dar passos para trás.  
- Sa-sa-sabe... E-E-eu... – tentava dizer Shaoran. – "Pensa em um desculpa logo, seu idiota!!" – pensou consigo e se xingava mentalmente de todos os nomes possíveis.  
Sakura deu um passo e parou. Shaoran parou de andar para trás.  
- E-eu... – balbuciou Shaoran.  
Não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Sakura inesperadamente deu um pulo e caiu sobre ele, e começou a beijá-lo ferozmente. Shaoran ficou assustado com a reação dela, parecia que ela iria devorá-lo literalmente. Ela começou a acariciar os cabelos dele, e pareceu se acalmar.  
- Eu te amo muito... – murmurou Sakura.  
- Também te amo muito... – suspirou Shaoran e começou a beijá-la.

Neste momento todos os medos e incertezas foram dissolvidos, o amor iria uní-los e sabiam disso.

No dia seguinte, Shaoran tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto. Estava com o vestido bufante cor-de-rosa que Tomoyo havia feito para ele, dentro do camarim. Estava ridículo, mas não conseguia deixar de sorrir. - Tira esse sorrisinho bobo do rosto, Li. – murmurou Tomoyo dando um sorrisinho marotoe depois reclamou - Preciso fazer mais ajustes neste vestido...  
- Hein? – perguntou Li, sem conseguir parar de sorrir.  
- Esteve ótimo no ensaio. Estava diferente dos outros ensaios, antes você falava: A-I Q-U-E D-O-R. E-S-P-E-T-E-I O M-E-U D-E-D-O N-O F-U-S-O D-E-S-TA R-O-C-A. – riu Tomoyo com a própria imitação.  
- Posso ver como está a roupa? – perguntou Sakura na batente do camarim, usando uma capa, espada e roupas de príncipe.  
- Claro! – disse Tomoyo.  
- Está uma gracinha, Shaoran! – disse Sakura batendo palminhas.  
- Hein? – perguntou Li novamente.  
Sakura e Tomoyo riram. Nunca haviam visto Shaoran daquele jeito.  
- Parece que ontem foi um dia bom para você, hein Sakura? – riu Tomoyo deixando Sakura sem graça. – Não precisa ficar sem graça, mas, depois quero saber tudinho, tá!  
- Tomoyo... – murmurou Sakura, em um pedido mudo, vermelha como um pimentão. – Vamos ensaiar com as roupas! Vamos Shaoran!!

Chegando ao palco, havia apenas rostos espantados: Shaoran poderia muito bem se passar por uma garota com aquela roupa e maquiagem!  
Tomoyo foi para a platéia com sua camera, e sentou-se ao lado de Eriol. Sakura olhou para Kaeru que estava na sala de iluminação, ele a observou e lançou um olhar de aprovação, ela sorriu para o seu amigo, ele parecia muito feliz pois conseguiu concluir o seu grandioso projeto: a iluminação agora era automatizada, iluminaria os atores com uma precisão maior devido ao sistema que captava movimentos. Ela se mexeu um pouco, e rapidamente a iluminação funcionou em sua direção.  
- Fez um ótimo trabalho Kaeru! – gritou Shaoran incentivando o amigo querido de Sakura.

O ensaio começou, todos se posicionaram e a iluminação surpreendeu a todos com a sua precisão em acompanhar o movimento dos atores. Estes estavam com as energias renovadas devido a proximidade da apresentação da peça.  
Na cena final, Shaoran estava deitado na cama, que ele mesmo havia consertado para não cair novamente, Sakura entrou no palco, e inesperadamente a iluminação se direcionou para cima: uma pessoa estava engatinhando sobre a madeira da armação da cortina do palco, com um vaso nas mãos.  
- Mamãe!!... – gritou Kaeru.  
Todos olharam para cima, era a diretora do instituto de exatas, uma mulher respeitável e que na concepção de muitos alunos, apavorante. Naquele momento, o cabelo grisalho preso em um coque próximo a nuca e as roupas cinzas davam um ar medonho na mulher.  
Com a ajuda de alguns alunos, ela desceu, Kaeru estava chegando ao palco onde todos estavam, mas a mulher foi em direção de Sakura e lhe deu um tapa no rosto. Shaoran foi logo ao encontro dela e a abraçou, queria protegê-la de alguma maneira.  
- Por que fez isso!? – gritou Kaeru, deixando todos surpresos.  
- Por causa dela, você está machucado assim!!! – gritou a mulher. – Se não fosse por ela...  
- Eu estaria gaguejando. – respondeu Kaeru de imediato em um tom frio.  
A mulher se assustou e deu um passo para trás. Constatou que realmente o filho não era gago!!  
- Não reparou que não tinha amigos? – perguntou Kaeru assustadoramente. – Ou não percebeu que não nasci para fazer peças de teatro como você queria?  
- Filhinho, aqui não é lugar para discutir essas coisas! – disse a mulher em um tom bravo. – A mamãe pode...  
- Não vê que cresci? – perguntou Kaeru indignado, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Não gosto de trabalhar me peças de teatro, não tinha amigos... Você... Queria machucar a Sakura de verdade...  
A mãe de Kaeru parou de se mexer, não conseguia nem piscar, não havia reparado em nada disso. Olhou a sua volta, estava cercada de alunos, todos eram mais altos que ela, todos eram adolecentes caminhando para a vida adulta, o filho dela estava trilhando o mesmo caminho inevitável, não era mais um bebê. Apoiou-se com os joelhos ao chão e começou a chorar.  
- Me desculpe... Perdi a cabeça ao te ver machucado e queria machucar essa menina também... – ela se virou para Sakura. – Desculpe. – virou-se para o filho. – Perdão...  
- Está tudo bem. – disse Sakura.  
Kaeru ergueu sua mãe do chão e a abraçou.  
- Não preciso mais gaguejar...

A mãe de Kaeru confessou que havia planejado machucar Sakura ou deixá-la assustada até que desistisse do curso, mas nem todos os acidentes que ocorreram se encaixavam aos que a mulher havia planejado. Kaeru também confessou que começou a gaguejar para se mostrar o pior tipo de ator do mundo, aquele que esquece as falas, que seria a pedra no sapato de qualquer peça, odiava a mãe mandar nele, obrigando-o a fazer coisas que ela gostaria de ter feito.

Os dias começaram a passar mais rapidamente, a vépera da apresentação da peça estava mais próxima do que nunca. Todo o cenário havia sido montado, Sakura e Shaoran era mencionado na boca de todos os alunos, e praticamente todos os alunos estavam empolgados para assistir essa versão da "Bela adormecida".  
Shaoran estava com a passagem marcada para pegar o primeiro vôo depois da peça, a sua família o aguardava, havia combinado com Sakura que passariam o Natal e ano novo longe um do outro, mas que em breve estariam juntos novamente. Ela compreendeu isso, mas sentiria saudades dele, era inevitável. Olhou novamente para a passagem e o passaporte que estavam sobre a escrivaninha e a bagagem que ele estava arrumando.  
- Não fica triste... – murmurou Shaoran ao ouvido dela, a abraçando pelas costas.  
- Ficarei apenas com saudades... – respondeu Sakura apertando aos mãos dele que estavam de encontro ao seu corpo.  
Em um beijo terno, ele a fez se virar e começou a deitá-la gentilmente na sua cama.  
- Farei com que sinta mais saudade de mim... – murmurou Shaoran entre os beijos.  
- Preciso ir embora cedo... – murmurou Sakura. – Preciso ver como está a minha roupa para amanhã...  
- Depois te levo... Agora, você é minha...

O dia esperado da peça finalmente chegou. O teatro parecia tão grande, mas agora ele parecia muito pequeno. Estudantes e amigos lotavam a platéia. Nas primeiras fileiras, se encontravam Tomoyo, Eriol, Fujitaka, Tooya e Yukito.  
- Quanta gente! – vibrava Naoko olhando pela frestinha da cortina. – Estão prontos?  
- Sim! – responderam todos.  
Sakura apertou a mão de Shaoran, estava nervosa.  
- Vai se sair bem, meu belo príncipe... – murmurou Shaoran com um sorriso gentil.  
Sakura estava linda! Usava um chapéu com uma pena, calça de náilon branca, que combinava com o traje vermelho e branco que a cobria. A capa vermelha e a espada davam o toque final. Shaoran estava com um vestido rendado de corte simples até o chão, rosa. Usava uma peruca loira, ele pensava que ficaria parecendo uma drag queen, mas, para a sua surpresa ficou realmente parecido com uma mulher. Tomoyo fez vários ajustes até chegar naquela versão final e sentia-se orgulhosa pelo trabalho que havia feito, e ele precisava honrar aquele trabalho, pelo menos atuando melhor do que ele esperava.  
O sinal tocou três vezes, e teve início da peça.

Naoko iniciou a narração da época e da vidas pessoas, nesse momento alguns atores passaram a circular o palco cantando com alegria. A narradora conta sobre a benção do rei e da rainha em ganharem uma bela filhinha de presente e assim concretizar o sonho de da união de dois reinos, mas a bruxa aparece em meio a um nevoeiro, e uma canção de terror é cantada. O feitiço havia sido lançado e a pequena princesa foi acolhida por três fadas madrinhas e fugiram para um chalé de um lenhador no meio de uma floresta.  
A narradora conta que com o passar dos anos a princesa havia crescido e logo precisaria voltar para o seu reino. Neste momento Shaoran aparece, sentado em um tronco de árvore, e uma canção começa ser tocada, a voz era de Tomoyo, que cantou maravilhosamente bem, enquanto Shaoran apenas mexia os lábios. Sakura aparece e caminha em direção de Shaoran e começam a dançar. Sakura começa a cantar. Sua performance encantou a todos. Os diálogos prosseguem e eles se separam. Shaoran foi para o castelo se encontrar com o rei e a rainha, as três fadas o deixam em um quarto e a bruxa começa a tentar Shaoran a mexer na roca. Com um grito ele desmaia.  
As cortinas são fechadas naquele momento, e há correria para arrumar o cenário. Shaoran vai para o camarim, só iria voltar no final da peça agora. Um buquê de cravos estava sobre uma cadeira, olhou o bilhete, era para ele.

"_Querido Shaoran,  
Vim apenas para te ver, espero que ainda sinta algo por mim... Temos que conversar...  
Com amor,  
Arimi"_

Ele jogou as flores de lado. Sentou-se na cadeira e relaxou. Escutava a voz de Sakura e não aguentou ficar lá, queria vê-la.  
- Seria melhor você ficar no camarim! – falou Rika. – Tem pouco espaço aqui e...  
- Vou ficar no cantinho... Quero ver a Sakura. – disse Shaoran sorrindo.

Arimi foi para o camarim de Shaoran e viu as flores jogadas em um canto. Os seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Parecia desesperada.

Sakura estava formidável, manejava a espada com bastante entusiasmo e destreza, impressionando mais ainda a platéia. Não era apenas um rostinho bonito, era talentosa! A luta de Sakura para fugir da cabana do lenhador, com os espinhos e o dragão tirou o fôlego da platéia, parecia que esqueceram que era apenas uma peça de teatro e alguns até prendiam a respiração, como se isso poderia ajudá-la de alguma forma.  
Shaoran observava atento a performance, maravilhado. Ela era sua garota! Do outro lado, Arimi observava os cravos, sorria malignamente para eles e depois fitou Shaoran e em seguida Sakura. A amargura tomava cada vez mais posse do coração daquela moça.

Shaoran deitou-se rapidamente na cama, testou para ver se não despencaria da mesma no meio da peça, e começaram a deslocá-lo para o ponto certo no palco. Sakura caminhava em direção a cama, sua expressão era de exausta e feliz, disse suas falas e se aproximou do rosto de Shaoran. Arimi mordeu o lábio, não queria que a cena continuasse, virou de costas para o palco. Sakura beijou Shaoran, um beijo real e apaixonado.  
Naoko terminou sua narração. Sakura olhou para os bastidores, e todos a observavam com um ar de grande alegria, foi uma grande vitória para todos a peça. A platéia aplaudia em pé, ela olhou para a sala de controle de iluminação e sonoplastia e sorriu para Kaeru. Apertou a mão de Shaoran, que sorria para ela. De repente, em meio daquela felicidade toda, ela teve um pressentimento. Nunca havia sentido nada igual em toda a sua vida, parecia que não havia ar em seus pulmões, que uma força estranha a empurrava para baixo. As luzes se acenderam, todos continuavam a aplaudir e os atores davam as mãos e faziam reverência em agradecimento aos expectadores.  
Neste momento Arimi começa a entrar no palco, levando os cravos em suas mãos, e os oferece a Shaoran. Exitante, ele se aproxima e estica o braço para pegar o buque, Arimi deu passo para frente e beijou os lábios de Shaoran. Todos se assustam e fazem um breve silêncio.  
- Vamos nos casar em breve! – gritou Arimi, para que todos pudessem escutá-la.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Omake número 1 – Sakura pulando em cima de Shaoran.**_

_(A idéia original era deixar esta cena a mais engraçada e surpreendene possível, mas, resolvi cortar, mas abaixo segue a cena original.)_

_Os medos dela se dissiparam, o irmão mandão fez o espírito indomável de Sakura renascer.  
Shaoran estava cada vez mais nervoso no quarto, precisava fugir, mas, que desculpa daria?  
Não teve tempo para raciocinar mais, a porta se abriu com um estrondo.  
- Aiê! – gritou Shaoran, levantando as mãos para cima e uma perna também, além dos olhos esbugalhados e os cabelos arrepiados devido ao susto.  
Ela começou a caminhar sensualmente na direção dele, Shaoran começava a caminhar para trás, olhou para a porta, mas, ela começou a cercá-lo indo rente a direção da porta, e instintivamente ele começou a caminhar no caminho oposto.  
- Sa-sa-sabe... – tentou dizer, mas foi encuralado, ficou de costas para a janela. – E-e-eu...  
- Sim... – disse ela quase ronronando e caminhando ainda sensualmente com aquele roupão azul.  
- E-e-eu... – não conseguia pensar em nada.  
De repente o ombro dela ficou a mostra, Shaoran engoliu seco.  
- BANZAI!! – gritou Sakura e se arremessou em cima de Shaoran, com as pernas para trás, parecendo um sapo.  
- Socorro! – gritou Shaoran, e ambos foram arremessados janela abaixo..._

_

* * *

Hi pessoal! Como estão?  
Rapidinho os fatos marcantes da Sakura e Shaoran, não? Então, acho que ela vai contar para a Tomoyo o que aconteceu... Depois a Tomoyo pode contar para a gente (lol)_

_Esse capítulo é dedicado a todas que estão acompanhando a fic, obrigada por estarem tendo paciência para ler, agradeço de coração por estarem acompanhando, e nada melhor que um capítulo bem caprichado (isto é, bem comprido) :D_

_Surpreendente que a mãe do Kaeru estava aprontando com a Sakura, não? Ela nunca havia aparecido, então, ninguém conseguiria pensar nela como a autora de vários atentados contra a nossa querida Sakura, mas, mais do que isso, como Shaoran e Sakura vão ficar depois da declaração da Arimi? Apenas para informação de todos, um trecho peguei do Marmalade Boy (sem mais comentários sobre esse pedaço desse anime, pois é um spoiler para caso alguém decida ler ou assistir) ;)_

_Espero que tenham agora um pouco de paciência para o próximo capítulo, prometo não demorar, mas, vai ficar pronto só no ano que vem..._

_**Pety** - Hi! Como está? Véspera de natal é mágico mesmo!! Olha só o que aqueles dois aprontaram! Sobre os problemas dos acidentes, acho que foram resolvidos, né? Ou será que não? Xiii... O Tooya é chato mesmo, mas quando se ama, acho que somos capazes de tudo para proteger as irmãs mais novas ( tenho uma irmã, me deu muito trabalho quando éramos pequenas e tinha que ficar batendo nos meninos que tentavam roubar um beijo dela e ela não queria...). Pode deixar que o Yukito estava esperando para poder aparecer mais. Na realidade, ele será uma peça chave - hehehe!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, e muito obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic :)  
** Xianya** - Olá! O Li é cimento, mandão entre outras coisas (hahaha), mas, tudo para que a inocente Sakura esteja protegida :) Ah, mas o Yukito pode chegar perto sempre que ele quiser (acho), a não ser que o Tooya proiba isso também :) Tem muita coisa que vai ser desvendada nos próximos capítulos, isso pode ter certeza, mas, por enquanto, vamos deixar no ar, senão estraga a surpresa ;) Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e muito obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic :D  
** Yukina Samoto** - Nihau! Obrigada pelos elogios, adorei o review, fico realmente feliz por saber que está gostando dessa humilde fic :) Ah, a Sakura dispensava os rapazes que a chamavam para sair por insegurança mesmo... Ela tem um medo: de ser usada. O Li tem grande parcela de culpa nisso, e de fazer com que ela não confiasse em ninguém, até que escutou a confissão dele na enfermaria. Ah, aquela cena da calça é baseada em fatos reais (caramba!! Foi assim, um belo de um dia, estava a Miki -euzinha mesma - na aula, e este ser adora café e andava sempre com um sachê de chocolate mentolado para misturar no café, e tinha um chocólatra ambulante perto, então, resolvi dar um chocolate para o meliante. Pois bem, o problema ficou por conta do maldito sachê que parece um pacotinho com uma camisinha - já viu o "mentinha"? - dentro, ele olhou para o pacote e fez aquela cara, e me perguntou o que era aquilo, foi quando percebi o formato do treco e quase tive um treco com o que ele iria pensar, e olhei sem querer para a calça do cidadão e o desgraçado falou "Tarada..." Que vergonha!!!). Não se preocupa com review, é claro que adoro receber review, mas entendo falta de tempo ;) Ah, o meu id no msn é , não me atentei ao detalhe de cadastrar direitinho o meu profile aqui, mas resolvi isso dois dias atrás :D Obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo :) _

_Desejo um feliz natal e próspero ano novo a todas (que batido!!! Estou assustada com a minha capacidade incrível para escrever alguma coisa melhor... Mas, espero que todas possam estar ao lado daqueles que amam, se possível de um lindo e maravilhoso Shaoran, e que todas as diferenças que possam existir com aqueles que estão a sua volta possam ser esquecidas e apaziguadas nestes dias mágicos. Véspera de Natal realmente é mágico... Conseguimos mais forças para continuar, perdoar e ver a felicidade que está a nossa volta. O milagre do menino Jesus está sempre presente conosco em todos os dias de nossas vidas, mas, engraçado como nos lembramos apenas nessa época...)_

_Um super abraço para todas!!  
_

_Boas Festas e até o Ano que vem!_

_Miki_


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertence ao Clamp, e não está sendo usado pela minha parte para obter renda ou qualquer outro fim lucrativo. **

Shaoran não estava entendendo. O quê aquela mulher maluca queria dizer?  
Sakura não sabia o que fazer, Arimi estava com o ar triunfante.

- O quê está acontecendo? – perguntou Tomoyo a Eriol.  
Subitamente, Yukito subiu no palco, que estava com as cortinas sendo fechadas. Tomoyo e Eriol correram para lá também. Fujitaka segurou o braço do Tooya e fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça.  
- Melhor esperar um pouco para ir para lá. – disse Fujitaka com o semblante triste.

No palco, as cortinas estavam fechadas, mas todos os atores estavam rodeando o trio.  
- Esse Li é um safado! – murmuravam.  
- Saia com a doce Sakura e se comprometeu com outra...  
- O que ele fez para precisarem casar assim?  
- Estou escutando falarem mal de mim! – gritou Li. – Vamos sair daqui! Quero tirar essa roupa e saber o que está acontecendo aqui.  
Ele segurou firme a mão de Sakura para sairem de lá e Yukito segurava a outra mão.  
- Shaoran... – murmurou Sakura, seus olhos estavam aflitos.  
- Vamos ver o que aquela louca tem a dizer. – disse Shaoran em um tom sério.  
Começou a caminhar para sair do palco e acabou pisando na barra do vestido e caindo de nariz no chão, provocando gargalhadas. O mal humor aumentou mais ainda.

Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Yukito e Arimi foram para o camarim. Os outros ficaram com os ouvidos colados na porta para tentar escutar alguma coisa.

- Estamos esperando sua explicação. – disse Shaoran em um tom bem severo, assustando a todos. O tombo e as risadas o deixaram mais irritado do que nunca.- Calma. – disse Eriol. – Não vai ajudar a resolver a situação.  
- Realmente, ela merece uma surra e... – gritou Shaoran.  
- Estou grávida... – murmurou Arimi.  
- E o que ele tem com isso? – perguntou Sakura sem entender.  
Tomoyo abraçou a prima e cochichou.  
- Eles ficaram juntos e... sabe...  
Sakura ficou pálida, olhou para Shaoran, ele estava sério, Eriol estava segurando o seu braço para que ele não voasse sobre a Arimi.  
- Não sou o pai dessa criança! – esbravejou Shaoran tentarndo se livrar de Eriol.  
- Como não? – falou Arimi com pouco caso, sentando na poltrona, olhou o espelho do camarim e acertou o batom dos lábios. – Você me seduziu.  
- Você é que tentou me... – Shaoran parou de falar naquele momento, olhou para Sakura, ela parecia decidida e queria que ele continuasse a se defender. – ... seduzir...  
Sakura olhou para o chão, sabia que eles tiveram algo antes, então precisava ser forte para escutar, apertou a mão de Yukito, que estava em silêncio apenas a consolando com o olhar.  
- Você sabe que é impossível isso! – resmungou Shaoran.  
- Ele não poderia ter feito nada com você! – defendeu Sakura.  
- Como pode saber disso? – perguntou Yukito.  
Sakura olhou para baixo e começou a ficar vermelha, vermelha e mais vermelha, parecia que sua cabeça ia explodir naquele momento.  
- Er... – tentou dizer Shaoran.  
Nesse instante a porta se abre, Tooya aparece junto com um outro homem mais velho. Tooya vai em direção de Sakura, a abraça e tenta levá-la para fora.  
- Preciso ficar ao lado de Shaoran... – pediu ela.  
- Ele precisa resolver os próprios problemas. – disse Tooya suavemente, passando uma das mãos nos cabelos dela. – Depois ele vai conversar com você, agora, ele precisa resolver as pendências com a Arimi e o pai dela.  
Sakura olhou incrédula, Arimi tinha cara de metida, e agora sabia de onde vinha aquela prepotência toda.  
Todos começaram a sair do camarim, Sakura olhou para Shaoran, sua feição parecia feita de aço naquele momento.  
- Quer que eu fique? – perguntou Sakura em um fiozinho de voz.  
- Não. – respondeu Shaoran secamente.

O espírito dela ficou em chamas naquele momento. O que ele teria para esconder dela? Ele teria ido mesmo feito com Arimi o mesmo que eles tinham feito no quarto dele? Sakura começou a pensar: "Impossível! Senão, como..."

- Idiota! Idiota! – gritou Sakura.Todos olharam assustados para ela naquele momento, até mesmo a pose da Arimi sumiu.

Yukito trazia em mãos um sanduíche de metro, além de gigante era super recheado. Pegou o pão e como uma clava acertou a cabeça de Shaoran que ficou com um pedaço da alface na cabeça, pegou a outra metade que ficou em suas mãos abriu e meteu o pão aberto cheio de maionese na cara de Arimi e a outra metade na cara do pai dela. Ninguém sabia o que fazer, mas tinham duas escolhas: rir ou segurar aquela menina maluca.  
- Pára Sakura! – pediu Eriol. – Você está descontrolada!

Tomoyo viu sobre a mesa de maquiagem um frasco de mousse de cabelo, pegou, agitou e destampou o frasco e deu para Sakura, que imediatamente começou a apertar e atingindo Arimi, fazendo-a gritar, ao abrir a boca acabou engolindo e engasgando com o mousse além de ter ficado com o rosto inteiro coberto com a espuma branca. Ela passou os dedos para tirar um pouco dos olhos, labaredas saiam deles e então a bagunça começou. Arimi pegou o que achou na frente, uma escova de cabelo e tacou na cabeça de Sakura, ela desviou mas caiu no chão, Arimi empurrou tudo o que tinha na mesa sobre Sakura, e ela ficou coberta de pó-de-arroz, blush, pincéis, glitter e sombra. Irada, Sakura começou a arremessar tudo o que tinha sobre ela em Arimi, o pai de Arimi tentou pegar Sakura, mas levou um batom na cara, Shaoran tentou chegar perto de Sakura para controlá-la, mas tropeçou novamente na barra do vestido e acabou caindo no meio das pernas de Sakura.- Sai seu tarado! – gritou Sakura, pegou um pincel e começou a bater na cabeça de Shaoran, como se isso tivesse algum efeito.

Após os ânimos terem se acalmado, podia se ver um Yukito desolado olhando para o seu sanduíche estatelado no chão, Tooya tentando consolá-lo, Tomoyo ajudando a tirar o glitter, sombra e pó-de-arroz de Sakura, Eriol rindo de Shaoran que ainda mantinha a alface na cabeça usando aquele vestido ridículo e Arimi em prantos sendo que a única coisa que era visível nela eram os olhos pois o resto estava coberto de mousse de cabelo e o distinto pai de Arimi com maionese até o cabelo.

- Se explique, Sakura. – mandou o pai de Arimi.  
Ela se ajeitou no sofá que estava sentada, ergueu o queixo para falar.  
- A sua filha está mentindo. – falou Sakura seriamente. – Sei disso.  
- Não estou... – choramingou Arimi, pegando a ponta do paletó do pai. – Namorei com Shaoran antes da Sakura, papai...  
Shaoran olhou indignado para Arimi, não sabia como ela poderia ser tão baixa a esse ponto.  
- Se namorou, nunca fizeram nada! – esbravejou Sakura.  
Shaoran viu onde ela queria chegar, queria abrir um buraco no chão e enfiar a cabeça.  
- Shaoran era virgem até 2 dias atrás! – disse Sakura com um ar triunfante.

Todos olharam assustados para Sakura, ela conseguiu chocar a todos da sala, por motivos diferentes.- Como pode ter certeza disso? – perguntou Yukito, já que ninguém conseguia se pronunciar.  
- Bem... – disse Sakura agora um pouquinho vermelha, e começou a encostar os dedos indicadores um no outro, como sempre faz quando fica embaraçada. – Ele não sabia onde era... você sabe...  
Shaoran parecia que estava petrificado, até mesmo pela cor acizentada da sua pele. Eriol olhou assustado para o amigo.  
- Quer dizer que mentiu todas aquelas aventuras, hein? – falou Eriol com uma vontade mais louca ainda de rir.  
- Peraí! – gritou Tooya, abrindo caminho até Shaoran. – Seu desgraçado! Você pegou a minha irmã!  
- Cala a boca Tooya! – gritou Sakura furiosa. – Isso não é importante no momento!  
Tooya pareceu que até encolheu naquele momento.  
- Arimi. Se explique. – resmungou o pai de Arimi.  
Ela estava chocada e com muito medo naquele momento. Tinha um grande trunfo, mas, como poderia saber que Shaoran que se vangloriava com as suas conquistas e contava muitas histórias de experiências anteriores era na realidade virgem.  
- E-eu... – balbuciava Arimi. – Que droga! Ele me seduziu, é verdade!  
- Então me fala que tipo de marca de nascença ele tem no traseiro? – disse Sakura mais triunfante ainda.  
Shaoran que estava cinza e petrificado, parecia que tinha tomado uma pedrada do tamanho de uma montanha na cabeça e ainda levado de brinde uns pedregulhos, queria sumir naquele momento.  
- Peraí! – gritou Shaoran naquele momento, tentando salvar o pouco da sua vida pessoal da vista de todos aqueles estranhos presentes. – Pode parar por aí!  
Isso deu tempo para Arimi pensar em alguma coisa para responder.  
- É uma marca marrom clarinha, parece uma nuvem! – disse Arimi chutando e achando que poderia funcionar, já que a maioria das marcas se parecem com isso.  
- Errado! – respondeu Sakura cheia de si. – Ela se parece com um...  
Shaoran correu para tapar a boca de Sakura naquele momento.  
- Isso é segredo, entendeu? – murmurou Shaoran para Sakura e a soltou apenas quando ela acenou um sim com a cabeça.  
- Oh meu Deus... – balbuciou o pai de Arimi antes de despencar na cadeira mais próxima. – Primeiro a minha filha me aparece grávida, e agora, descobri que ela mentiu e ainda precisei ficar escutando essas coisas... Estou cansado... Vamos embora, Arimi...  
Ele foi saindo do camarim, abriu a porta e uma avalanche de pessoas cairam dentro do camarim. Ele olhou as pessoas que estavam a seus pés, todas deram um sorriso sem graça e foram se levantando. Em seguida ele saiu de lá.  
Arimi ia saindo do camarim, mas voltou um passo e olhou para Sakura e depois para Shaoran.  
- Shaoran! Depois pede para Sakura te explicar a história do "vou fazer o Shaoran se apaixonar por mim... Esse será o castigo dele por fazer as garotas se apaixonarem por ele" – disse Arimi e logo em seguida ergueu o queixo saiu do camarim, e foi até a rua saltitando.

_

* * *

_

_Hi pessoal! Como estão?  
Nossa! Há quanto tempo não posto um capítulo! Desculpem pela demora, estava desviando um pouco do humor que tinha no início e ficando sombrio, resolvi parar e reescrever, só que demorou mais do que o esperado..._

_Tinha voltado a jogar rpgs, meu outro hobbie, e estava muito entretida. Já viram o maple story? É muito fofo! Além disso estou criando um módulo de Never Winter Nights...  
_

_E Tsubasa? Estão assistindo? Que pena que o próximo capítulo só vai sair no ano que vem..._

_Queria agradecer a todos os reviews (de todo o meu coração, e peço desculpas a todas que estiveram esperando uma continuação que demorou muuuiiiito para sair) a __ Pety, Yuri Sawamura, Cristina Melx, Rita Rios, Salira tSuki, MeRRy-aNNe e Bia__, e espero que voltem a ler essa fic, espero continuar a escrever e conseguir postar rapidamente, mas espero que me perdoem se demorar para sair mais capítulos.  
_

_Cheers!_

_Miki_


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertence ao Clamp, e não está sendo usado pela minha parte para obter renda ou qualquer outro fim lucrativo. **

Arimi ia saindo do camarim, mas voltou um passo e olhou para Sakura e depois para Shaoran.  
- Shaoran! Depois pede para Sakura te explicar a história do "vou fazer o Shaoran se apaixonar por mim... Esse será o castigo dele por fazer as garotas se apaixonarem por ele" – disse Arimi e logo em seguida ergueu o queixo saiu do camarim, e foi até a rua saltitando.  
- Parece uma rena... – murmurou Eriol atrás de Shaoran.  
- Que susto! – gritou Shaoran com os cabelos arrepiados.  
- Tira essa estúpida alface do seu cabelo. – falou Eriol rindo e lembrando da cara de Shaoran quando Sakura fez a declaração bombástica sobre as intimidades dos dois.  
Shaoran suspirou... as palavras de Arimi estavam começando a atormentá-lo.  
- "Não pode ser verdade isso... Sakura não é assim... É a Arimi que quer se vingar de nós de alguma maneira..." – pensava Shaoran para se convencer que Sakura gostava dele pelo menos um pouco... – "Peraí... Será que ela gosta de mim? Pensando bem, só eu falo coisas boas e a trato bem, enquanto ela..."  
- Pára de fazer essa cara de idiota, Shaoran! Tá me deixando curioso para saber no que está pensando... – falou Eriol com um sorriso que poderia ser descrito como de quem sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo.  
Shaoran não conseguiu nem olhar direito para o amigo, sentiu uma aura assassina as suas costas, era tão assustador que teve até medo de olhar, mas sabia que precisava correr, pois nem mesmo o seu conhecimento de artista marcial poderia salvá-lo naquele momento.

- VOLTA AQUI SEU MOLEQUE! – gritava Tooya com olhos flamejantes, correndo feito uma verdadeira locomotiva, com direito a fumacinha saindo pelas narinas, enquanto Shaoran corria como podia, só que dessa vez foi esperto e levantou a barra do vestido para não tropeçar.- NÃO ME FAZ PASSAR VERGONHA, IRMÃO-IDIOTA! – gritava Sakura correndo atrás de Tooya, no caminho pegou uma espada e começou a tentar a acertar a cabeça do irmão, enquanto isso o público assistia ao espetáculo à parte, realmente valeu a pena o ingresso.

Após várias voltas pela faculdade, Tooya parou de correr, e caiu deitado na grama, Shaoran percebeu que não era mais seguido e sentou-se no chão, mantendo uma distância segura. Sakura que não conseguia mais andar, foi rastejando até o lado do irmão e com um esforço descomunal levantou a espada e em camera lenta batia nele.- Idiota! Idiota! – tentava gritar Sakura, mas ela estava tão cansada, com as forças totalmente drenadas, que as suas ofensas saiam em camera lenta pela respiração ofegante.  
- Ele se aproveitou de você. – disse Tooya. – Quero deixar bem claro que vou dar uma surra nele, e sei onde...  
- A culpa não é dele. – cortou Sakura, respirando fundo continuou. – Lembra que sempre me afastou das pessoas? Que sempre fez várias coisas para me proteger e até pensei que seria uma freira ou pelo ficaria virgem até o resto dos meus dias?  
- Não é bem assim... – tentou se defender Tooya. – Espera aí! Tá querendo dizer que a culpa é minha?  
- Não digo que seria culpa, mas sim um empurrão, pois o que fiz foi algo que não me arrependo. Mas, digamos que para desafiar a você e o destino que você estava impondo para mim, eu... Você sabe... Shaoran tentou fugir de mim, mas eu o encurralei na parede e não teve como fugir de mim.  
Tooya olhava boquiaberto.  
- Quer dizer que ele tentou fugir de você? – perguntou um Tooya indignado.  
- É... – murmurou Sakura, que agora estava com o rosto vermelho de vergonha por ter contado essas coisas ao irmão.  
- DESGRAÇADO! VOCÊ SE ACHA BOM DEMAIS PARA A MINHA IRMÃ! – gritou Tooya e novamente saiu correndo atrás de Shaoran.  
Sakura nem foi atrás, percebeu que o irmão queria qualquer motivo para bater um pouco em Shaoran, não adiantava nada que ele iria arranjar qualquer desculpa para pegá-lo.

- Desisto, moleque... – murmurou Tooya, após correr por mais de 2 horas de Shaoran, e sentou-se perto de um chafariz, onde mergulhou a cabeça para se refrescar um pouco.Shaoran sentou do outro lado da fonte, poderia fugir daquela distância ainda, mas já estava cansado. Se não fosse pelo vestido, poderia ficar correndo o dia inteiro.  
- Olha... – tentava dizer Shaoran. – Eu amo de verdade a sua irmã...  
- Ela me disse que você tentou fugir dela. – riu Tooya. – Sabe o que penso? Você fugiu da Sakura, que não é por ser minha irmã, mas ela é linda e inteligente... E parece que você gosta de usar vestidos, já que está usando esse e nem se importa de ficar se monstrando para os outros... Parece que tem um amigo bem íntimo e...  
Tooya não conseguiu terminar a insinuação, pois agora era ele que sentiu uma aura assassina vinda não muito distante.  
- SE TIVER CORAGEM DE TERMINAR OS SEUS PENSAMENTOS EM VOZ ALTA, GARANTO QUE VAI DEMORAR UM POUCO PARA SAIR DE UM HOSPITAL. – gritou Shaoran com um olhar assassino ao lado de Tooya.  
Tooya apenas riu.  
- Sou eu que devo te acertar por ter feito coisas com a minha irmã... – falou Tooya.  
- E você está ofendendo a minha masculinidade. – respondeu Shaoran.  
Ambos ficaram se encarando um tempo, e com um suspiro, desistiram.  
- Olha... Me desculpe sobre a sua irmã, mas... – disse Shaoran. – Se quiser me acertar uns socos, não vou reagir.  
- Não, ela escolheu isso. – disse Tooya. – Desculpe por ter tentado de agredir física e moralmente.  
Shaoran respirou aliviado, estava com uma calça por baixo daquele vestido e resolveu tirá-lo, já não aguentava mais aquele negócio cor-de-rosa-bufante. Começou a tentar alcançar o zíper que ficava nas costas, mas estava difícil.  
- Peraí que te ajudo. – disse Tooya, que puxou o zíper para baixo.  
Nem Tooya ou Shaoran perceberam que estavam no meio da entrada da faculdade, havia movimento de pessoas naquele local, e todos pararam para ver um rapaz vestido de mulher e um outro estava ajudando a tirar o vestido.  
- Eles estão... Aqui no meio... – murmurou uma pessoa.  
- Será que... – falou outra.  
- Em público assim? – comentou outra pessoa.  
- Que desperdício de homens... Mas a maioria dos homens lindos são gays...

Shaoran olhou para cima pedindo aos céus ajuda a sair de mais essa, pigarreou e fez uma voz bem grossa:  
- Valeu aí! Vou nessa encontrar com a minha gatinha.  
- Té mais! Vê se te cuida – respondeu Tooya fazendo voz mais grossa ainda e indo para o outro lado de onde Shaoran estava indo.

- Como você está? – perguntou Sakura ao ver Shaoran voltando segurando o vestido em um dos braços, estava sombrio.  
- Estou bem. – murmurou sem sorrir, o que deixou Sakura preocupada.  
- Mas, você está com essa cara de emburrado... O que houve? – perguntou Tomoyo que estava aflita pela prima.  
- O que vocês querem depois de ter corrido essa faculdade inteira, não sei quantas vezes, com esse vestido? – resmungou Shaoran.  
- O que ele quer dizer, querida Tomoyo, é que provavelmente ele levou algumas cantadas de homens, ou foi confundido com uma mulher ou...  
- Fica quieto Eriol! – gritou Shaoran nervoso, o que fez Eriol rir mais ainda por ter chegado perto da verdade.

Sakura o observou, ele era tão lindo, que suspirou. Normalmente ele não andava sem camisa, por aí, e essa era a segunda vez que o via sem, e a única durante o dia, precisava aproveitar a oportunidade. Reparou na musculatura do tórax, como era forte! E ela dava graças a Deus, gostava dele não pela aparência externa, mas pela interna, mas, ele tinha um corpo que... Não conseguiu pensar direito, pois começou a sentir as bochechas pegarem fogo.  
- Tarada... – disse Shaoran baixinho ao passar do lado dela e entrar novamente no teatro para colocar suas roupas que deixou no camarim.

A corrida desesperada havia feito Shaoran desviar um pouco os pensamentos das palavras da Arimi para a sua sobrevivência, então os pensamentos retornaram.  
- "Aquela garota traiçoeira... Ela quer realmente fazer eu me separar da Sakura... Ela já havia mentido antes, porque não mentiria agora?" – argumentava Shaoran consigo, precisava se convencer e acreditar que Sakura não faria nada... Nada como aquilo que ele fez com ela há anos atrás.

Sakura esperava por Shaoran no corredor, a bagunça também a tinha feito esquecer de alguns probleminhas pequenos, mas, começou a se recordar.  
- "Como sou idiota! Bati nas pessoas com um sanduíche, fiz bagunça no camarim... E agora? Meu irmão vai me matar por ter... Que droga!" – suspirou – "Pelo menos, o Shaoran tem um álibi e não vai precisar assumir um bebê que não é seu... Mas, coitada da Arimi..."  
Ela suspirou de tristeza, não conseguia imaginar se ela estivesse na situação da Arimi.  
- "Ela é mesmo uma coitada..." – Pensou por fim Sakura, se conformando que destino poderia trazer a Arimi.

Shaoran sai do camarim, sentindo-se feliz por estar usando suas roupas normais, sem pedaços aparente de recheio de sanduíche, mas precisava de um banho.

- Vamos Sakura? – perguntou Shaoran. – Estou com fome e preciso tomar um banho, tenho um pouco de maionese perdida por aí, e talvez algumas folhas de alface também.  
Ela o analisou para ver se encontrava alguma alface, e começou a tocá-lo, inconsciente. Shaoran viu que ela estava distraída e nem percebeu o que fazia, mas mesmo assim resolveu brincar.  
- Não precisa arranjar desculpas para me tocar... Podemos ir para a minha casa... – sorriu malicioso, enquanto Sakura começava a ficar vermelha como um tomate.  
- E-eu... – balbuciou Sakura.  
- Tarada... – murmurou Shaoran bem perto do ouvido, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse.  
- EU NÃO SOU TAR... – parou de gritar, olhou ao redor para se certificar que não havia ninguém ao redor, e terminou – rada...  
Shaoran riu da maneira tímida como ela terminou a frase, era realmente uma graça.

_

* * *

Hi pessoal! Como estão?  
Novamente peço desculpas por demorar tanto para escrever e postar... Minha vida pessoal é um tanto complicada (preciso dividir o meu tempo melhor... Trabalho, família, namorado e games), e me compliquei mais ainda no trabalho - ainda estou enrolada, espero que possam me desculpar se eu continuar a atrasar a postar.  
Puxa... A marquinha de nascença do Shaoran é uma coisa engraçada que pensei. Até tinha pensado no formato, mas é tão ridícula que preciso pensar em algo mais máscula_ _ou ele vai ficar muito bravo comigo - Hahahahaha... pensando bem, vai ser o que imaginei mesmo, por mais ridícula que possa ser :)  
Gostaria de agradecer a todos os reviews, fiquei muito contente por ter recebido reviews, mesmo com a fic parada a séculos._

_MeRRy-aNNe - Yeah! Barraco é legal, né! Então, acho que não vai ter mais barracos nessa fic, espero conseguir terminar em no máximo 2 capítulos - tenho que parar e escrever esse final direito ou não vai ficar engraçado como espero. Obrigada por tudo lindinha!_

_Susspirinho - Oh! Que honra ter te conquistado (rs)! Brincadeirinha, mas, fico realmente feliz por ter recebido um review seu, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo :)  
Megami-san - Nihau! Fico feliz que tenha achado a fic boa, espero que possa continuar a fazê-la ler os próximos capítulos também! Obrigada pela review, e vou te dizer em off que a marquinha do Shaoran é uma ... ah, deixa que conto no próximo capítulo :)  
_

_ Pety - Oie! Nossa, nem me fale... Eu também fico perdida nessas demoras causadas por euzinha mesma (af!). Ah, essa marquinha infelizmente não tem o formato de meia lua, é uma coisinha um tanto... ah... deixa eu contar no próximo capítulo, juro que faço o Shaoran mostrar essa marca para você :) Obrigada pela review, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo :D  
_

_ cleopatra-cruz - Oix! Digamos em parte dessa continuação foi por ter lido o seu review, estou com problemas de tempo, mas, fiquei tão surpresa por ter recebido o seu review quanto outros que me senti na obrigação de pelo menos colocar um capítulo, mesmo que curtinho. É claro que se eu puder vou terminar essa fic - e se possível ainda este semestre. Obrigada pela força, e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!  
_

_ aggie18 - Olah! Obrigada pelo elogio, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo :) Mas, o Shaoran não tem uma marca de nascença no c...(o.O) é no traseiro másculo (hahahaha)._

_Apenas para colocar a par que espero colocar outra fic no ar, só que diferente do estilo dessa, não vai ter tantas partes engraçadas. É baseada em um sonho que tive um tempo atrás e vai ser super curtinha (3 capítulos no máximo), aguardem! _

_Cya!_

_Miki_


End file.
